


Y la vida sigue

by Srtawalker



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cultural Differences, Dwarven Culture, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Post BoFA, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo se queda en Erebor. Thorin es Rey Bajo la Montaña. La vida sigue y por una vez todos están felices. Hasta que llega una carta de más allá de las Montañas Misteriosas.<br/>O como Bilbo y Thorin aprendieron lo que significa amar a alguien que es completamente distinto a ti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La carta

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic en tres años y el primero de este fandom. 
> 
> Antes de ver la película vivía bien con el final de El Hobbit. Ya no (muchas gracias Peter Jackson por arruinar mi vida). Por lo que no me queda más remedio que sumirme en fanfics donde todo sea bonito. Cansado de ver tan pocos que hablen de momentos felices post BoFA me he decantado a escribir uno.
> 
> Al empezar a escribirlo no sabía que iba a suceder los acontecimientos que ocurren en él. Yo solo quería contar una ligera y bonita historia de mis personajes favoritos. No sé en qué momento se ha transformado en algo más.

Bilbo levantó la vista del libro para coger una manzana de la cesta que tenía a su lado. No hacía mucho que la primavera había llegado y Bilbo penaba aprovechar cada minuto de ella, pues sin duda alguna era su época favorita del año. Le encantaba ver como las abejas volvían a recolectar polen, como las flores se abrían a la luz cálida del sol y como los días se hacían cálidos y agradables. No había nada mejor que tumbarse a la sombra de un cómodo árbol rodeado de naturaleza con un buen libro y una buena cesta llena de comida. Poco más se necesitaba en la vida. Bueno, si se hubiese traído su pipa hubiese estado mejor. Pero aún así era feliz.

Desde donde estaba podía escuchar el río Celduin en la distancia. Miró al sol y pensó que era hora de volver.Tenía un buen trayecto antes de llegar a casa. Guardó el libro en la cesta y se fue por el bosque de camino a la ciudad mordisqueando la manzana mientras tatareaba una vieja canción que le había enseñado su madre.

El último invierno había sido muy duro para Bilbo, demasiado frío para un hobbit. Él estaba acostumbrado al calor de la tierra y a los tímidos pero cálidos rayos del sol aún en los días más fríos. Había echado de menos pasear por el exterior de un modo que le había ensombrecido el alma y modificado su apacible espíritu. “Los hobbies no están hechos para vivir en montañas y soportar cambios de clima tan bruscos” le decía su voz interior; aún así sabía que no había nada que hacer, pues por mucho que añorase los verdes valles y los olores y placeres de su tierra natal, nunca sería capaz de dejar atrás lo que tenía dentro de la grande y majestuosa Montaña Solitaria. Quizás en otra vida había estado destinado a volver a tu tierra natal después de la aventura que había vivido hacía un par de años, pero no en esta vida. En esta vida tenía motivos para soportar el frío, la roca y las diferencias de costumbres y culturas. “Aunque un poco de buenos modales en la mesa no estaría mal, de vez en cuando”.

Cuando se encontraba a mitad de camino escuchó un ruido que provenía de cerca. Bilbo se paró a escuchar. Sabía que aunque Dale estaba casi reconstruida y la tierra había empezado a recuperarse de la Desolación de Smaug todavía quedaban restos de maldad y oscuridad por aquellos lares. Oyó pasos y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Cuando se asomó para mirar se encontró con tres hombres que se acercaban a su posición. Por las ropas y la armas que portaban Bilbo supuso que eran cazadores. Sabía que no le harían nada, pues todos en Dale y el la Ciudad del Lago sabían quien era, aún así no se acababa de sentir cómodo con la Gente Grande. No es que le molestase estar con ellos, al fin y al cabo se había hecho bastante amigo de Bard y visitaba el mercado de la ciudad con bastante frecuencia, simplemente había algo en la Gente Grande que le recordaba lo pequeño que era y eso le inquietaba un poco.

Bilbo esperó a que los hombre se moviesen y pasó detrás de ellos sin ser visto. Se pasó el resto del camino comiendo un poco de queso mientras cantaba de camino a casa.

 

 

***

Uno podía pensar que Erebor era solo un montaña, y que dentro de ella uno solo podía esperar encontrar rocas y minas, pero nada estaba más lejos de la realidad. Antes de la llegada del dragón había sido el reino enano más rico y poderoso de la Tierra Media y los enanos que habían vuelto a ella, después de su recuperación, se habían asegurado en que no pasase mucho tiempo antes de que la Montaña recuperara su viejo esplendor. No habían pasado ni tres años de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos y la montaña volvía a dar señales de su poderío, y eso era algo que tranquilizaba a Thorin, pues no había nada que quisiese más que devolver a su gente el hogar y el esplendor que les pertenecía.

Bueno, había una cosa que quería más. En el fondo de su corazón, aunque nunca se lo reconocería a nadie, había una cosa que quería más que ver a su pueblo en su hogar, algo que quería más que el oro, o las piedras preciosas. Más que cualquier perfecta obra de joyería o armería. Y eso era el Corazón de la Montaña. Le había costado mucho darse cuenta de la valía que tenía, y el recordar lo cerca que había estado de perderlo todavía le encogía el alma. Cada día al despertarse y ver su precioso tesoro daba gracias a Mahal por la suerte que había tenido. Y precisamente por eso Thorin, hijo de Train, hijo de Thror, Rey Bajo la Montaña, se encontraba inquieto.

No en el exterior, en el exterior era el rey sereno y poderoso que su pueblo tan bien conocía. No, era en el interior, debajo de esa máscara de tranquilidad que llevaba, donde estaba preocupado. Preocupado porque su valioso tesoro no se encontraba bajo sus dominios. No era la primera vez que sucedía ni sería la última, pero eso no quitaba ni atenuaba el sentimiento del pecho del enano. Si algo caracterizaba a Thorin era la ferocidad con la que protegía lo suyo: su gente, su reino, sus sobrinos y al Corazón de la Montaña lo protegía más que nada. Aunque este se empeñase en que no necesitaba protección, muchas gracias. No necesitaba un guardián que fuese con él todo el día, porque era un hobbit adulto y la mera idea de tener una niñera era ridícula, gracias pero no, gracias.

Pero a Thorin no le parecía ridícula en absoluto, al fin y al cabo era un ser muy pequeño en una montaña muy grande y temía que su preciado tesoro sufriese algún mal. Y era precisamente por eso por lo que Thorin se encontraba en la muralla de la montaña, mirando hacia el pequeño bosque que había crecido donde antes solo había cenizas y desolación, esperando a que su tesoro volviese a casa.

 

***

Bilbo miró hacia arriba asombrado. Nunca se acostumbraría a la majestuosidad de Erebor. La primera vez que vio el reino enano le pareció frío y demasiado grande para alguien como él. Pasados los años le seguía pareciendo demasiado grande para él, pero en absoluto frío o inerte. Ahora se respiraba el calor que solo se encuentra en los lugares donde la gente habita porque quiere, y no por necesidad. No sabía como, pero poco a poco esa montaña llena de gemas y oro y carente de cálida madera y hierba y rayos del sol, se había convertido en su hogar.

En lo alto, donde la puerta daba paso a una muralla que se usaba de mirador, donde se colocaba la guardia de Erebor para controlar que ningún mal sucedía en sus puertas, estaba el Rey Bajo la Montaña. Bilbo sonrió. Sabía que Thorin no podía ver su sonrisa, por lo que levantó un brazo para saludarle. Toda respuesta que tuvo fue una leve inclinación de cabeza y su desaparición. No tardó mucho en volver a verle, pues le estaba esperando en la entrada de El Ala Real.

‘Buenas tardes’. Dijo Bilbo al acercarse al rey. En seguida un guardia les abrió las puertas y se encontraron de camino a sus aposentos.

‘Espero que hayas tenido un día próspero.’ Dijo Thorin clavando sus ojos azules en el mediano.

‘Ha estado muy bien. El bosque está precioso. Creo que las flores empezarán a abrirse en un par de semanas cuando haga un poco más de calor. Todavía es pronto.’

Thorin asintió. Su interés por la naturaleza era prácticamente nulo, pero lo complacía escuchar a su hobbit hablar tan apasionadamente. Si por el fuese trasladaría la Comarca a los aposentos del mediano para que este se encontrase como en casa.

‘He recogido manzanas. ¿Quieres?’

‘Gracias.’ Dijo Thorin aceptando la pieza de fruta de las pequeñas manos del hobbit.

‘¿Qué tal tu día?’ Preguntó Bilbo.

Se encontraban en la puerta de sus aposentos, los cuales estaban al lado de los de Thorin. Era costumbre que cada miembro de la familia real tuviese sus propios aposentos, aunque dichos miembros no los utilizasen, como era el caso de Fili y Kili, demasiado acostumbrados a dormir en la misma habitación en Eren Luin como para sentirse cómodos durmiendo en habitaciones separadas. Y, bueno, también estaba el caso de Thorin y Bilbo.

Cuando Thorin confesó sus sentimientos por el mediano este no esperaba que fuesen recíprocos, y mucho menos esperaba que el hobbit acabase convirtiéndose en su consorte al año de recuperar la Montaña. Pero Bilbo le quería, Bilbo había dicho que sí a quedarse con él es su hogar y Bilbo aceptó su cortejo y su proposición. No todo el pueblo de Thorin estaba de acuerdo con la elección de su rey a la hora de elegir consorte, pero eso es otra historia que no nos incumbe ahora.

Bilbo abrió la puerta de sus aposentos para colocar el libro y la cesta en la mesa. Se fue a la pequeña cocina a preparar té. Thorin se sentó en el sofá lleno de cojines de vibrantes colores.

‘Largo. He tenido que solucionar unos problemas que han surgido en la nueva mina que se ha abierto e inspeccionar la mercancía que sale para las Colinas de Hierro.’ Bilbo se sentó en frente suyo en su sillón favorito, a esperar a que el té estuviese listo. ‘También me han llegado nuevas de los avances de Dale. Me reuniré con el arquero en dos días para discutir los avances y ver que se necesita.’

‘Me parece bien. Ya sabes que considero a Bard un amigo...’

‘Yo no.’

‘Thorin.’ Dijo Bilbo irritado. ‘Han pasado tres años. ¿No crees que es hora de olvidar el pasado?’

‘Cuando vives tantos años como yo el tiempo es relativo, y desde luego tres años es muy poco tiempo para olvidar que ese hombre se ha apoderado de una catorceava parte del oro de mi compañía.’

‘No se ha apoderado de nada. Yo se lo di gustoso.’

‘Por favor, _âzyungâl_ , no otra vez. No estoy de humor.’

‘Esta bien.’ Dijo Bilbo levantándose a por el té. Preparó dos tazas y se sentó al lado de Thorin, ofreciéndole una.

Estuvieron en buen rato en silencio, pues no tenían nada que decirse y la simple presencia del otro les reconfortaba. Bilbo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Thorin y este le rodeó con su brazo. En ese preciso momento Bilbo se sentía en casa.

La única razón por la que Bilbo tenía sus propios aposentos era para su paz mental. No era que todas sus cosas estuviesen allí, ni que necesitase estar solo y alejado de tanto enano de vez en cuando, aunque eso era cierto; era porque necesitaba un sitio familiar donde estar, un sitio que fuese suyo, que no le recordase que habitaba bajo una montaña rodeado de enanos tan lejos de sus amadas colinas y sus curiosos parientes. Sus aposentos eran únicos en Erebor. La roca de las pareces se había cubierto con madera tallada con finas hojas y flores. Los muebles eran de su talla y estaban adornados con telas y cojines de vivos colores como los que tenía en Bolsón Cerrado. Tenía su estudio donde escribía, su cocina, donde cocinaba sus propias recetas, y su propia librería, donde guardaba libros y mapas que hablaban de lugares ya pasados. Esa habitación había sido el regalo de compromiso de Thorin. Cada mueble, cada pieza de artesanía la había hecho él con sus manos en señal de su amor y devoción. Pero eso no quería decir que viviesen separados, ni mucho menos. Cada noche Bilbo abría la puerta privada que separaba su habitación con la de el rey para pasar la noche con él, pues sus aposentos, más que unas estancias particulares, eran el rincón privado del hobbit.

‘Has recibido una carta.’ Dijo Thorin sacando un sobre de su bolsillo.

Bilbo se enderezó, cogiendo la carta. ‘Es letra élfica.’

Thorin hizo una mueca de asco. ‘Lo sé.’

Bilbo abrió la carta con cuidado de no romper el sello. ‘Es de Lord Elrond.’

Thorin se relajó un poco. De entre todos los elfos a los que detestaba se podía decir que el señor de Rivendel le caía casi bien. ‘¿Qué es lo que quiere?’

‘Me pregunta que tal me encuentro y me invita a visitarle cuando quiera.’

Thorin murmuró algo en su lengua que Bilbo no comprendió, pero imagino que no era algo agradable.

‘Me ofrece enseñarme su librería, dado que la última vez no pude verla. Y espera que todo esté bien por aquí. Oh, mira. Te manda saludos.’ Dijo Bilbo enseñándole la carta.

Thorin no se inmutó. No había vuelto a ver al elfo desde que dejó Rivendel hacía tres años y no tenía ninguna intención de tener relaciones con él. Ya tenía bastante con tener que mantener relaciones con Thranduil. ‘¿Qué vas a hacer?’ preguntó el enano al cabo de unos minutos.

‘Me gustaría ir, la verdad. Me gustaría volver a ver Rivendel y visitar la biblioteca. Me pareció tan hermosa cuando la vi. No me mires así, Thorin, Erebor es hermosa, pero distinta. Además siempre he querido saber más de los elfos, desde que era pequeño.’

‘No son tan interesantes como crees.’ Lo dijo con un tono oscuro, con ese tono que usaba siempre que hablaba sobre elfos.

‘Pues a mi me lo parecen. Además, Lord Elrond nos dio la bienvenida y fue muy amable conmigo.’ Bilbo notó como Thorin se tensaba a su lado. Quería ir. Quería ir y visitar Rivendel con todo su corazón. Quería perderse en esa biblioteca y saber más de elfos, pero sabía que su sitio estaba al lado de Thorin. El día que se hizo su consorte le prometió que siempre estaría a su lado, y aunque podía ir a donde quisiese, pues no era prisionero de nadie, no quería dejar a Thorin tan pronto. Todavía Erebor se estaba reconstruyendo y las relaciones entre los hombres, elfos y enanos no eran sólida. Todavía el papel de mediador de Bilbo era necesario. No podía dejar la Montaña, no por el momento. Quizá en un par de años.

‘Creo que deberíamos invitarle.’ La mirada del rey era dura, pero Bilbo no la temía, le conocía demasiado bien.

‘¿Cómo?’

‘Si.’ Dijo Bilbo dejando la carta a un lado y cogiendo las manos del enano. ‘Yo no voy a ir a Rivendel, no es un buen momento y tampoco me quiero separar de ti por tanto tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera ver a Lord Elrond. Podrías invitarle aquí. A visitar la restaurada Erebor. Como una visita oficial. Y así le podría ver.’

‘¿Por qué he de hacer algo así? No tengo trato con él, ni quiero tenerlo. No sé que motivo tengo para invitarle.’

‘Thorin. Por favor.’

‘No. No me niego a que tengas correspondencia con él, si tanto te interesa, pero no voy a invitar a ningún elfo a mi montaña.’

‘Tu y tu montaña.’ Saltó Bilbo. Pues aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaba como un Bolsón, no había que olvidar que era también un Took, y todo el mundo sabe que la rama Took tiende a salir en los peores momentos. ‘Él nos ayudó cuando más lo necesitábamos. Gracias a él y a sus conocimientos estamos aquí. Él no es tu enemigo.’ Bilbo estaba de pie, irritado y apunto de enfadarse seriamente con Thorin. ‘Comprendo tu odio irracional hacia Thranduil…’

‘¿Irracional?’ Dijo Thorin con voz peligrosa. Pero Bilbo le paró con un dedo. Era su turno de hablar y pensaba hacerlo.

‘Si, irracional. Vale que no le soportes, lo comprendo. Pero tu más que nadie deberías saber que no todo el mundo es igual y no todos los elfos son iguales. Elrond es un ser agradable y sabio y me gusta considerarle un amigo. Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Tienes motivos para invitarle a tu montaña, oh poderoso rey, dado que sin él todavía seguiríamos perdidos sin saber como diantres entrar a esta montaña que tanto adoras.’

Thorin le miró severamente. Bilbo no apartó la mirada. Estuvieron así durante un par de minutos que a Bilbo se le hicieron horas. Al final el rey enano se levantó muy despacio sin dejar de mirar a su consorte.

‘Se va a celebrar una fiesta oficial por el cumpleaños de Kili. Le está permitido asistir si así lo desea.’ Y dicho esto se fue. Bilbo tardó unos segundos en recomponerse de lo que había sucedido.

‘Estúpido Took.’ Se dijo a si mismo mientras se dejaba caer en la silla.


	2. Las diferencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo y Thorin intiman ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, he decidido que ya es hora de darle un poco de romanticismo y pasión a esto.  
> Hace mucho, mucho, que no escribo algo erótico, y aunque esto yo no lo considero porno (puede que haya quien si, para mi esto es light) si hay alguien que no se siente cómodo con escenas eróticas sorry. Que se salte este capítulo. Para los demás, disfrutar, espero que esto no sea muy cursi.  
> Quiero avisar ya que voy a hacer mucho incapié en las diferencias entre los Hobbits y los Enanos.

Thorin estuvo el resto del día de mal humor. No es que estuviese enfadado con Bilbo, pues aunque no quería reconocerlo su consorte tenía razón, Lord Elrond les había ayudado y les había recibido en su casa, aunque luego hubiese querido detenerles, él se había comportado y tratado mejor que otros, en especial mejor que otro elfo. Thorin sabía que su odio a Thranduil era el culpable de que odiase toda la raza élfica. Pero antes no había sido así. Hubo un tiempo en el que se llevaban bien, en el que eran aliados, incluso amigos. Sabía que nunca iba a ser capaz de volver a tener esa relación con los elfos del Bosque Negro, o como lo llamaban ahora _Eryn Lasgalen._ Quizás era hora de dejar el pasado atrás, aunque fuese un poco, y volver a relacionarse de forma cordial con otras razas. A Thorin eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba en absoluto. Aún así veía que Bilbo tenía razón, y eso le molestaba a la vez que le agradaba.

No supo a donde se dirigía hasta que se dio cuenta donde se encontraba. Había llegado a la zona de entrenamiento de la montaña, donde Dwalin se encontraba acabando su jornada. Capitán de la Guardia le sentaba bien. Se dirigió hacia su viejo amigo y empezó a quitarse el pesado abrigo hasta que se quedó con un par de capas. Dwalin le vio y volvió a recoger las dos espadas de madera que acababa de guardar.

‘¿Mal día?’ Dijo ofreciéndole una a su amigo y rey.

Thorin gruño de una forma que quería decir “no hace falta que lo jures”. No quedaba mucha gente en la arena, pero los pocos que quedaban se colocaron de tal forma que pasaban desapercibidos por los dos luchadores, aunque podían ver la batalla. Al fin y al cabo era su rey quien peleaba.

 

Dwalin supo que Thorin había discutido con su saqueador por como luchaba. Sus golpes era bruscos y menos elegantes. No eran ataques de batalla, ni de entrenamiento. Eran golpes de ira reprimida. Por suerte Dwalin sabía como hacerle frente.

 

***

Bilbo salió del baño con su ropa de noche. Era tarde y Thorin aún no había vuelto. Estaba preocupado de que quizás no volviese en toda la noche. No había sido su intención enfadar al rey, solo quería tener relaciones con Lord Elrond. Le pareció una buena persona y aún se le calentaba el corazón al recordar las palabras que le dijo cuando estuvo en Rivendel.

_“Eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí, si es lo que deseas.”_

Más de una vez durante la aventura se pregunto si no debía de haberse quedado en Rivendel, con los elfos y sus jardines y sus libros y su música. Ahora sabía que ese no era su destino, que él estaba donde debía de estar. Aún así le entristecía no tener relaciones con los elfos. Sabía que nunca podría ser amigo de Thranduil, eso acabaría con su enano, y precisamente por ello quería ser amigo de Elrond. Quería aprender su idioma y conocer su historia. Algo que nunca podría hacer en Erebor.

Decidió no darle más vueltas. Ahora solo quería meterse en la cama y dormir. A poder ser al lado de su cónyuge. Aunque cada segundo que pasaba dudaba más y más que eso fuese a pasar. Al final se durmió abrazado a la almohada de Thorin, donde podía oler la fragancia que había dejado su pelo y su piel sobre el fino material.

Precisamente fue así como Thorin se le encontró al entrar. No se había dado cuanta del tiempo hasta a penas unos minutos atrás. Después de la pelea había cenado con Dwalin y luego se habían tomado unas cervezas, y luego unas cuantas más. Y luego habían fumado y cuando por fin Balin entró en las estancias de su hermano para pedirle que dejase de gritar, que no eran horas, Thorin se percató de lo tarde que era. Tenía que hablar con Bilbo. Bueno, no tenía que hablar con él, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que decirle ni de qué arrepentirse, pero quería disolver la incomodidad que había hecho presa en su relación desde que Bilbo abrió la carta.

Entró en sus aposentos y allí estaba él, en la cama, abrazado a su almohada, con una expresión de tranquilidad propia de alguien sin complicaciones en la vida, una expresión propia de un hobbit. Thorin cerró la puerta con suavidad. Era muy tarde, tendría que dejar la charla para mañana. Con todo el sigilo que un enano podía poseer se empezó a desvestir y guardar su armadura, abrigo y pesadas capas hasta quedarse en su ropa interior. Se sentó en la cama, de espaldas a Bilbo; no sin antes mirarle durante unos segundos mientras una tímida sonrisa recorría sus labios. Que Mahal le personase, pero amaba al mediano con todo su ser. Le amaba tanto que había veces que le odiaba. Le odiaba porque cuando le miraba a los ojos no era dueño de su ser, le odiaba porque él era capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre algo que pensaba que nunca cambiaría, le odiaba porque a su lado era un enano mejor, porque no podía imaginar su vida sin él, porque cada día que pasaba sentía que debía de dar gracias de pasarlo a su lado.

Thorin se había criado estudiando la cultura de su pueblo y sabía que su raza solo amaba una vez. Conocía las historias y el poder de ese vínculo, y siempre lo había temido. Temía la idea de que otra persona tuviese tanto poder sobre él. Al fin y al cabo él era un príncipe que un día sería rey. Nadie debía tener poder sobre él. Nunca se sabe a que edad uno encuentra a su otra mitad, o si la encuentra durante su vida, pero Thorin no tenía ninguna intención en encontrarla. Él estaba demasiado ocupado con su pueblo y con tratar de sacar a delante a lo que quedaba de su familia y lo que quedaba de su arrebatado reino. Luego simplemente el tiempo pasó, y en vez de buscar amor buscaba venganza. Nunca hubiese sido capaz de imaginar que una cosa le llevaría a la otra.

Notó unos brazos rodeándole la cintura y dejó de pensar. El alcohol le hacía eso, pensar en tiempos pasados, en sus sentimientos. No le gustaba. Cerró los ojos inclinó la cabeza para dejar espacio al pequeño ser que se encontraba detrás de él.

‘Lo siento.’ Susurró Bilbo.

‘No tienes nada de que pedir perdón. Comprendo tu situación.’

‘Aún así no ha sido educado ni correcto decirte lo que te he dicho.’ Bilbo estaba entre el cuello y la cabeza del rey. ‘Tendría que haber elegido mejor mis palabras.’

‘¿Te he despertado?’ Thorin cogió una de las pequeñas manos del hobbit entre las suyas. No quería seguir con esa conversación.

‘No pasa nada. Es normal que hagas tanto ruido, tu vestimenta es muy pesada y laboriosa de quitar.’

Thorin frunció el ceño. Parecía que no había sido tan sigiloso como pensaba. Bilbo liberó su mano y la dirigió al pelo del enano. Poco a poco empezó a quitar todas las cuentas y trenzas que en el había. Cogió el cepillo de la mesilla y peinó la espesa y suave melena mientras tarareaba una vieja canción sobre la llegada de la luna y el canto de los pájaros. Thorin se dejó hacer. Cerró los ojos y escuchó la dulce voz de su compañero. La voz de los enanos era profunda y dura, como la roca de la que provenían, mientras que la de los hobbits, o al menos la de este hobbit, era dulce y cálida, como la tierra donde vivían.

Thorin no se dio cuenta de que Bilbo había acabado hasta que oyó su nombre susurrado en su oreja. El rey enano se giró y miró a Bilbo a los ojos. En ellos veía una luz que no había visto nunca en el oro o en ninguna gema ni piedra preciosa, ni siquiera en la Piedra del Arca. Era una luz pura. Única. Una luz que solo él podía ver. Una luz que le guiaba cuando su mente empezaba a dejar de ser suya. Llevó una mano a la cara del mediano, tan suave, sin barba, y Bilbo sonrió dejándose acariciar. Thorin se recostó en la cama, subiendo las piernas al suave colchón y recostando la espalada en el laborioso y bello cabecero de mármol. Bilbo colocó sus piernas a ambos lados de las de Thorin, sentado en su regazo.

Que Aüle le ayudase, pues amaba al enano que tenía delante de él con todo su ser. Había muchas veces que se enfada con él, muchas veces que le irritaba como nadie le había irritado nunca, ni siquiera Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón, y había veces, pocas, pero de vez en cuando, que le temía. Había veces que Thorin se enfadaba con alguien o con alguna situación y Bilbo le intentaba ayudar sin poder evitar sentir un escalofrío ante la fría y dura mirada del rey. Y, en un par de ocasiones, había tenido verdadero miedo de él, miedo de que le hiciese algo. En los últimos tres años Thorin nunca había estado tan mal como cuando entro en la Montaña por primera vez después de su exilio, nunca la fiebre del oro se había apoderado de él de aquella manera, aunque había habido ocasiones en las que había dejado de ser plenamente él. Había habido ocasiones que su terquedad y su querer dar a su pueblo lo que le correspondía había abierto el camino a la maldita enfermedad que perseguía a su familia. Era en ocasiones como esas en las que el papel de Bilbo era fundamental. Solo él era capaz de sacar a Thorin de ese estupor, solo él conseguía hacerle entrar en razón, pero eso no quería decir que no le temiese hasta conseguirlo. Cada vez que le miraba en esas ocasiones venía los mismos ojos que había visto años atrás, los mismos ojos que habían estado a punto de arrojarle al abismo de Erebor o estrellarle contra las rocas. Pero más que el temor por el daño físico que Thorin le pudiese hacer, temía que nunca más le volviese a recuperar, temía que la enfermedad ganase y el perdiese. Pero eso no había pasado aún. No sabía porqué pero al final siempre volvía a él.

Bilbo se acercó, cogiendo su cara entre sus ágiles manos y le beso. Era un beso dulce, tranquilo, lleno de amor y devoción. Thorin no tardó en rodearle con sus brazos atrayéndole hacia él.  En los últimos años ambos habían aprendido a conocer el cuerpo del otro, no solo a saber que caricia era bien recibida y cual no, sino a conocerse como individuos. Algo que sabían, pero que nunca les había chocado tanto hasta el momento en el que se vieron desnudos, era lo diferentes que eran anatómicamente. Cualquiera era capaz de darse cuenta que un Enano era más alto que un Hobbit. O que un Hobbit tenía los pies más grandes y peludos y las orejas grandes y puntiagudas, mientras que los enanos tenían las piernas cortas y las orejas grandes y redondeadas con grandes narices y barbas. Otra cosa era entrar en profundidad en los detalles de cada raza.

“No sé de que te extrañas, tonto” pensó Bilbo la primera vez que vio al enano sin las capas de ropa que tanto le gustaba llevar. “Al fin y al cabo sois de razas distintas”.

Bilbo miró a Thorin y se sintió intimidado. No era la primera vez que veía a alguien desnudo, una cosa es que fuese soltero y otra que no hubiese tenido nunca compañía, muchas gracias. Tampoco era la primera vez que veía a un enano sin ropa, al fin y al cabo habían estado un año viajando por el bosque, pero nunca había visto uno así, de cerca, sin nada que le tapase, completamente desnudo e intimidador. Bilbo estaba acostumbrado a los hobbits. Los hobbits era criaturas más pequeñas que los Enanos: menos corpulenta y fornida, sin pelo en el cuerpo excepto en pequeñas partes y en la cabeza y los pies. Eran seres de redondeadas curvas y barrigas rellenitas. Un hobbit siempre crecería más a lo ancho que a lo alto. Un enano no. Un enano era un ser que había sido tallado en roca. Su cuerpo estaba diseñado para soportar el duro trabajo de la mina y la herrería. Sus piernas eran más cortas, pero su torso era más amplio que el de la mayoría de los Hombres. Cada músculo fortalecido por las duras jornadas de trabajo se encontraba bajo una fina pero poblada capa de pelo. Cada parte de Thorin, cada músculo, era intimidante. No cabía duda de la herencia de sangre del enano, pues cada parte de su ser gritaba realeza.

Bilbo temió al verle. No por lo distinto que era Thorin a los demás amantes que había tenido, sino porque temía que él no fuese suficiente para alguien como el Rey Bajo la Montaña. Temía ser demasiado pequeño, o demasiado, suave o con poco pelo. Pero todas las dudas se disiparon cuando Thorin se acercó a él y le dijo algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie, pues no creía ser posible.

_‘Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak’_. (Te deseo más que una veta inagotable de mithril)

Bilbo no supo que significaban esas palabras, pero supuso que algo bueno pues Thorin las había dicho con un amor difícil de encontrar en la secreta lengua de los Enanos. Esas palabras le habían salido de lo más profundo de su ser y no se dio cuenta de que las había dicho hasta que notó la cabeza de Bilbo contra su pecho, refugiándose allí. Le miró a los ojos y le dijo en la Lengua Común.

‘Eres más hermoso que cualquier piedra preciosa que jamás haya visto.’

Fue entonces cuando Bilbo se puso de puntillas sobre sus peludos pies y le beso apasionadamente. No fue el último beso de esa noche. Ni de ninguna de sus noches.

Ahora, cuando le miraba, todavía le chocaba lo diferente que eran. Aunque el cuerpo de Thorin ya no le imponía, se había acostumbrado a él. Conocía cada parte, cada recoveco de su piel y sabía donde tenía que besar y donde debía morder para conseguir sonidos del rey que nadie sería capaz de conseguir.

El alcohol hizo que Thorin no se acordase de cómo había desvestido a su consorte ni de qué había hecho para prepararle, pues los labios de Bilbo eran hipnóticos y sus pequeñas pero ágiles manos obraban milagros. Fue cuando Bilbo se separó de él cuando volvió a la realidad durante unos segundos, y fue tan solo durante unos segundos pues en cuanto Bilbo se sentó encima suyo, abriéndose a él y moviendo sus caderas para colocarse en la posición exacta, Thorin volvió a perderse en el placer que el mediano le ofrecía.

Bilbo comenzó a moverse y Thorin le agarró de las caderas para ayudarle a elevarse. Los gemidos del hobbit eran tímidos y entrecortados, completamente distintos a los del enano, los cuales eran profundos y posesivos. Si algo había aprendido Thorin de los Hobbits es que eran criaturas de placer. Sentían el mismo placer por las cosas que crecen que los Enanos por el oro y las gemas. Eran criaturas que amaban más el placer de la buena comida, o una buena pipa, o buena compañía que riquezas o sabiduría. Eran criaturas que amaban el placer y el confort, en todos los sentidos. Thorin había vivido muchos y muy largos años y en todas las relaciones que había tenido nunca había experimentado lo que sentía cada vez que Bilbo y él hacían el amor. Quizás era porque el mediano era su otra mitad, o quizás porque ese arte, como cualquier otro que aportase placer, los hobbits lo dominaban mejor que nadie.

Los movimientos de Bilbo empezaron a ser cada vez más fuertes y rápidos, sus manos se agarraban a los hombros del enano como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus labios partidos. Estaba completamente entregado al placer que sentía y al que estaba dando. A Thorin le pareció que estaba precioso.

‘Thorin… Por favor.’ Gimió Bilbo, y Thorin movió una de sus manos para coger el miembro del mediano y moverlo al unísono con sus caderas.

‘ _Men lananubukhs menu_ , Bilbo.’ (Te amo)

‘Thorin.’ Bilbo estaba cerca, muy cerca. Thorin podía notarlo.

‘Vamos, _âzyungâl,_ por mi.’

Thorin notaba como su cuerpo empezaba a llegar a ese punto donde no hay retorno, pero quería satisfacer al hobbit primero.

‘Bilbo, mirame.’ Era una orden. Una orden dicha con una voz dulce y llena de pasión, pero aún así una orden. Una que Bilbo obedeció.

‘Te amo. Solo a ti, mediano.’

Bilbo no necesitó más para perderse en el placer que Thorin le ofrecía. Gritó su nombre y al hacerlo Thorin se apoderó de su boca mientras le colocaba contra el colchón y su pecho. El cambio de posición hizo que el orgasmo de Bilbo se intensificara. Abrió la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire y Thorin aprovechó ese momento para agarrarle las caderas y empujar dentro de él. No tardo mucho en perderse en el cuerpo del mediano y, completamente vacío y saciado, se dejó caer a su lado.

Ambos estuvieron largos minutos sin hablar y sin moverse, recuperando la respiración y el movimiento de sus extremidades. Finalmente Bilbo se movió, aún a su pesar, para coger la servilleta que había dejado al lado de las galletas con té que se había llevado a la cama. Se limpió y limpio los restos que su pasión había dejado en el musculoso torso del enano. Tiró la servilleta y cogió las sábanas, abrigando con ellas mientras se colocaba en el pecho de su amante. Fue entonces cuando Thorin empezó a dar señales de vida. Le rodeo con su brazo, colocando a Bilbo de tal forma que estuviese completamente cómodo apoyado en él, le besó la cabeza llena de rizos castaños y le susurró antes de dormirse.

‘ _Men lananubukhs menu.’_

‘Yo también te quiero, mi rey.’ Contestó Bilbo cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer al reino de los sueños.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el khuzdûl que aparece aquí está sacado de diccionarios y páginas especializadas. No me lo invento yo.  
> Por si alguien no sabe el significado de "âzyungâl" significa amado "lover".
> 
> Por si necesitáis inspiración gráfica sobre lo que sucede en este capítulo aquí os dejo este link. <http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/48826866253>


	3. Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili y Kili se encuentran con un plan inesperado y Bard decide adelantar la visita a Erebor.

Kili hizo un gesto a su hermano desde su escondite. La zona estaba clara y el momento era el idóneo para atacar. Fili, sin separase mucho del suelo para no dejarse ver llegó a la mesa principal. Mientras el cogía la bandeja llena de ricas y recién hechas magdalenas Kili vigilaba que no entrase nadie. Al fondo de la cocina vio como uno de los ayudantes se movía hacia su posición. Kili silbó dos veces cual pájaro carpintero. Fili cogió la bandeja y se apresuró a salir.  Al poco tiempo estaban corriendo por los pasillos de Erebor con dos grandes sonrisas en la cara.

Lo bueno de ser los sobrinos del Rey de Erebor era que su tío conocía cada pasillo, cada parte de la montaña, pues había nacido allí y era parte de su aprendizaje conocer su reino como la palma de su mano. Fili y Kili le habían pedido que les enseñase todo lo que él sabía y su tío, gustoso, lo había hecho. No había nada que alegrase más el corazón de Thorin que ver a sus sobrinos en el hogar que les correspondía por naturaleza. Puede que hubiesen nacido en las Eren Luin, pero Erebor era su hogar, al fin y al cabo eran los herederos de su linaje. Thorin había dedicado largas horas a enseñarles cada pasillo según estos iban siendo reconstruidos y también las puertas y pasadizos secretos que unían las distintas partes del castillo. Fili y Kili habían disfrutado de esos momentos con su tío. Nunca le habían visto tan relajado, aunque seguía siendo el enano serio y contenido que siempre había sido, se notaba que un gran peso había desaparecido de sus hombros. La primera vez que Thorin les enseño los pasadizos secretos que solo, solo, se debían de utilizar en caso de emergencia Fili y Kili intercambiaron un mirada de complicidad. Era una pena tener unos pasadizos tan útiles y no utilizarlos.

Llegaron a sus aposentos riéndose mientras devoraban las magdalenas. Nadie les había visto y eso lo consideraban una victoria. Pero nada más doblar el pasillo que daba a sus cuartos se encontraron a Bilbo esperándoles con los brazos cruzados.

‘Vaya. Imagino que habéis de haber sido muy simpáticos con la Jefa de Cocina para que os de toda la bandeja de magdalenas.’

Fili y Kili dejaron miraron hacia el suelo. Bilbo cogió una y la mordió. ‘Muy buenas. Saben mejor cuando uno trabaja por conseguirlas, ¿verdad?’

‘No es como si alguien fuese a darse cuenta.’ Dijo Kili. ‘Hay muchas mas.’

‘Tranquilos. No os voy a regañar.’ Fili y Kili miraron a Bilbo con ojos preocupados. ‘Ni tampoco se lo voy a decir a vuestro tío.’ Los dos hermanos sonrieron y abrazaron al hobbit dándole cada uno un beso en la mejilla.

Fili y Kili eran perfectamente conscientes de que si querían una bandeja llena de magadales no tenían más que pedirle y esta sería llevada a donde ellos deseasen. Quien dice magdalenas dice cualquier cosa, era parte de ser príncipe, pero ellos no querían eso. No siempre. Desde que habían dejado de ser simples enanos de las Montañas Azules y se había convertido en príncipes de Erebor todo era mucho más serie y aburrido. Tenían que estudiar más, atender a actos oficiales, entrenar más que nunca, y lo peor de todo, ya no podían hacer las trastadas que tan acostumbrados estaban a hacer antes del comienzo de la misión. Ahora la única diversión que podían encontrar dentro de la montaña era cosas como la que acaban de hacer y no siempre era fácil salirse con la suya. Cada vez que Thorin se enteraba de que habían vuelto a hacer algo impropio de su rango les regañaba con una de sus intensas miradas que tanto Fili como Kili respetaban y temían más que nada. Por suerte para ellos Bilbo estaba de su lado. Bilbo siempre estaba de su lado.

‘No he venido aquí para pillaros. He venido porque necesito de vuestra ayuda.’

‘¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?’ Preguntó Fili dejando la bandeja en la mesa central de sus estancias.

‘En dos meses es tu cumpleaños, Kili, y es una fecha importante para ti, si no me equivoco.’

‘Así es, no todos los días uno cumple ochenta años.’ Dijo Kili con una sonrisa.

‘Al fin vas a ser un enano adulto, _sannadad._ ’ (Perfecto hermano)

‘Ya soy adulto.’ Dijo Kili molesto.

‘No, no lo eres. Hasta dentro de dos meses sigues estando bajo mi tutela y la de madre y Thorin, _nanadith_.’ Fili disfrutaba haciendo de rabiar a su hermano de vez en cuando.

‘Más te vale quitar esa sonrisa de la cara, _nadad_ , porque voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno a partir de que cumpla mi mayoría de edad.’ Y dicho esto se abalanzó sobre él.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo golpeándose y riendo. Bilbo nunca entendería a los dos príncipes y sus muestras de cariño. Nunca había conocido a dos hermanos tan unidos como ellos, eran inseparables. Todavía recordaba el miedo que pasó cuando pensaba que no iban a sobrevivir a las heridas de la batalla. Ambos habían luchado con todo su ser para defender a su tío, cuando una lanza enemiga le hirió en le costado dejándole indefenso durante unos minutos. Minutos cruciales en los cuales Fili y Kili, luchando como un solo ser con todas las energías que les quedaban, defendieron a su tío hasta que este pudo reponerse y seguir.

Después de la batalla, cuando todo había acabado y los cuerpos empezaban a ser reconocidos y los supervivientes eran atendidos por los pocos médicos que había fue el momento realmente duro. Fili se había llevado la peor parte, intendao proteger a su hermano hasta el final, aún así sus muchas heridas sanarían con tiempo y dedicación. Kili era otro caso. Había recibido varios flechados de orcos y su cuerpo había sido envenenado por las flechas. Los médicos no sabían si sobreviviría al veneno. No tenían medios ni tampoco las mejores plantas pata curarle. Hubo momentos en los que se pensaba que iba a morir y era en momentos así en los que Fili empeoraba sistemáticamente. Era como si su cuerpo dijese “si él muere tu mueres con él”. Los días pasaron y, gracias a Eru, ambos hermanos se recuperaron. Con el tiempo solo les quedaron cicatrices a Fili y parte de la pierna y el costado derecho un tanto ennegrecido a Kili.

‘Chicos.’ Dijo Bilbo desde la distancia, pues sabía bien que no era aconsejable interponerse entre ellos cuando estaban así. ‘Hay cosas que hacer.’

‘¿Qué quieres de nosotros, Bilbo?’ Preguntó Kili dando la mano a su hermano. Ambos se sentaron el las sillas y Bilbo les imitó.

‘He decidido organizar la fiesta.’

‘Es una idea estupenda.’ Dijo Fili.

‘Tu organizas las mejores fiestas.’ Continuó Kili.

Bilbó se sonrojó un poco. Si una cosa sabían hacer los hobbits era dar fiestas.

‘Y tiene que ser perfecta. Quiero que todo sea perfecto y para eso necesito ayuda.’ Continuó mientras se comía la magdalena.

‘No sé, Bilbo, nosotros no somos los más indicados para ayudarte.’ Dijo Fili.

‘Sí, lo nuestro más que la preparación es la festividad.’ Terminó Kili.

La verdad es que a ninguno de los dos les apetecía mucho organizar la fiesta.

‘Vaya. Es una pena.’ Dijo Bilbo levantándose. ‘Pensé que sería una buena ocasión para pasar tiempo juntos organizando una gran fiesta. Pensé que sería bueno que os librarais de las clases durante unos días y me ayudaseis. Pero tenéis razón, mejor busco a otros. No os quiero molestar.’ A Bilbo no le dio tiempo a dar más pasos pues los dos hermanos se abalanzaron a él y le volvieron a sentar en la silla.

‘Bilbo.’ Dijo Fili con una sonrisa que podía robarle el corazón a cualquiera.

‘No hace falta que busques a otros.’ Dijo Kili con su cara de cachorro.

‘Nosotros te ayudaremos.’ Dijeron al unísono.

Bilbo sonrió. Sabía que serían capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de librarse de las clases de protocolo. Y Bilbo necesitaba ayuda, mucha ayuda.

***

Era el día libre de Thorin. Todo lo libre que podía ser el día de un rey. Por la mañana había respondido a algunas misivas y firmado documentos legales que requerían su supervisión. Mañana tenía un día largo, pues debía reunirse con los jefes de las minas y con Bard. También tenía que contestar la carta que Dain le había mandado, por lo que quería aprovechar el día que tenía libre para hacer cosas que había dejado pendientes desde hacía algún tiempo.

Thorin se dirigió a la fragua principal, la que tenía mejores instalaciones, pues quería hacerle a Bilbo un nuevo juego de jardinería. El que tenía actualmente había sido uno de los regalos que le había hecho antes de pedirle matrimonio. Había sido el primero de los regalos de su cortejo y Bilbo le tenía más aprecio que a cualquier otra cosa que le hubiese regalado después. Era un hermoso juego, forjado con el mejor acero y con el mango de madera tallada, pero uno de los instrumentos se había roto y perdido al caerse por el balcón de la terraza del hobbit y Thorin quería regalarle un nuevo juego. Bilbo se había entristecido mucho cuando eso sucedió y había dejado de trabajar en su jardín por miedo a perder el resto, Thorin no podía consentir eso. La primavera había llegado y notaba como Bilbo miraba al exterior con anhelo. Debía de hacerle otro juego lo antes posible.

El rey entró en la fragua sin corona, ni elegantes vestimentas, pues para el trabajo que iba a hacer no las requería. Se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida trabajando para poder dar una vida digna a su familia y a su pueblo, algo de lo que no se avergonzaba, y desde que había sido coronado rey ya no tenía que trabajar como una obligación, ahora lo hacía como pasatiempo, para relajarse. Cualquier ser de otra raza podría ver la actividad como algo raro e indigno de un rey, pero un enano sabía que no había nada deshonroso en trabajar con el don que Mahal les había dado, no hacerlo sería un ofensa a su cultura. Cada enano era especialista en un arte manual, el de Thorin era la herrería. Siempre había tenido un talento innato par ello, pero desde su exilio lo había perfeccionado hasta que forjar una bella y perfecta espada le era tan natural como respirar.

Los enanos de alrededor tardaron un poco en reconocer a su rey, pero al hacerlo se inclinaron en señal de respeto. Thorin les hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiesen trabajando y se dirigió a la parte dedicada a la familia real. En la fragua de al lado estaba Gloin, forjando una hacha.

‘¿Un regalo para tu hijo?’ Preguntó Thorin quitándose la túnica y remangándose la camisa marrón claro.

‘Sí, creo que es hora de que aprenda a luchar con dos.’ Dijo Gloin admirando la hoja que acababa de terminar.

Thorin extendió la mano y Gloin le pasó el objeto. Era un buen trabajo, de eso no cabía duda. El acero había sido templado y domada de una manera profesional. Era una gran hacha. Thorin hizo un gesto con la cabeza para mostrar su admiración y Gloin sonrió bajo su espera barba.

‘¿A qué se debemos el honor de tu presencia por aquí?’ Preguntó Gloin cogiendo el hacha. Aún tenía que terminar algunos detalles antes de darle el aprobado final.

‘Voy a hacer otro juego de jardinería para Bilbo.’

Gloin asintió. Los dos estuvieron trabajando al lado, en un silencio cómodo. De fondo se podía oír el sonido de la fragua, el golpeteo del martillo contra el yunque, el sonido del acero derretido, de la madera entrando en los hornos. Era una melodía única y tranquilizadora para cualquier enano.

***

Bard llegaba pronto. Él sabía que llegaba pronto, demasiado pronto. A decir verdad decir que llegaba pronto era quedarse corto, pues llegaba un día antes. No había sido su idea anticipar su encuentro con el Rey Bajo la Montaña un día, pero estaban teniendo problemas con Dorwinion sobre los suministros de vino, y eso significaba que estaba, a su vez, teniendo problemas con los elfos de Greenwood. A Bard no le había quedado otro remedio que viajar a Dorwinion con una oferta económica lo suficientemente aceptable para retomar las negociaciones, y para ello necesitaba dinero, su dinero. Dicho dinero era la catorceava parte que había conseguido durante la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, dinero con el que había conseguido reconstruir Dale y con el que le había dado a su pueblo una vida más allá de casas de madera y pobreza. El único problema es que ese dinero no estaba bajo su poder, pues no había edificio en Dale capaz de contener tanto oro, por lo que, años atrás, había llegado al acuerdo con Erebor de que ellos guardarían su dinero en sus grandes salas y él podría acceder a él cuando quisiera. Al principio Bard no había estado por la labor, pero al final tuvo que reconocer que había sido una buena idea, al fin y al cabo habían contratado a los enanos para reconstruir la ciudad y el pago era más fácil cuando uno no tiene que ir con cofres de oro de un lado para otro.

Bard solo había mostrado la impresión que la Gran Montaña le había causado la primera vez que entró en ella, y aún no había sido reconstruida, desde entonces intentaba que el asombro y admiración ante la belleza y majestuosidad del reino de los enanos no se le notase en la cara. No iba a darle a Thorin ese placer dos veces. No había estado ni cinco minutos en la sala que se reservaba a los invitados del rey cuando el enano mayor llegó.

‘Siento mucho informarle de que el Rey no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos. Está tratando otros asuntos dado que no contaba con su presencia para el día de hoy.’

‘Comprendo la situación, Maestro Enano, pero el asunto que tenía que tratar con el Rey mañana me urge. Siento no haber avisado de mi llegada, pues ha sido una decisión de último momento.’

Balin miró a Bard con cara de pocos amigos. No le gustaba que las cosas no saliesen según el plan del día. Thorin estaba en su día libre, Mahal sabía que se merecía su día libre, había estado muy estresado últimamente, y Balin no quería tener que molestarle cuando no había necesidad. Aún así habia mandado avisar al rey de la llegada de Bard en cuento este había puesto un pie en Erebor.

‘Veré si el Rey le puede atender.’ Dijo con una cordial sonrisa que no sentía y salió de la habitación. Nada más hacerlo vio al enano que había mandado avisar al rey volver corriendo.

‘¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice el rey?

‘Dice que él está en la fragua y en la fragua seguirá. Si el arquero tiene tanto interés en hablar con él tendrá que ir allí.’ Dijo el pelirrojo enano intentando recuperar el aliento.

‘¡Qué Mahal nos asista! ¿Un Hombre en la fragua?’ Exclamó Balin entre susurros. El enano asintió. ‘Esta bien. Pero yo no me hago responsable si se rompe un hueso o algo estando allí.’

Balin respiró recomponiendo la compostura. Los Hombres no iban a las profundidades de Erebor, ninguna raza iba a las profundidades de las montañas de los enanos. Solo ellos podían ir allí, era una de esas cosas que protegían de la vista de otros. Era cierto que la fragua no era como las minas, aún así Balin no se sentía cómodo. Solo Mahal sabía que le rondaba por la cabeza a su rey para permitir algo así.

‘Rey Bard, Rey Thorin se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos, pero le invita a usted a acompañarle mientras trabaja y a tratar sus urgentes asuntos.’

‘Lo veo razonable, dado que no contaba con mi presencia. ¿A dónde he de dirigirme para tratar con él?’ Dijo Bard acercandose al enano dispuesto a no dejar escapar la ocasión, pues necesitaba el oro cuanto antes y tenía un asunto personal que también quería tratar antes de partir para Dorwinion.

‘A la fragua.’ Dijo Balin con una sonrisa forzada. Bard se paró en seco. ‘Haré que un guardia le acompañe.’

Y dicho esto salió de la habitación. Bard se giró para mirar a sus compañeros con asombro y muchas preguntas en la mente. ¿La fragua? ¿Qué hacía el Rey Enano allí? ¿Por qué le permitía ir a una de sus partes secretas? Fuese lo que fuese a Bard le pareció que el lugar no podía ser más idóneo para lo que tenía en mente. 


	4. La negociación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard y Thorin hablan. Bard quiere algo que Thorin no le puede dar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero perdón por el retraso. Ha sido una semana de locos. 
> 
> Lo segundo. Me voy a tomar ciertas libertades con lo que aparece en este capítulo. Todo de lo que hablo aquí está investigado, pero dado que hay ciertos matices de los cuales Tolkien nunca escribió he decidido inventármelos yo. No es como si me hubiese inventado todo. 
> 
> Lo tercero. Si pensabais que este fic iba sobre un banquete (como pensaba yo cuando empecé a escribirlo) estáis muy confundidos.

Bard había visto fraguas. Fraguas de pequeñas ciudades, la fragua que había en la Ciudad del Lago, fraguas por el estilo, sin embargo, cuando entró en la fragua de Erebor no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que nunca antes había visto lo que era en realidad una fragua.

‘Esta es la fragua principal, es la más antigua y también la más grande.’ Dijo Balin mientras los guiaba al arquero y a su acompañante, pues Thorin solo había permitido que fuese con uno de sus hombres de confianza, no más, por el interior de la Montaña. ‘Tener cuidado con la cabeza y con… bueno, con todo en general. Este sitio no es lugar para Hombres.’ La última frase la murmuró para sí.

Aún co los años de práctica de Bard en disimular su asombro ante la majestuosidad de Erebor le costaba trabajo mantener la boca cerrada. El que no podía evitar ir con ella abierta era su mejor amigo y Capitán de la Guardia de Dale. Los grandes techos, las paredes de roca maziza, el sonido de los martillos golpenando contra el yunque mezclado con el del oro líquido recorriendo los carriles hasta llegar a sus respectivos puestos cual canción ancestral era demasiado para el humilde hijo de un pescador.

‘¿Qué es lo que está haciendo el Rey aquí? Si se puede saber.’ Preguntó Bard mirando los enormes pilares golpear el oro que sujetaba un enano en su mano.

‘Trabajar.’ Dijo Balin como si la pregunta fuese absurda. Bard miró a su compañero y este se encogió de hombros. ‘Le encontraréis en el compartimento del fondo, al final de la sala. Yo me despido aquí. Caballeros.’ Dijo con una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

Bard caminó hacia donde le habían indicado evitando las miradas que los enanos le echaban al pasar. Llegó a un espacio abierto, una pequeña fragua individual, pequeña en comparación con todo lo demás, grande en relación a la que había en Dale. Ahora comprendió el porqué de que todo lo que tenían en los últimos años se construía o forjaba en el reino del Enano. Allí vio a uno de los enanos de la Compañía, no se acordaba de su nombre, y a su lado, de espaldas, había un enano sin túnica. No era raro, el calor de la fragua era sofocante y casi todos iban ligeros de ropa, el material más abrigado era el de los guantes que utilizaban. Sin embargo, este enano tenía el hombro izquierdo cubierto con un intrincado tatuaje que le cubría parte del hombro y, como pudo comprobar unos segundos después, parte del pecho. Gracias a la luz proveniente de los hornos pudo ver las cicatrices que cubrían su parte superior. El pelo lo tenía recogido en una coleta baja, excepto por dos trenzas a cada lado de la cabeza. Bard oyó el sonido que hacía el hierro caliente al contacto con el agua y por unos segundos no pudo ver nada por culpa del vapor.

‘Nuestros calendarios deben funcionar distintos, pues según el mío nuestro encuentro era mañana.’ Dijo el Rey bajo la Montaña sacando el objeto del agua.

Bard se acercó a la zona de trabajo del rey, sin colocarse muy cerca; lo último que necesitaba era salir lastimado. ‘En efecto, era mañana, sin embargo no podía esperar pues mañana debo partir sin falta a Dorwinion.’ Thorin se giró y le miró esperando una explicación por molestar su preciado tiempo. ‘Necesito sacar dinero. Estamos teniendo problemas con el suministro de vino y necesito sacar dinero y algunas gemas.’

Thorin miró a un enano haciéndole un gesto. Este no tardó en traer un taburete para Bard, pues su Capitán se había quedado esperando. Bard se sentó y al hacerlo se fijó en lo que había encima de la mesa de Thorin. Un precioso juego herramientas de jardinería estaba perfectamente colocado, tan solo faltaba una pieza. El resto había sido forjado con el mejor hierro que jamas había visto el arquero, mejor que el de muchas espadas. Los mangos habían sido tallados en una madera brillante y estaban decorados con dibujos de oro y pequeñas gemas incrustadas. Faltaba la pala, pero el mango estaba allí esperando la pieza. Eran unas herramientas dignas de los propios Valar.

‘No tenías que venir hasta aquí para decírmelo.’ Dijo Thorin colocando la pala y cogiendo el martillo para darle los toques finales. ‘Podías habérselo dicho a Balin y él se hubiese encargado de darte lo que necesitases.’

‘Lo sé. Sin embargo quería comentarte otro asunto. Uno más personal.’

Thorin le miró esperando a que continuase. Si Bard se sentía un poco intimidado ante el físico del enano y la maestría con la que perfeccionaba la pieza no dejó que se notase en su rostro.

‘Estoy seguro que recuerdas la flecha que mató a Smaug.’ Ante esto Thorin paró de golpear unos segundos, tan solo unos segundos. ‘Esa flecha era una flecha negra, una flecha forjada con un metal que solo se puede encontrar aquí, si mi conocimiento no me falla. Esa flecha fue el legado que mi padre me pasó antes de morir, y el que a su vez su padre le pasó a él. Tiene un gran significado para mi familia.’

‘Sé de que flecha me hablas.’ Dijo Thorin con una voz un deje peligrosa. Una voz que ponía siempre que alguien mencionaba lo sucedido hacía tres años. ‘Esa flecha fue un regalo de mi abuelo, el rey Thrór, a tu abuelo Girion, Señor de Dale. Lo recuerdo. Estaba presente el día que se la dio.’

Bard se quedó mirando al Rey Enano fijamente durante unos segundos con una sonrisa interna. “Por supuesto que había estado allí”, pensó. A veces se olvida de cuanto vivían los Enanos.

‘¿A qué debo esta historia sobre el legado de tu familia?’ Dijo mientras cogía el unía las dos partes de la pala.

Bard respiró. Thorin no era alguien paciente y siempre iba al grano del asunto. Bard lo sabía, por lo que decidió dejarse de rodeos.

‘Va a ser el cumpleaños de mi primogénito en dos semanas. Es una edad muy importante para nosotros y quería darle algo que especial. Lo lógico sería que le pasase el legado familiar como hizo mi padre, pero dicho legado ya no existe…’

‘Y quieres otra flecha.’ Dijo Thorin sin dejarle acabar.

‘Exacto.’

Thorin dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Bard. Gracias al taburete en el que estaba sentado el arquero no tenía que levantar la mirada para hacerlo, pues le tenía al mismo nivel, casi un poco más bajo.

‘Lo que pides no es algo que esté en tu poder pedir.’ Dijo Thorin.

‘No lo pido. Lo encargo. Estoy dispuesto a pagar por ello.’ Contestó Bard.

‘Hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden comprar, pues su valor es superior a cualquier suma de dinero. Esta es una de ellas.’

‘Si algo he aprendido de los Enanos es que todo tiene un precio. Aún así no estamos hablando de una joya preciosa como el Corazón de la Montaña, estamos hablando de una flecha.’

‘Una flecha forjada con metal negro. Un metal que como bien has dicho solo se puede encontrar aquí.’ La voz de Thorin era un poco más peligrosa. No le gustaba que sacasen el tema de la Piedra del Arca. Aún así Bard no se intimidó. Había venido a comprar una flecha y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

‘Exacto.’

Thorin vio que no se iba a dar por vencido. No sabía como decirle que no sin revelar el secreto de dicho metal. No podía explicarle a Bard que era imposible forjar otra, nadie podría forjar otra, pues el secreto de cómo hacerlo había muerto junto con su abuelo.

‘Lo único que te pido es que me digas con quién debo hablar para encargar una. Comprendo que no es algo usual, que es algo muy valioso, pero para mi es algo que como bien dices, no tiene precio. Ha pertenecido a mi Casa durante décadas y quiero que siga siendo así.’

‘No hay nadie en esta montaña que la pueda hacer.’

‘Thorin.’ Dijo Bard perdiendo la paciencia.

Thorin golpeó la mesa. ‘Escúchame. Esto no es como encargar una gargantilla de diamantes o una tiara de esmeraldas o rubíes. Estamos hablando de un material que no se encuentra en la naturaleza, un material que no existe. No es como ir a excavar oro. El metal negro no existe. Se crea. Un material que solo el Rey de Erebor puede crear.’

Eso cambiaba los planes de Bard, aún así no pensaba darse por vencido. ‘¿Qué es lo que quieres?’ Le preguntó Bard perdiendo la paciencia. ‘Dime. ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de una flecha de dicho material?’

Unos cuantos enanos de giraron a ver quién se atrevía a hablarle así a su rey. Algunos agarraron los martillos más fuerte de lo requerido en caso de que hiciese falta romperle la cabeza a alguien. El Capitán de Dale llevó la mano a la espada.

Si las miradas matasen Bard habría muerto de una forma lenta y dolorosa en ese mismo momento, pues la mirada de Thorin no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre sus sentimientos hacia el arquero y la conversación que estaba manteniendo. Thorin era un enano impulsivo. Un enano que se dejaba guiar por sus emociones más que por la observación y la estrategia, algo que no siempre había jugado a su favor en el pasado, aunque ahora tenía a Bilbo para solucionar su falta de… perspicacia. Fue precisamente ese impulso irracional lo que le hizo hablar sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que tragarse sus palabras.

‘¿Una flecha? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?’ Bard asintió. ‘¿Y cómo vas a pagarme, Bard? ¿Cómo pensabas pagar los servicios del Rey de Erebor?’

‘Sabes cuanto oro tengo dado que reside bajo tus dominios.’

‘No estoy interesado en oro.’ Y esa era una frase que nunca, o casi nunca, se oiría salir de la boca de un Enano. ‘Como podrás ver tengo todo el que desee a mi disposición. Además, estamos hablando de algo para tu familia, de algo personal. Lo lógico sería que me pagases con algo personal.’

‘No sabía que poseyera algo que fuera de tu interés. Aún así lo veo justo. ¿Qué es lo que pides a cambio?’

‘Te lo diré cuando tenga la flecha.’ Dijo Thorin vistiéndose y quitándose la cinta del pelo. Bard le miró sin comprender.

‘¿Perdón? ¿Me estas diciendo que harás la flecha pero no me dirás el precio a pagar hasta que me la vayas a dar?’

‘No tengo por costumbre repetirme. Ese es el trato. ¿Lo aceptas?’

Bard quería decir que no. No podía aceptar algo como aquello. No solo le ponía en una situación peligrosa, sino que le ponía a merced del Rey Enano dado que estaba dispuesto a dar a cambio cualquier cosa con tal de darle a su hijo el legado de su casa, y eso era algo que Thorin sabía. Aún así no necesitó mucho tiempo para pensar la respuesta.

‘Acepto.’

*** 

‘¿Por qué no le quieres hacer la flecha?’ Preguntó Bilbo mientras le desenredaba el pelo recién lavado.

Thorin estaba en la gran bañera, disfrutando como sus músculos se relajaban en el agua caliente tras un duro día de trabajo. Bilbo estaba fuera, sentado sobre un cojín, desenredándole el pelo y masajeándole la cabeza. No le había contado a qué había ido a la fragua, le había dicho que a forjar algo para des-estresarse, pero le había contado la conversación con Bard.

‘No es que no quiera hacérsela, es que no puedo. Nadie puede.’

‘No comprendo.’ Dijo Bilbo. Y fue entonces cuando Thorin le contó algo que no le había contado nunca a nadie, uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía de su abuelo.

 

_‘Thorin, ven aquí.’ Thorin estaba escondido. Sabía que no podía ir a la fragua, pues era demasiado pequeño, pero quería ver que estaba haciendo su abuelo. Thorin salió de su escondite y se acercó al Rey bajo la Montaña._

_‘Quería ver lo que hacías.’ Se justificó el joven._

_‘No pasa nada, Thorin, pero que no se vuelva a repetir. Este lugar no es sitio para un niño. Ya vendrás cuando seas mayor.’_

_Thorin asintió. Su abuelo le subió encima de la mesa y le enseñó lo que había hecho._

_‘Esto que ves aquí es una flecha negra. Esta hecha con un metal especial, un metal único. ¿Cónoces ese metal?’ Preguntó el Rey._

_‘No, no me lo han enseñado.’_

_‘Ni te lo enseñarán, pues es único de aquí.’ Dijo Thrór._

_‘¿Solo existe existe en Erebor?’ Preguntó el joven con ojos asombrados._

_‘Se podría decir. Te voy a contar una cosa, Thorin, algo que me tienes que prometer que no le contarás nunca a nadie.’_

_‘¿Ni siquiera a Frerin?’_

_‘No. Este debe de ser nuestro secreto.’_

_Thorin le miró pensándose la respuesta. No le gustaba ocultarle cosas a Frerin, aunque este fuese muy pequeño para entenderlas._

_‘Esta bien.’ Asintió en niño._

_‘Este metal, Thorin, es único de la Montaña. Pero no es un metal que se saque de la roca, es un metal que se crea. Un metal que solo el Rey bajo la Montaña puede crear.’_

_‘¿Cómo?’ Preguntó el niño lleno de curiosidad._

_‘Te lo explicaré mejor cuando seas mayor, pero por ahora has de entender que solo el Rey legítimo de Erebor puede crear este tipo de material. Los reyes de las grandes Casas tienen dones que les identifican como legítimos reyes de dichas dinastías. El nuestro es el de crear este material. Es un material que no debe de ser creado a la ligera, pues sus características son muy especiales.’_

_‘¿Es mágico?’_

_Thrór rió. Era una risa poderosa y profunda._

_‘Eres curioso. Eso es bueno.’ Y no dijo más sobre el asunto. Aún así a Thorin nunca se le olvidó el color de dicho metal y el tacto suave y frío que poseía._

 

‘Nunca me contó cómo hacerlo. El secreto se perdió con él.’

Bilbo frunció el ceño. Tenía que haber algún libro, algún documento que hablase de eso. Algo tan importante no podía no estar registrado en algún sitio.

‘No te preocupes, Thorin, encontraremos la forma de hacerlo. Mañana sin falta me pondré a buscar información en la Biblioteca. Al fin y al cabo tu eres el legítimo Rey Bajo la Montaña, y estamos en Erebor.’

Thorin se giró con una leve sonrisa en la cara. No sabía cómo lo lograba, pero el hobbit siempre conseguía aliviar sus preocupaciones. A su lado sentía que era capaz de cualquier cosa. Thorin vio la sonrisa sincera que había en sus labios y no pudo evitar acercarse a él para besarle.

‘Está bién, _ghivashel._ ’

Thorin aún no era consciente de la importancia de las últimas palabras de Bilbo. 

 

 


	5. La fragua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo encuentra inspiración para su fiesta y Thorin solución a sus problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento. Yo quería que este capítulo estuviese dedicado a Bilbo organizando la fiesta y teniendo momentos con Fili, Kili y Dís... Os lo juro. Y si todavía queréis esos momentos os los daré en el próximo capítulo. 
> 
> No sé que ha sucedido. De repente estaba haciendo un pequeño resumen del día de Thorin y pum! De la nada! No he podido evitarlo. Thorin en la fragua es superior a mis fueras.
> 
> Espero que no os importe....

‘¿Nada?’ Preguntó Bilbo a Ori por tercera vez ese día.

‘No. Bilbo, lo siento mucho. No hay nada en toda la Biblioteca que hable de eso. Puede que esté perdido por algún lado, aún así no sé cuando lo voy a encontrar.’ Dijo Ori depcionado por no haber podido ayudar a su amigo.

‘No pasa nada, Ori. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.’

‘A tu servicio en lo que sea.’ Y dicho esto se fue a continuar con su trabajo.

Bilbo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar cual iba a ser su siguiente plan de acción para ayudar a Thorin, pues Fili y Kili se le acercaron corriendo.

‘Bilbo, mira lo que hemos encontrado.’ Dijeron con un tono de voz más alto del apropiado en un sitio de estudio.

‘Shhh. No tan alto. ¿Qué es lo que habéis encontrado?’ Les dijo Bilbo.

Fili puso un viejo rollo de papel encima de la mesa. En el había algo escrito con runas en Khuzul y una imagen de lo que era la sala de celebración de Erebor.

‘Es la sala de celebraciones de Erebor.’ Dijo Kili por si no era evidente.

Bilbo prestó atención al dibujo. Aún con los colores un poco gastados se podía distinguir la decoración. La gran sala de mármol verde estaba decorada con pequeñas velas y guirnaldas doradas, con cintas de tonos rosas, malvas y granates y unos diseños en los estampados de las telas que decoraban las mesas y sillas que Bilbo no había visto jamás en sus años en la Montaña.

‘¿De cuándo es esto?’ preguntó asombrado.

‘No sé. No pone la fecha.’ Dijo Fili.

‘Aún así es una decoración bonita, ¿no?’ Continuó Kili.

‘Después de mucho buscar creemos que esta es la mejor que hemos visto.’ Dijo Fili.

‘Sí, tiene luz y color y los diseños geométricos son muy intrincados.’ La sonrisa de Kili lo decía todo.

‘Pues deberíamos averiguar qué es.’ Les dijo Bilbo, ‘Si alguien ha decidido recordar el evento en un dibujo debió de ser algo importante. Nunca antes había visto estos colores, ni esa distribución. Debió de ser algo muy especial.’

‘Ori.’ Llamaron a la vez los dos hermanos. Bilbo les hizo un gesto para que bajasen la voz, pero pasó desapercibido. Ori no tardó en llegar con una pila de libros en sus brazos.

‘Ori, necesitamos que nos digas qué es esto.’ Dijo Fili con su voz autoritaria. Esa que ponía siempre que quería recordar que era el Príncipe heredero.

‘Es una fiesta.’ Dijo Ori dejando los libros en la mesa.

‘Eso ya lo sabemos.’ Intervino Kili. ‘Lo que queremos saber es de qué año es.’

‘Déjame ver.’ Ori estuvo inspeccionando el dibujo durante unos minutos mientras hablaba para él. ‘Yo he leído sobre esto.’ Dijo al final y se fue con el dibujo en busca de algo. Los tres se quedaron esperando. Al cabo de unos minutos Ori volvió con un gran libro. ‘Aquí esta. 2760 de la Tercera Edad. La última gran fiesta registrada antes de la llegada de Smaug. Aquí se habla de la gran fiesta por el nacimiento de la princesa Dís, hija de Thrain. Se hace especial mención a la exquisita decoración y los tonos malvas y rosas, dice que…’

Pero no tuvo tiempo de acabar pues Fili y Kili dijeron a la vez “madre” y salieron corriendo en lo que Bilbo supuso como su búsqueda.

‘Dice algo más sobre cómo se decoró.’ Preguntó Bilbo.

‘No mucho, pero te lo puedes leer si quieres.’

‘¿Lo puedo tomar prestado?’

‘Claro. El tiempo que necesites.’

‘Muchas gracias Ori.’ Dijo Bilbo cogiendo el libro. Si parecía grande en brazos de Ori, en los de Bilbo parecía gigantesco. De hecho lo era en comparación con el hobbit. Aún así Bilbo salió con el libro en los brazos intentando no tropezarse y caminando lo más dignamente que sus peludos pies le permitían.

*** 

‘Mi señor, tiene una carta de Erebor.’ Dijo Lindir ofreciendo el sobre a Elrond.

Elrond le dio las gracias con una inclinación de cabeza y miró el sobre. La carta, en efecto, procedía de Erebor, pero no había sido escrita por ningún enano. El sello que la cerraba así lo demostraba, pues ningún enano cerraba una carta con una puerta hobbit como signo.

‘He de reconocer que no esperaba una respuesta tan pronto.’ Comentó el elfo, a lo que Lindir asintió.

Elrond abrió la carta y sonrió al leerla. Al acabar miró al cielo y calculó cuánto tiempo había tardado la carta en llegar y cuando tardaría él.

‘Lindir, parto hacia Erebor en dos semanas. Por favor, prepara lo necesario para el viaje.’

‘¿Mi señor?’ Lindir no comprendía que iba a hacer su señor en Erebor, en esa tierra de Enanos.

‘He sido invitado a la fiesta que se va a celebrar en honor a la llegada de edad del príncipe Kili. Y, aunque en condiciones normales no dejaría Imladris por algo así, quiero ver la reconstrucción de Erebor. Además, he sido invitado por el mismo Consorte.’

‘¿El hobbit?’

Lord Elrond, alguien famoso por su gesto severo y pensativo, sonrió ligeramente acordándose de la pequeña criatura. Quería volver a ver al hobbit. No todos los días los elfos tenían contacto con tan asombrosas criaturas y Elrond quería aprovechar la nueva amistad que tenía con una de ellas. Mithrandil tenía razón en que a veces las pequeñas cosas son las más poderosas. Elrond sabía que la mayoría no miraría dos veces a un hobbit, tachándolos de blandos e insignificantes, pero Elrond había conocido a Bilbo Bolsón y había visto el ingenio y la fortaleza que residía en él.

‘Sí. Manda llamar al jefe de la herrería y de la biblioteca. No puedo ir con las manos vacías.’ Y dicho continuó leyendo la carta que su hija le había escrito desde Lothlóriel. 

*** 

Thorin miró la flecha y resopló. Habían pasado tres días desde que Bard había venido a su reino. Tres días en los que se preguntaba por qué no se había mordido la lengua y haberse negado a hacer la flecha. Al fin y al cabo era el Rey. Podía negarse a hacer lo que quisiese, ¿no?

 _“No, porque tu orgullo es más grande que tu sentido común”_ le solía decir siempre su hermana, y Thorin odiaba que tuviese razón.

Llenó de rabia golpeó la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en las manos. Era tarde y no había nadie en la fragua, solo él. Con los ojos cerrados y el pelo cubriéndole la visión no vio a Bilbo acercándose. Tampoco le oyó, dado que los hobbits tienen la habilidad de moverse sin que nadie les oiga. Pero sí notó dos pequeños pero seguros brazos rodeándole la cintura.

‘Thorin.’ Susurró Bilbo. Thorin se movió, apoyándose ligeramente en el pequeño hobbit. ‘Es muy tarde. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?’

Thorin se separó de él y se dio la vuelta. Bilbo solo vestía con una camisa y los pantalones con tirantes que tanto adoraba ponerse cuando se encontraba dentro de sus aposentos. El Rey imaginó que habría estado preparando la fiesta para su sobrino y que llevaría todo el día en lo que él denominaba “ropa cómoda”. Thorin, sin embargo, había bajado a la fragua vestido en su ornamenta real, pues no había vuelto a sus habitaciones en todo el día, y se había quitado cada una de las capas y la corona para trabajar en la dichosa flecha. Solo una fina túnica separaba su torso de los dedos del mediano.

‘¿Es muy tarde?’ preguntó apoyándose contra la mesa.

Bilbo asintió y se acercó a él, colocándose entre sus piernas. Sabía que Thorin estaba cansado, que había tenido un día muy largo de reuniones con los representantes de las Montañas Grises, y que había agotado la poco energía que le quedaba trabajado en la flecha, aún así no pudo evitar que se le secase la garganta ante la imagen que tenía delante. La belleza de Thorin era imponente. No era una belleza como la de los elfos, elegante y pura; o como la de los hombres, joven y fresca; o como la de los hobbits; inocente y cotidiana. No, Thorin Escudo de Roble era descendiente de Durin, el mayor de los Siete Padres de los Enanos, el primer ser creado por Aüle. En su físico se veía que no era un enano común, cada parte de él gritaba realeza, cada músculo de su cuerpo había sido entrenado para ser invencible en batalla y habilidoso en la fragua. Era lo que todo enano aspiraba a ser, pero eso no era lo que dejaba sin aliento a Bilbo. Al fin y al cabo Bilbo era un hobbit, y aunque admiraba el cuerpo de su esposo, pues era difícil no hacerlo, eran sus ojos y su voz lo que hacía que le temblaran las piernas.

‘He pasado el día con tus sobrinos y tu hermana. Tengo ideas sobre como quiero que sea la fiesta, pero para ello voy a necesitar tu ayuda.’ Dijo tocando la fina túnica y notando como los músculos de debajo se relajaban con su tacto.

‘Lo que pidas, _umzim_.’ Thorin llevó las manos a la cintura de Bilbo y con los pulgares acarició su blanda tripita. Bilbo no tardó en acercarse más a él, enredando sus manos en su pelo.

‘¿Por qué no continuamos la conversación en un sitio más privado.’ Dijo acariciando la oreja del enano.

‘Aquí no hay nadie.’ La manos de Thorin se movieron a la espalda de Bilbo.

‘En nuestra habitación tampoco. Y no es un sitio público o…’ Pero Bilbo no pudo acabar la frase pues Thorin le besó apasionadamente.

‘Thorin, puede entrar cualquiera.’ Protestó Bilbo cuando se separaron para respirar.

‘La fragua está cerrada.’ Dijo Thorin besándole el cuello. ‘El guardia acaba de pasar hace unos minutos.’ Le besó la oreja y Bilbo suspiró. ‘No pasará hasta dentro de una hora.’ Dijo antes de chupar ligeramente la punta de la oreja del hobbit. Eso fue la perdición de Bilbo. Toda su compostura y su saber estar Bolsón desapareció de golpe y solo quedó la necesidad de estar más cerca de Thorin, lo más cerca posible.

‘Thorin.’ Susurró antes de besarle. Thorin no tardó en bajar sus manos a los muslos de Bilbo y levantarle. Bilbo rodeó a Thorin con sus piernas, sujetándose mejor, sin dejar de besarle.

Estuvieron así, besándose, disfrutando el uno del otro durante un largo rato hasta que Thorin se giró y depositó a Bilbo en la mesa tirando al suelo las puntas de flecha que había hecho ese día. Empezó a mover las caderas suavemente y Bilbo dejó de besarle para tomar aire.

‘Thorin.’

‘¿Si, _uzayung?’_ Dijo sin parar el dulce movimiento que hacía que le fuese difícil hablar.

‘Debemos… Thorin.’ Gimió suavemente. Thorin llevó sus manos y las metió por dentro de la camisa. ‘Thorin, no. Para.’

Thorin paró. Bilbo pudo ver en sus ojos decepción, y se sentía mal por ello, pero sabía que no era civilizado ni de un hobbit digno y respetado hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque hacía tiempo que Bilbo había dejado de ser un hobbit respetado… Y Thorin decía que tenían tiempo…. “No, Bilbo, ¿qué diría tu padre si te viera?” Bilbo no quería ni imaginárselo. Aún así pensó lo que siempre pensaba en una situación en la cual no sabía si ser Bolsón o Took. “¿Qué haría mamá?”

Miró a Thorin, sabía que si le pedía que siguiesen en su habitaciones Thorin no se opondría, aunque podía ver lo mucho que le gustaba a Thorin la idea de tener a su consorte para el solo en la fragua. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era un simple hobbit para contradecir a un poderoso rey enano?

Bilbo sonrió. ‘Más te vale que ese guardia no pase hasta dentro de una hora.’ Dijo quitándose los tirantes.

‘Tranquilo, _âzuygâl_. Además, tu cuerpo es solo mío para ver y disfrutar.’

‘Sabes que eso va en dos direcciones, ¿verdad?’ Thorin asintió quitándose la túnica y tirándola al suelo. Bilbo se olvidó de respirar durante unos segundos. ‘Bien.’ Dijo al final, llevando las manos al pecho de Thorin. ‘Que no se te olvide.’

‘Soy todo tuyo.’ Thorin le besó el cuello mientras le desabrochaba la camisa.

‘Todo mío.’ Dijo Bilbo antes de que Thorin le besase.

Y durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos se olvidaron de la fiesta y de los problemas del día y del cansancio de una larga jornada. No fue hasta mucho más tarde, cuando estaban sentados en el suelo, recuperando el aliento, cuando Bilbo se fijó en las puntas de flecha tiradas en el suelo. Cogió una y la observó. Era una hermosa punta de flecha, pero no tenía nada especial, era como todas las demás puntas de flecha, sin embargo Thorin se fijó en algo que antes no había visto. El metal de la punta estaba como escamado. Cogió la punta de las manos de Bilbo y la miró. No era posible, el metal no se escamaba, pero este lo estaba. Poco a poco Thorin empezó a quitar las capas con las uñas. Bilbo no sabía que estaba haciendo ni porqué arañaba el metal, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó a su lado, mirando. Al cabo de un rato Thorin volvió a observar a punta de flecha. Le había quitado la fina capa escamada que la cubría y ahora, en lugar de una común punta de flecha, tenía en sus manos una hecha de un metal negro, frío y suave. Thorin miró a Bilbo y vio en sus ojos la misma luz que había visto minutos atrás cuando le tenía en sus brazos y este gemía su nombre perdido en su placer. La misma luz que veía cada día cuando abría los ojos al despertarse.

Bilbo le tomó la mano que sostenía la punta y la besó.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien quiere saber que pasa en la fragua con detalles que lo haga saber y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para rellenar ese vacio ;)


	6. The preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La preparación para la fiesta se organiza, y problemas surgen el el bosque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very late an I'm very tired so sorry for the mistake Dios... estoy escribiendo en inglés, así de cansada estoy. Vale. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a tgttm. Escrito pensado en ti. 
> 
> Para el resto espero que os guste. El lunes publicaré el sigueinte cuando vuelva del finde.

Dís miró a sus hijos con esa mirada que solo son capaces de poner las madres que transmiten una mezcla de amor y desesperación. Llevaban más de dos teteras de las de Bilbo tratando de discutir los colores de las guirnaldas y aún no se ponían de acuerdo.

‘Pues yo pienso que el malva es un color de chica.’ Dijo Kili por octava vez.

‘No lo es. Es un color muy bonito. Mira lo bien que queda con el verde de las paredes.’ Le dijo Bilbo mostrándole el dibujo.

‘Es verdad. El tono queda bien.’ Tuvo que reconocer Fili.

‘Pues a mi no me gusta. Y es mi cumpleaños. No sé porque no pueden ser azules.’

‘No. Me niego.’ Exclamó Bilbo. Dís sonrió. Ella no quería meterse en medio, pues sabía cómo acabaría todo, ella y Bilbo organizando solos la fiesta como llevaba sucediendo los últimos tres años. Esta vez prefería apartarse y disfrutar del espectáculo mientras sacaba brillo al hacha que tenía en el cabecero de su cama.

‘Tu y tu tío sois iguales y ya no lo soporto. Comprendo que el azul sea vuestro color favorito, pero hay más colores. Muchos más.’

‘Cómo el rojo.’ Dijo Fili orgulloso. Era su color favorito.

‘O como el verde, el amarillos, el rosa, el malva, el marrón, el turquesa… ¡El turquesa!’ Exclamó Bilbo. Lo acababa de visualizar. Turquesa. El color perfecto que pegaba de maravilla con el malva que quería poner.’

‘¿Qué es turquesa?’ Preguntó Kili.

‘Es una piedra preciosa.’ Dijo Fili orgulloso de saber la respuesta.

Dís suspiró, quería a sus hijos más que a su vida, pero a veces deseaba haber tenido un niña también, alguien con quien poder hablar de algo más a parte de lucha y armas. No todo en la vida eran bonitas hachas o espadas, también había otras cosas, cosas que solo entendían las mujeres. Y los hobbits, al parecer.

‘Es una piedra, pero también es un color. Y va muy bien con el malva.’ Les dijo Bilbo. ‘Ya está decidido. Ahora podemos empezar con los diseños de los estampados.’

Kili no estaba muy convencido con los colores, pero decidió callarse, confiaba en Bilbo y sabía que haría algo genial. Aún que no sabía como, pues no era capaz de imaginar cómo sería el resultado final.

‘Para eso he tenido una idea.’ Dijo Fili sacando y trozo de papel del bolsillo. En el había un intrincado dibujo geométrico donde un triángulo se iba juntando con un círculo de una forma bastante difícil pero hermosa. Dís se asomó a mirar el dibujo y sonrió. A veces sus hijos la sorprendrían para bien.

‘Es muy bonito. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?’ Preguntó Bilbo.

‘Lo hicimos nosotros, hace mucho.’ Dijo Fili mirando el dibujo y recordando.

 

Fili estaba tratando de realizar los ejercicios que le había puesto Balin. No eran fáciles, pero Fili simpre se le había dado especialmente bien el álgebra, pero no era tan bueno con las formas y los ejercicios que requerían de percepción visual. Dejó sus deberes encima de la mesa y se fue a buscar un libro que necesitaba. Al volver se encontró con su hermano pequeño subido encima de la silla. Kili no tendría ni diez años por aquel entonces y, como todo enano infante de su edad, todo era demasiado grande para él. Aún así siempre había sido ágil y había conseguido subirse a mirar qué hacía su hermano que le impedía jugar con él.

‘¿Qué haces _nanadith_?’ Dijo Fili dejando el libro.

‘¿Qué haces?’ Preguntó el pequeño mirando el triángulo dibujado en el papel minutos antes por su hermano.

‘Hago la tarea que Balin me ha dado para hoy. Bájate, que necesito acabar.’

‘¿Te ayudo?’

Fili sonrió. Kili aún no era consciente de los ojos que ponía cuando decía algo en ese tono inocente, y esperaba que nunca lo supiese, pues Fili sabía que no tardaría en sacar provecho de ello.

‘No puedes. Esto no lo entiendes. Eres muy pequeño aún.’ Dijo cogiendo a su hermano y sentándolo encima de sus rodillas.

‘Explícamelo.’ Dijo Kili, siempre testarudo.

Fili sonrió e intentó explicárselo. Kili le miraba con una cara de concentración suprema y cuando por fin Fili terminó de contarle el problema Kili estuvo cayado durante unos minutos. Miró los apuntes de su hermano, miró el dibujo y la explicación y volvió a mirar los apuntes.

‘Está mal.’ Dijo Kili.

‘¿Cómo?’ Preguntó su hermano con una sonrisa tierna.

‘No es un triángulo. Es un círculo.’

‘No puede ser. No puede ser un círculo. No entra.’ Dijo Fili desenredando el pelo de Kili.

‘Sí, mira.’ Y Kili cogió el grafito y dibujo alrededor del triángulo un círculo. ‘Ves. Es un círculo.’ Dijo con una sonrisa.

Fili miró el papel y, con la boca abierta, se dio cuenta de que su hermano tenía razón. Era un círculo. ‘¿Cómo lo has sabido?’ Estaba atónito.

‘Tu me lo has explicado y era la única opción. No podía ser un triángulo porque tu ya habías hecho un triángulo y me has dicho que estaba mal, asi que solo podía ser esto. ¿Te he ayudado?’

Fili asintió aún sin poder creérselo.

‘Bien.’ Dijo Kili emocionado y saltando al suelo. ‘¿Podemos jugar ahora?’

 

Kili sonrió al ver el dibujo. Nunca olvidaría ese momento pues la sonrisa de su hermano cuando le había preguntado si ya podían jugar había sido una de las más intensas y radiantes que jamás le había visto. Más tarde Fili le confesó que era por lo orgulloso que se había sentido de él por haber solucionado el problema siendo tan pequeño. “No tienes porqué” le había dicho Kili, “sin ti no lo había conseguido. Fuimos los dos”. Desde entonces todos los problemas que tenían los solucionaban juntos.

‘Bueno, pues ya tenemos tema. Ahora solo quedar hablar con Vili para que empiece a coser.

‘No te preocupes, Bilbo.’ Dijo Dís levantándose y dejando el hacha al lado de la chimenea. ‘Voy a decir que le llamen.’

 

*** 

‘Mi rey, siento informarle que empezamos a tener problemas con las reservas actuales.’ Dijo el jefe de la bodega del rey Elfo.

‘¿Problemas?’ Dijo Thranduil moviendo la cabeza para mirar a su locutor. ‘¿Qué clase de problemas?’

‘Empezamos a escasear suministros. No llegan más de Dale o de la Ciudad del Lago y estamos acabando la reservas que teníamos.’

‘¿Aún no ha solucionado Bard el problema del vino?’ Dijo Thranduil molesto. Él no tenía tiempo de estar detrás de todo el mundo controlando todo, de ahí que tuviera jefes para cada cosa, pero estaba replanteándose el cambiar al último que había seleccionado para el cargo. Después del anterior que había dejado escapar a sus prisioneros pensó que cualquiera sería mejor. Resultaba que no.

‘No, mi señor. Aún no.’

‘¿Y por qué no se me ha informado de esto antes de llegar a este punto?’

El jefe de bodega no digo nada, pues no tenía escusa.

‘¿Para cuánto nos queda?’

‘Como mucho hasta dentro de un mes mi señor.’

Thranduil estaba furioso, pero su rostro seguía impasible como siempre. Lo único que había cambiado era que había cerrado los ojos muy despacio, como si estuviese cansado de la vida que le había tocado vivir. Hizo un gesto con la mano y el jefe de bodega se fue.

‘Manda llamar a mi hijo.’

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Legolas llegó.

‘¿Qué sucede, _ada_?’

‘Necesito que vayas a Dale. Pues parece que no hay nadie lo suficientemente competente por aquí como para solucionar este problema que tenemos.’

‘¿De que problema se trata?’ Dijo Legolas acercándose al trono de su padre.

‘No nos queda vino y las reservas que tenemos solo nos durara hasta dentro de un mes. No sé que problemas está teniendo Bard con los de Dorwinion, pero quiero que vayas y te informes y soluciones el problema. Es intolerable la situación en la que estamos.’

‘¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya hasta Dale para ver qué sucede con el vino?’ A veces Legolas se sorprendía de las prioridades de su padre.

Thranduil le miró sin comprender muy bien el tono de la pregunta.

‘Sí. Pensé que te caía bien el humano.’

‘Así es, _ada_ , no me importaría volver a verle.’ Legolas había conocido a Bard desde siempre, gracias a sus tratos con la Ciudad del Lago, pero desde la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos se habían hecho buenos amigos.

‘Parte lo antes posible, y llévate una pequeña escolta.’

‘Así lo haré.’ Dijo Legolas haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y dándose la vuelta para irse. Justo antes de salir oyó la voz de su padre.

‘Ya que estás por la zona infórmate de cómo va Erebor. Pero sin que lo sepa el enano.’

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Legolas, a veces conocía demasiado bien a su padre.

‘Así lo haré.’

A los pocos días Legolas salía del palacio de Bosque junto con Tauriel y dos amigos más, de camino a Esgaroth.

 

*** 

Había veces en las que Thorin odiaba ser rey. No ser rey en general, pues desde la desaparición de su padre siempre había sido rey de su pueblo. Pero había sido un rey exiliado, y un rey exiliado no es lo mismo que ser soberano de un gran pueblo y tener en tu poder la montaña más poderosa y rica de toda la Tierra Media. Ser Rey de Erebor requería muchas horas de charlas y estrategias políticas y escuchas de sus súbditos y, a veces, Thorin echaba de menos ser un rey exiliado. Todo era más fácil cuando podías solucionar tus problemas de un espadazo. Sin embargo, sentarse y estar horas discutiendo sobre la producción de una de las minas de Erebor no era la mejor forma de pasar el día. Aún así Thorin nunca se arrepentiría. Él era Thorin II Escudo de Roble, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thror, descendiente de Durin, el Inmortal. Había nacido para ser rey y pensaba ser el mejor rey posible, pues su pueblo lo merecía.

Por suerte tenía un buen Consejo que le ayuda y tenía a Balin para hacerle la vida más fácil. Aún así no había nadie que le hiciese ver lo que debía de hacer como Bilbo. Su consorte tenía ese don de aclararle la mente y guiarle sin querer hacia el buen camino. No era que le dijese lo que tenía que hacer, no siempre, no en temas a los que Bilbo se refería como “cosas de Enanos”, sino que le ayudaba a relajarse y encontrar solución a los problemas que le había planteado ese día su Consejo como nadie era capaz de ayudarle. Él no pensaba cometer los errores de sus antepasados. Sabía que no podía gobernar solo, no sin supervisión, pues la enfermedad del oro era algo que siempre podía volver. También había aprendido con la aventura para reconquista Erebor que no podía, ni debía, hacerlo todo solo. No era inferior por pedir ayuda, ni menos válido como rey. Por suerte había encontrado alguien en quien podía confiar ciegamente, alguien que sabía que siempre velaría por su mejor interés, alguien que era capaz de hacerle entrar en razón aún en sus peores días.

Si había una cosa que odiase de ser soberano de Erebor por encima de todas era el no poder pasar tanto tiempo con su hobbit como desearía. Por eso quería aprovechar cada minuto que tenía libre para estar con él. Hoy tenía un par de horas libres entre la reunión que había tenido con su Consejo y la visita mensual a las minas. Bilbo quería comer fuera, en el exterior. Thorin no le veía el encanto a comer a la intemperie cuando uno podía comer en los expléndidos comedores de Erebor o en el comedor privado que tenían en sus aposentos. Pero sabía que a los hobbits le gustaba la naturaleza, y el césped y las flores. Bilbo llevaba muy mal los largos inviernos de Erebor, su anatomía no estaba preparada para soportar ni el frío ni situaciones que no fueran cómodas, soleadas y placenteras. Cada vez que Thorin veía a Bilbo cubierto de capas se le encogía el corazón. No podía evitar pensar que por su culpa Bilbo estaba así, que si no fuera por él Bilbo ahora estaría en su cálida Comarca, donde siempre hace sol y los prados son verdes y llenos de flores todo el año. Bilbo lo sabía, veía la culpabilidad en los ojos de su rey, y por eso siempre que hacía un día especialmente frío de acurrucaba en los brazos de Thorin y le decía: “no hay ningún lugar en toda la Tierra Media en el que preferiría estar que aquí, contigo”.

Por eso a Thorin no le importaba prepara un pony con comida y otros dos para ellos y salir a las fronteras de su reino, donde la vegetación había vuelto a crecer y el Celduin fluía fuerte. No llevaban escolta, pues tanto Bilbo como Thorin querían disfrutar de esos momentos en privacidad. Además, Bilbo odiaba llevar escolta, solo oír la palabra ya transformaba al cálido y educado hobbit en un ser digno de temer. Y, sinceramente, Thorin había vivido toda clase de situaciones horribles a lo largo de su vida y había salido vivo de todas ellas. Tenía bastante confianza en sus dotes como guerrero.

‘Mira.’ Dijo Bilbo señalando una flor. ‘Son dientes de león. Una de las flores más útiles que hay, si eres jardinero. Ayuda a las plantas a coger nutrientes y añade minerales y nutrientes fundamentales a la tierra, haciendo que sea más fácil plantar y trabajarla.’

Thorin miró a Bilbo lleno de amor. Sabía que nunca, en lo que le quedaba de vida, entendería como alguien podía tener tanto amor y pasión por algo como las flores; pero eso no influía en el hecho de que no había nada que le gustase más en el mundo que ver la cara de su hobbit hablar emocionado de algo que tanto amaba. A menudo Thorin imaginaba que Bilbo hablaba de gemas y joyas preciosas, para poder aparentar interés, otras veces, como hoy, simplemente se deleitaba en el entusiasmo del mediano.

No se lo pensó dos veces, se movió hasta donde estaba la flor y la arrancó de la tierra con mucho cuidado. La limpió y se acercó a Bilbo. Las demás razas solían pensar que como las manos de los enanos eran grandes eran poco hábiles o ágiles. No había nada más lejos de la verdad. Es cierto que no poseían la gracia de la de los elfos o la simpleza pero utilidad de la de los hombres o hobbits, pero eran capaces de crear las joyas más hermosas que jamás se habían visto. Colocó la flor detrás de la oreja puntiaguda del mediado. El amarillo de la flor solo realzaba el tono miel de su pelo. Pero no había nada más hermoso que la sonrisa ruborizada de Bilbo.

‘Estas precioso.’ Dijo Thorin acariciando la mejilla sin pelo que sus dedos se conocían de memoria.

Bilbo no dijo nada. Solo tocó la flor, con los mofletes rojos, y sujetándola, para que no se cayese, se acercó y besó a Thorin. La comida podía esperar un poco más. 


	7. La cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin y BIlbo discuten.

Bilbo sabía que algo no estaba correcto. No sabía el qué, pero notaba que algo no andaba bien. Se movió y sin darse cuenta se despertó. Era muy tarde o muy temprano, no sabía muy bien qué, aun así no eran horas para estar despierto.

Se había pasado todo el día ocupado. A primera hora había tenido una reunión con el jefe de los granjeros y agricultores de Dale para ayudarles con los nuevos cultivos, luego había tenido que ir a visitar el nuevo parque que estaban haciendo para los niños en la zona este de la montaña y más tarde se había puesto a escribir las invitaciones para la fiesta con Fili y Kili. Los dos hermanos tardaron muy poco en aburrirse y Bilbo se acabó viendo solo para escribirlas todas. Sabía que podía pedir a uno de los sirvientes reales que lo hiciese, como le había dicho Thorin, pero el pensaba que no era lo mismo, no era igual de personal, por lo que se había pasado toda la tarde escribiendo cartas personalizadas a cada uno de los invitados. Y todo sin segundo desayuno ni merienda. Cuando por fin había llegado el momento de cenar Bilbo se encontró solo en la sala para las comidas que tenía Thorin y él, vio que había una nota indicando que el Rey no podía ir a cenar con él debido a su agenda, por lo que Bilbo se preparó una humilde cena, ya sin apetito, y se fue a sus aposentos personales. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse y vio a Thorin entrar con la vestimenta que usaba cuando quería estar cómodo. Bilbo no se inmutó y continuó leyendo. Thorin se colocó detrás de él y llevó sus manos a sus hombros para masajearle la espalada, pero Bilbo se apartó levantándose.

‘ _Umzam_ , siento no haber estado para la cena.’ En la voz de Thorin se notaba el cansancio que tenía, pero Bilbo estaba demasiado cansado y molesto por no haber podido verle todo el día que no se dio cuenta.

‘Ni siquiera escribiste tu la nota.’ Dijo sin mirarle dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

Thorin respiró profundamente. Lo último que quería era discutir con Bilbo sin motivos. Se había pasado todo el día reunido con su consejo por culpa de Dain y de sus nuevas peticiones de comercio. Cuando por fin había tenido un momento para el Dwalin había venido a contarle los problemas que estaba teniendo con los nuevos reclusos. No podía decirle que no, por lo que acabaron cenando juntos. Mientras cenaban Thorin le contó lo de la flecha. Le dijo que no sabía cómo la había hecho. No entró en detalles de lo que había estado haciendo con Bilbo previamente, no porque Dwalin no supiese sobre su vida sexual, sino porque sabía que a Bilbo no le gustaba que hablase de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo, y él lo respetaba.

‘Es extraño.’ Dijo Dwalin dando un largo trago a la cerveza. ‘¿No recuerdas qué hiciste exactamente?’

Thorin negó con la cabeza. ‘Solo sé que vi algo extraño en la punta de flecha. Como si se estuviese llendo una capa del metal.’

‘Pero eso es imposible.’

‘Lo sé.’ El rey enano se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz. ‘Pero es lo que pasó. Estaba con Bilbo y de repente lo vi. Lo volví a intentar ayer, pero nada.’

‘¿Lo intentaste solo?’

‘Si.’

‘Quizás sea eso.’ Dijo Dwalin cogiendo el trozo de jabalí que quedaba en la mesa. ‘Quizás deberías llevarte al hobbit. Ya sabes, repetir el proceso como la otra vez.’

‘Eso no tiene sentido. Mi abuelo lo hizo solo, todos mis antepasados lo han hecho solos. No debo de necesitar a nadie para hacerlo.’ El tono de Thorin se había vuelto más agresivo de lo normal, pero Dwalin no se inmutó, estaba acostumbrado.

‘Yo solo te digo que repitas el proceso. Así a lo mejor descubres qué hiciste la otra vez.’

Thorin no respondió. Pasaron unos minutos más en un silencio cómodo, disfrutando la compañía del otro, hasta que Thorin se despidió.

‘¿Tan ocupado estabas que no podías dedicar unos segundos a escribirme una nota diciendo que no ibas a venir a cenar?’

‘Siento mucho si habías preparado la cena y…’

‘No.’ Grito Bilbo girándose. Sabía que Thorin no tenía la culpa de lo cansado que estaba, sabía que Thorin tenía muchas obligaciones, pero aún así eso no quitaba que se hubiese sentido decepcionado por no poder cenar con él, que no le había visto en todo el día y que ni siquiera se había dignado en escribirle él la nota diciendo que no iba a cenar con él después de que é se hubiese pasado toda la tarde escribiendo cartas a gente que ni siquiera sabía quien era. ‘No había preparado la cena. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque llevo todo el día de un lado para otro, encargándome de cosas para _tu_ reino y escribiendo invitaciones para la fiesta de _tu_ sobrino. ¿Y sabes qué? Que he sacado tiempo en mi apretada agenda par venir y cenar contigo, pero hubiese dado igual, porque lo único que me encuentro al llegar aquí es una nota escrita por uno de tus sirvientes diciendo que no tienes hueco en _tu_ agenda para mi.’

Bilbo no se enfadaba muy a menudo, no era un ser que perdiese el control, era una criatura tranquila, pues esa era su naturaleza. Ahora bien, cuando se enfadaba era algo digno de temer. Y Bilbo estaba enfadado. Estaba enfadado porque estaba cansado, porque no había visto a su esposo en todo el día y porque este ni siquiera se había molestado en escribirle la nota.

Thorin no sabía que decirle, no tenía escusa. Todo su ser le pedía que le gritase diciéndole que él no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie, que para eso era el rey, pero su sentido común le hizo callarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

‘Ni te ocurra irte, Thorin Escudo de Roble.’ Dijo Bilbo señalándole con el dedo. Eso era lo único que necesitaba la parte de Thorin que pedía pelea.

‘Me iré si me place. Este es mi reino, estos son mis aposentos y entro y salgo de ellos cuando quiera.’

Thorin miró a Bilbo desafiándole a decir algo y luego se fue, pegando un portazo a la puerta de madera que separaba los aposentos de los dos de los de Bilbo.

 

Como habíamos dicho, Bilbo se despertó notando que algo no estaba bien. Se giró en la cama y en seguida se dio cuenta de qué era. No estaba en su cama. Bueno, si, era su cama, pues Thorin la había hecho para él como su regalo de bodas, pues esa era la tradición entre los hobbits, pero no era su cama habitual. Su cama habitual era de mármol verde, con finas barras de oro que dibujaban figuras geométricas que representaban a la casa real. Y lo más importante, en su cama habitual había al lado suyo un enano de pelo negro canoso que roncaba suavemente.

Bilbo suspiró acordándose de la discusión. Sabía que no se había portado bien con él y que le había dicho cosas muy bruscas fuera de lugar. Parte de él quería quedarse en la cama y hacerse un ovillo y no moverse nunca, pero otra parte quería levantarse e tumbarse entre los fuertes brazos del enano y dormir. Al final se decantó por tragarse su orgullo, levantarse e irse a su cama. Se había quedado dormido con los pantalones con los tirantes bajados y la camisa medio medita, y así entró en su dormitorio y se encontró con una cama vacía.

‘¿Thorin?’ Llamó tímidamente. La cama estaba hecha y el fuego a punto de apagarse. Thorin no estaba allí. Bilbo se preocupó. ¿Dónde estaría su esposo? ¿Estaba tan enfadado con él que no soportaba estar en su dormitorio? Bilbo decidió averiguar donde estaba el rey, disculparse y pedirle que volviese a la cama con él. Conociendo a Thorin este estaría en su estudio. Pero no estaba allí. Tampoco estaba en la cocina ni en el cuarto de estar, ni donde se encontraba la gran chimenea. Bilbo se preocupó y decidió salir. Llegó a la puerta que separaba las estancias reales y preguntó a los guardias.

‘Perdonar. ¿Habéis visto al rey salir de aquí?’

‘Si, su alteza.’ Dijo uno de ellos. Bilbo hizo una mueca incómodo. No le gustaba que le llamasen así y todos los guardias encargados de sus seguridad lo sabían, por lo que este debía de ser nuevo. ‘Salió hace un par de horas.’

‘¿Sabéis por un casual a donde se dirigía, señor…?’

‘Mi nombre es Vili, su alteza. Y no, no lo digo, aunque se fue para la derecha.’

‘Muchas gracias Vili. No hace falta que me llames alteza, con señor Bolsón sirve.’

Vili no supo que decir, por lo que se decantó por hacer una pequeña reverencia en señal de entendimiento. Su compañero sonrió tras su espesa barba.

‘¿Podrías hacerme el favor de si vuelve y yo no estoy con él decirle que le estoy buscando?’

‘Por supuesto su alt… señor Bolsón.’

‘Gracias.’ Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa cortés antes de irse.

Pasó más de media hora hasta que por fin dio con alguien que había visto a su esposo. Era una hora extraña, y había muy pocos enanos despiertos merodeando por la gran montaña, pero Bilbo no dudó en preguntar a cada guardia que se encontraba. Sabía que ellos no dirían a nadie que estaba buscando al rey a estas horas tan raras. Por fin uno de ellos le dijo donde estaba.

‘Entró en la fragua hace un par de horas. No ha vuelto a salir, señor Bolsón.’

‘Muchas gracias, Narvi.’

Y Narvi tenía razón, al fondo, en su fragua, iluminado solo por la luz que salía del fuego, estaba el Rey Bajo la Montaña. Bilbo se acercó sin hacer ruido. Ahora que había encontrado a Thorin no sabía qué decirle. Thorin estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de Bilbo y gracias a ello Bilbo pudo ver que estaba trabajando en más puntas de flecha. Se quedó unos minutos viendo a Thorin trabajar. Siempre le había gustado verle trabajar, era lo más masculino que había visto en su vida. A los hobbits no les gustaba hacer labores como esas. Ellos eran más de cultivar y criar y dejar a otras razas preocuparse por las labores más pesadas y trabajosas. Y precisamente por eso no se veían hobbits trabajando el metal como los enanos lo hacía. Bilbo nunca había visto antes a un enano en una fragua, ahora podía ver a cientos, aún así ninguno captaba su atención como Thorin. Había algo en él, algo más allá de lo atractivo que estaba cuando trabajaba sus músculos que fascinaba a Bilbo. Seguramente era el hecho de que estaba en su elemento. Los hobbits cultivaban la tierra, los enanos forjaban preciosas joyas y armas. Era su naturaleza. Si alguien prestaba la más mínima atención podría ver lo relajado que estaba el rey enano cuando trabajaba por placer. Era como si durante esos momentos dejase de ser rey y tener bajo sus espaldas el peso de su reino. Era como si solo fuese Thorin, un enano forjando un objeto precioso.

‘Lo siento mucho.’ Dijo Bilbo rompiendo el silencio. ‘Por favor, perdóname y ven a la cama.’ Su voz tenía un todo de preocupación y de miedo al rechazo que no pasó desapercibido a Thorin.

Thorin dejó de golpear el metal y suspiró. ‘Tengo que acabar esto.’ Dijo sin girarse. ‘Luego te prometo que iré.’

‘¿Te falta mucho?’ Preguntó Bilbo al cabo de unos segundos.

‘No lo sé, _ghivashel_. ¿Por qué no me esteras en nuestra cama?’ Su tono era suave y dulce.

‘Prefiero esperarte aquí, sino te importa.’

Thorin se giró y vio a Bilbo intentando encontrar un sitio donde colocarse. Era en momentos como ese en los que se daba cuenta de lo pequeño que era. Aún sacándole solo una cabeza su cuerpo era casi el doble que le del hobbit, todo lo que le rodeaba había sido construido para enanos. Aún estando con gente de más o menos su tamaño uno no podía evitar darse cuenta de su tamaño. A veces Thorin se preguntaba si hacía bien en estar con él, si Bilbo no se merecía alguien de su propia raza y vivir en su amada Comarca, rodeado de todas las cosas que le hacían feliz. Thorin sabía que si Bilbo decidía irse un día y no volver Thorin no haría nada por impedírselo, pero también sabía que hasta que no llegase ese día iba a seguir siendo el enano egoísta que era y  tener a Bilbo para el solo, aunque su conciencia le recordase más de una vez que no estaba bien.

‘Creo que tienes razón, _ghivashel_ , déjame que recoja y nos vamos a la cama. Es muy tarde.’ Bilbo le miró y sonrió. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa hermosa luz que solo él veía en sus ojos. Thorin se giró para guardar los materiales y dejar las flechas a un lado para seguir otro día cuando se dio cuenta. Ahí estaba esa imperfección. La misma que había visto la otra vez.

‘Bilbo, ¿puedes venir aquí?’

‘¿Qué sucede, Thorin?’ Dijo Bilbo colocándose a su lado.

‘Me puedes decir si ves algo extraño en esta punta de flecha.’ Dijo colocando la punta en la pequeña mano del mediano.

Bilbo la inspeccionó detenidamente. ‘No. No veo nada raro. Aunque no sé mucho de esto.’

‘¿No ves como hay una capa de metal que sobresale?’

‘No. Yo la veo normal.’

Thorin cogió la punta y Bilbo se quedó mirándole. No sabía de que hablaba Thorin, supuso que tendría que ver con lo del metal negro y todo el asunto, pues aún no había hablado con Thorin sobre cómo lo había conseguido hacer el otro día.

Thorin giró la punta en sus manos, observándola. Bilbo no sabía que veía en ella, era una punta normal, bonita, pero normal. Entonces Thorin se puso a acariciarla con los dedos, como si estuviese dándola brillo, y Bilbo vio como un poco de polvo caía al suelo. Cuando acabó de limpiarla se quedó mirándola. Bilbo se puso de puntillas para mirar. Ahí estaba otra flecha forjada con el metal negro.

‘Pero, ¿cómo?’ Dijo Bilbo sin podérselo creer.

‘Creo que empiezo a tener una idea de cómo.’ Dijo Thorin mirándole con una sonrisa que podía iluminar cualquier cueva.

 

 ***

Bilbo notaba que todo estaba como debía de estar. Había sido un día largo y aunque no le quedaban muchas horas de sueño estaba feliz pues se encontraba en su cama con su enano rodeándole con sus fuertes brazos. Aún no sabía si creer a Thorin y su teoría de cómo había sido capaz de crear el metal, pero decidió no presionarle. Dentro de cuatro días volvía Bard y la flecha tenía que estar lista, y si Bilbo podía ayudar, aunque solo fuese con su presencia, lo haría.

Mientras tanto Legolas y sus compañeros llegaban a Dale y Elrond se disponía a partir hacia el Este, de camino al gran Reino del Enano por primera vez desde hacía casi doscientos años. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os dejo este [link](http://es.scribd.com/doc/98387422/Khuzdul-Dictionary-E-K-v01-JUN12) por si queréis mirar le significado de las palabras en khuzdul.


	8. El arco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conocemos un poco mejor el pasado de Kili. Bard llega a Dale y Legolas también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero de todo gracias por vuestros comentarios y por seguir leyendo mi historia. Me ayuda mucho a seguir.   
> Siento mucho no haber actualizado esto antes, no he podido, Halloween me ha consumido. La semana que viene la tengo bastante liada, aún así haré todo lo posible para poner el siguiente antes del miércoles. 
> 
> Gracias de nuevo por seguir ahí.

A Kili le gustaba el aire libre. Se había criado en Eren Luin, donde había campos y árboles y buen tiempo. Donde la naturaleza crecía casi salvaje. Ni él ni Fili habían nacido en Erebor y les estaba constando un poco acostumbrarse a vivir en la gran montaña. A Fili le estaba costando mucho menos que a Kili. Su hermano siempre había sido como su tío, una persona de interiores que prefiere el calor de una fragua al de los rayos del sol, pero Kili no era así. Desde muy pequeño Kili sabía que era distinto al resto de Enanos. A él le gustaba el aire libre y trepar a los árboles. La primera arma que tocó fue un arco de un Hombre que vendía liebres. Aún recordaba el momento y como su madre había corrido detrás de él para que la soltase.

‘Pero quiero probar.’ Dijo Kili mirando con un profundo deseo el arco.

‘Los arcos no son armas de Enanos, Kili.’ Le dijo su madre cogiéndole de la mano y arrastrándole hacia el puesto donde estaba comprando.

‘Tío sabe usar uno.’

‘Si, tu tío sabe. Un buen guerrero debe conocer todas las armas, pero a la hora de elegir una es mejor elegir una espada o un hacha. Es más propio de tu pueblo.’

Pero a Kili nunca se le olvidó el tacto de la madera de aquel arco. Años más tarde, cuando tuvo edad de ser iniciado en combate, su tío empezó enseñándole a utilizar el hacha, dado que su hermano se había encariñado de las dobles espadas. Pero Kili no tenía interés y Thorin decidió cambiar de táctica. Fue entonces cuando decidió enseñarle el arte de una espada, dado que era su forma de combate favorita. Kili no quería defraudar a su tío, por lo que se esforzó en aprender dicha técnica lo mejor que pudo, pero nunca olvidó el tacto de aquel arco. Siempre que podía se paseaba por la parte del mercado donde venían los arcos para mirarlos. Deseaba aprender a utilizarlo más que nada en el mundo.

Lo lógico sería pensar que la persona que le regaló su primer arco fue su hermano, dado que se querían como muy pocos hermanos se quieren, y Fili solo buscaba la felicidad de su hermano pequeño. También se puede pensar que fue su madre, que no había olvidado aquel momento en el mercado años atrás. Sin embargo, fue su tío quien le dio el presente por su vigésimo cumpleaños.

Kili miró el arco sin podérselo creer. Era precioso. No era como los arcos que vendían en la tienda de los Hombres. Este era más robusto, con un pedazo de metal en medio. En dicho metal se podía leer su nombre y linaje en runas. La cuerda estaba tensa y el tacto era suave. Kili miró a su tío sin poder creer lo que tenía en las manos.

‘Sé que siempre has deseado uno.’ Le dijo Thorin con un deje de ternura y aceptación en su voz, un tono que rara vez se oía en el majestuoso enano. ‘Un buen guerrero debe conocer todas las armas, pero aquella que elija como su principal debe ser por que siente una conexión hacia dicha arma. Tu hermano eligió las dos espadas la primera vez que tuvo que combatir, al igual que tu madre eligió las hachas o yo elegí la espada. Fue precisamente por eso por lo que me resultó extraño que no mostrases más entusiasmo en aprender el hacha, dado que había sido tu primer elección. No fue hasta hace unos meses cuando tu hermano me comentó tu pasión por los arcos. Sé que no es un arma típica de un Enano, es más propia de elfos u hombres, pero si es tu arma elegida te enseñaré a usarla.’

‘Tío.’ Dijo Kili lleno de emoción.

‘Tengo una condición.’ Le dijo Thorin levantando la mano. ‘Yo te enseñaré ha utilizar el arco a cambio de que te comprometas a aprender otra arma con la misma intensidad, pues no siempre podrás defenderte a distancia.’

‘Lo prometo, Thorin.’ Dijo Kili abrazando a su tío lo más fuerte que pudo. ‘Muchas gracias. De verdad, gracias.’

Thorin no respondió, se limitó a abrazar a su sobrino.

‘Es un arco precioso, completamente distinto a los que usan los Hombres.’ Dijo al cabo del rato Kili. ‘Nunca había visto uno así.’

‘Eso es porque no ha sido hecho por Hombres, sino por Enanos. Al fin y al cabo es un arco para uno.’ Dijo Dwalin cogiendo más pollo del que había sobrado de la comida.

‘No sabía que construyésemos arcos.’ Comentó Fili.

‘No solemos.’ Contestó Thorin dando un trago a la cerveza. ‘De hecho no lo hacemos. Este le he hecho para ti.’

 

Kili notó el cambio en el aire. Se quedó quieto. Respiró para asegurarse y llevó la mano a su espalda, cogiendo una flecha. La colocó en el arco sin tensarlo. Cerró los ojos y esperó. Al fin oyó el sonido de una rama partiéndose. Abrió los ojos y se fue hacia el árbol más cercano sin hacer ruido. Allí estaba. El ciervo que llevaba persiguiendo dos días. El ciervo movió la cabeza, notando que algo estaba mal, sin saber qué. Kili no se movió, no respiró, esperó a que el animal la volviese a agachar para tensar el arco, apuntar y disparar. Fue un tiro certero, un disparo profesional, guiado de tal forma en la que la muerte fuese rápida y el animal sufriese poco. Kili sonrió.

 ***

‘Lo conseguiste.’ Gritó su hermano al verle aparecer a las puerta de la gran montaña con el ciervo a cuestas. ‘Sabía que lo conseguirías.’

‘Te dije que hoy era el día.’ Dijo Kili dejando el ciervo en el suelo y abrazando a su hermano.

Un guardia no tardó en aparecer para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda con el ciervo. Unos cuantos enanos se habían quedado mirándole disimuladamente.

‘¿Lo puedes mandar a la cocina?’ Pidió Kili mirando aún a su hermano.

‘Por supuesto, alteza.’

‘Y di que lo preparen para cenar.’ Dijo Fili llevándose a su hermano a la sala común. Dicha caza se merecía una pinta de cerveza. O varias.

 ***

‘Legolas. Siento mucho que hayáis tenido que esperar un día mi llegada. Y siento más en no poder dedicarte el tiempo que te mereces,’ dijo Bard desmontando de su caballo ‘pero ahora mismo debo partir hacia Erebor. Estaré de vuelta en un par de horas.’

‘¿Erebor? ¿Sucede algo allí?’ Dijo Legolas.

‘No. Es simplemente que encargué algo y debería estar listo para hoy. Es algo que no puede esperar, pues mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y debo dárselo.’

‘¿No puedes pedir a alguien que vaya a por ello? Estoy aquí por asuntos urgentes.’

‘Sé porque estás aquí. Vengo de Dorwinion de solucionar esos problemas. Mañana mismo empezarán a mandar el vino y nosotros lo mandaremos a tu reino en cuanto lo tengamos en nuestro poder.’

Legolas no supo que decir. No esperaba una respuesta tan rápida. Ya había resuelto el problema que le había encargado su padre, ahora solo faltaba saber su sucedía en Erebor.

‘Aún así me gustaría saber más del asunto.’ Dijo Legolas. ‘Si me lo permites te acompañaré a Erebor y me puedes informar de los detalles.’

‘¿Vas a venir conmigo a Erebor?’ Dijo Bard mirando al elfo. Legolas le caía bien. Era alguien con quien se podía hablar y digno de confianza. Había algo en él que le hacía distinto a su padre. Soportaba mejor a los Enanos que Thranduil, aún así el rey enano no le soportaba mejor a él que a su padre, de hecho no le soportaba lo más mínimo.

‘Si me lo permites.’ Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

‘Será un placer.’ Dijo Bard subiéndose a un caballo fresco.

*** 

‘Mi señor’ Dijo uno de los ayudante de Thorin. ‘Bard está aquí.’

Throin gruñó silenciosamente mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente. Estaba en la sala del trono. Se había pasado ahí todo el día escuchando los problemas de sus súbditos y el dolor de cabeza que había comenzado un par de horas antes ahora estaba en su apogeo. Era tradición que una vez al mes el pueblo pudiese tener audiencia con su Rey y explicarle sus problemas y pedir su ayuda. Las veces que Thorin había asistido a ese día con su abuelo se había dado cuenta de que no solía venir mucha gente. En aquel entonces pensó que era debido a que no tenían nada que decirle, ahora se percataba en que era porque Thrór no había sabido ser un rey cercano con su pueblo en sus últimos años. Thorin no quería que sucediese eso con él. Había recuperado el reino de Erebor para que su pueblo pudiese volver a su hogar, y si tenía que pasarse diez horas escuchando los problemas de la gente a la que gobernaba lo había.

‘Condúcele a la sala de reuniones pequeña. Estaré allí en unos minutos.’

‘Mi señor’ continuó el enano con un deje de preocupación en la voz. ‘No está solo. Hay un elfo con él.’

Thorin miró al guardia fijamente. Aunque no se podía ver gracias al casco una gota de sudor apareció en el cabeza del guardia.

‘El príncipe elfo. Legolas.’

‘¿Te ha dicho qué hace en mi reino?’ La voz de Thorin no escondía el odio que tenía a cualquier elfo que proviniese del Bosque Negro.

‘No, señor. Simplemente viene de acompañante del Hombre.’

‘En tal caso dirígeles a la Sala Grande de Thrór.’

Balin se movió rápido, dirigiéndose a uno de sus ayudantes y susurrándole.

‘Haz llamar al señor Bolsón. Dile que deje lo que esté haciendo y se dirija a la Sala Grande. Dile que el príncipe elfo está aquí.’

El ayudante asintió y partió. Thorin no se dio cuenta de esto, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en que demonios hacia ese elfo en sus dominios y que tramaba Thranduil ahora. No tardó en levantarse y recorrer el extenso pasillo de la sala del trono para dirigirse a la Gran Sala, Balin le seguía detrás, rezando porque Bilbo se apresurase. Mahal sabía que la paciencia y la diplomacia de Thorin eran casi inexistentes cuando trataba con elfos.

 


	9. La reunión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard, Legolas llegan a Erebor. Puede que Bilbo haga algo que no le guste a Thorin. Puede que pase algo entre ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LO SIENTO: LO SIENTO Y LO SIENTO. Sé que he tardado muchísimo en poner este capítulo, pero no he podido evitarlo. Para demostrados que tengo excusa dejad que os diga donde estuve el Lunes pasado. ¿Visteis el HobbitFanEvent? ¿Si? pues yo soy la motherfucker que le pregunta a evangeline Lily con la camiseta de "Cool Story Bilbo". Asi que… sip. El subidón me ha durado mucho. 
> 
> Aún así quiero agradeceros que sigáis conmigo y que sigáis leyendo esta historia. Este capítulo es más largo de lo normal para compensaros la espera. 
> 
> AVISO: Hay escenas explicitas sexuales. Si no os gusta pues no lo leáis.

Bilbo se encontraba disfrutando de su primer cena cuando uno de los ayudantes de Balin se acercó a él.

‘Mi señor Bolsón, Balin reclama su presencia en la Sala Grande.’

‘¿Ahora?’ Preguntó Bilbo un tanto molesto, pues no le gustaba que le interrumpiesen mientras comía. No era de buena educación hacerlo, aunque Bilbo sabía perfectamente que sus modales y principios gastronómicos no significaban nada para los Enanos.

‘Bard está aquí y el príncipe Legolas le acompaña.’ Fue toda la explicación que dio el enano.

‘Comprendo.’ Bilbo dejó de comer el estofado, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se puso de pie. ‘Muchas gracias por informarme. Iré en seguida.’ El enano hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue. Bilbo hizo una pequeña mueca. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a que la gente se inclinase delante de él. No era natural. El solo era un hobbit, la raza más pequeña de la Tierra Media, no quedaba natural que se inclinasen ante él. Con un leve suspiro Bilbo se dirigió a la sala, rezando por que Thorin no hubiese dicho algo inadecuado.

 ***

‘Últimamente tenéis por costumbre llegar en el día equivocado.’ Dijo Thorin entrando en la sala con toda la majestuosidad que poseía. Bard no pudo desear haber llegado en otro momento. Tratar con Thorin era algo pesado y que consumía toda su paciencia, pero tratar con él cuando no estaba en un buen humor, como era la mayor parte de las veces, era pura tortura.

‘No por puro gusto, de eso podéis estar seguro.’

Thorin le miró con esos ojos penetrantes y fríos como el hielo. Justo cuando Bard pensaba que no podría mantener su mirada por mucho tiempo el rey enano miró al elfo.

‘Y, ¿a qué debemos la presencia de elfos en Erebor?’

Legolas, que hasta entonces había estado en un segundo plano sin querer llamar mucho la atención, miró al rey con más bravuconería de la que debería.

‘Mera coincidencia. Mis asuntos me llevan a Dale. Aquí me hallo como mero acompañante.’

Justo cuando Thorin iba a decirle, de una forma un tanto brusca y grosera, que la próxima vez se quedase en Dale, entró Bilbo con una sonrisa.

‘Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Bard. Me enteré de tu viaje a Dorwinion, espero que haya sido beneficioso y no te hayas encontrado problemas.’

Bard saludó al hobbit con una sonrisa. No podía negar que la primera vez que había visto a la criatura se había quedado más que sorprendido. Nunca antes había visto a un Hobbit ni sabía de la existencia de la raza, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en apreciar al hobbit y en considerarle un amigo y aliado. Él era el único que le trataba como un amigo en el reino del enano y había aprendido a valorar la amistad del mediano como algo más importante que el oro o el estatus.

‘Todo ha ido bien, gracias por preguntar. Dentro de poco volveremos a recibir mercancía y podremos reanudar el comercio.’

‘Me alegra saberlo.’ Y dicho esto se giró al príncipe elfo. ‘Es un placer volver a verte, príncipe Legolas. Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde tu última visita.’

‘No el suficiente.’ Dijo Thorin entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente alto que Legolas, gracias a su aguda audición y Bilbo, por estar a su lado, pudieron oírlo. Aún así ambos hicieron como si no.

‘Como le comentaba al Rey mi presencia en Erebor es meramente accidental.’

‘Aún así es bienvenida.’ La sonrisa de Bilbo y la sinceridad en su voz no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

‘Sé que no venimos en una buena hora, pero me ha sido imposible llegar antes. Me gustaría tratar el tema que nos atañe lo antes posible.’ En la voz de Bard se notaba su cansancio y que no estaba para guerra de palabras con el enano. Al menos no hoy.

Thorin hizo un gesto y uno de los guardias trajo una caja de roble. Era una caja sencilla pero con unos detalles tallados en la tapa preciosos e intrincados. El guardia miró a su rey y cuando este asintió abrió la caja. Dentro había tres flechas lo suficientemente largas para el gran arco del Hombre. Habían sido talladas como piezas de arte, aún así se notaba que eran instrumentos de guerra. Las plumas del final de cada flecha eran negras cual plumas de cuervo, y Bard supuso que eran precisamente de ese animal, un recordatorio constante de quién las había creado. Legolas miró las flechas y no pudo evitar que su cara demostrase su sorpresa cuando vio el material con las que habían sido forjadas. Era un metal negro y el elfo sabía que con cualidades mágicas. Nunca antes había visto semejante metal y deseaba inspeccionarlo y tocarlo con un deseo inexplicable. Bard pasó la mano por la punta de las flechas, admirando la suavidad y el frío del metal. Estas flechas eran sin duda mucho más hermosas que la que él había tenido en su poder.

‘Son una auténtica maravilla.’

Thorin no dijo nada, pues sabía que su obra era perfecta. El enano cerró la caja y se la ofreció al Hombre. Bard la cogió con una inclinación de cabeza y miró a Thorin más serio que antes.

‘Habéis cumplido vuestra parte, y he de decir que de una manera que no deja lugar a dudas de vuestra maestría. Ahora me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que debo pagar por semejante obra?’

Thorin no dijo nada durante unos segundo y Bilbo le miró preocupado. Temía que Thorin se dejase llevar por el asombro y respeto que le ofrecía Brad y pidiese algo que el Hombre no pudiese darle. Pero Thorin sorprendió a todos con su petición.

‘El precio es una alianza en época de guerra. Es una promesa de que si Erebor se ve alguna vez en necesidad, ya sea ahora o dentro de doscientos años, Dale irá en su ayuda. El precio es tener la certeza de que cuando haya una vez en la que Erebor necesite aliados Dale y sus hombres estarán para ayudar de forma desinteresada.’

‘¿Una vez?’ Preguntó Bard.

Thorin asintió. No le gustaba repetirse. Bard miró la caja y miró al Enano. No se sentía cómodo recibiendo algo personal y dando a cambio algo que no estaba en su mano dar. Lo que el Rey de la Montaña Solitaria le pedía era algo que mostraba el profundo amor y preocupación que tenía por su reino. Era un precio alto, pero a la vez uno no que mostraba el respeto que tenía por los guerreros de Dale. Era una promesa de una alianza como las que había tenido su pueblo en el pasado y Bard encontró en ello cierta tranquilidad y esperanza.

‘Acepto el trato, Rey bajo la Montaña.’

Thorin asintió y el mismo enano que había llevado al caja sacó un pergamino escrito en Westron. Era un contrato que explicaba el trato y el pago de las flechas y las condiciones. Bard lo cogió y lo leyó.

Mientras Legolas no paraba de dar vueltas a lo que acaba de presenciar. Debía contar a su padre lo que había visto y debía conocer más sobre dicho metal. Sabía que una flecha de ese metal había sido lo que había matado a Smaug, pero no sabía que su valor fuese tanto como para pedir a cambio de ella una alianza atemporal.

Bard pidió un pluma y firmó el contrato.

‘Parece que todo está en orden.’ Dijo Balin inspeccionando el documento.

‘Me alegra haber llegado a un acuerdo, sin embargo ahora debo partir. Es muy tarde y el viaje a Dale es largo.’

‘Si lo deseáis podéis quedaros aquí a cenar y pasar la noche.’ Dijo Bilbo y Thorin no pudo evitar mirarle como si se hubiese vuelto loco. ‘Si no me engañan mis ojos lleváis todo el día de viaje, e igual vos, príncipe Legolas. Os vendría bien descansar, llenar el estómago y partir mañana.’

‘No diré que no es una oferta tentadora, más no quiera imponer nuestra presencia.’ Dijo Bard cordialmente.

‘No es imposición. Sería un placer. ¿Verdad, Thorin?’ Dijo Bilbo mirando a su esposo con una mirada llena de amabilidad pero que Thorin conocía muy bien. Era una mirada que decía “más te vale hacerme caso en esto si quieres seguir durmiendo a mi lado”.

‘Sería todo un placer. Al fin y al cabo los Enanos somos famosos por nuestra hospitalidad.’ Esto último lo dijo mirando fijamente al elfo.

‘Pues no se hable más.’ Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa sincera, pues era un hobbit, y a los hobbits les encantan las visitas. ‘Os acompañaré a vuestros aposentos. La cena será en más o menos dos horas. Podéis relajaros mientras. Mandaré a alguien a buscaros cuando sea la hora.’

 ***

‘No había ninguna necesidad de invitarles. Dale no está tan lejos.’ Dijo Thorin cuando Bilbo y él entraron en su dormitorio.

‘Se llama ser educado, Thorin. Llevan todo el día de viaje.’

‘En efecto. Y podrían estar perfectamente parte de la noche de viaje también.’

Bilbo le miró con el ceño fruncido. Thorin le respondió con otra mirada igual de hostil.

‘Sabes que disfruto de la compañía de Bard. Y hace mucho que no veo a Legolas. Me gustaría saber que tal le va a él y a su reino.’ Bilbo sabía que estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso, pero no tenía miedo de las circunstancias.

‘No tengo nada en contra de que tengas amistad con Bard.’ El tono de su voz decía lo contrario. ‘Pero el elfo, eso es otro tema.’

‘¿Me estas diciendo que no puedo ser su amigo?’ El lado Took de Bilbo asomó en su voz.

‘No digo tal cosa. Simplemente que no le quiero cerca de mis dominios.’ El tono de Thorin estaba cargado de una irá que le estaba siendo difícil contener. No comprendía porqué Bilbo quería tener relación con alguien que no solo les había dado la espalda a su pueblo, sino que les había mantenido cautivos en su prisión durante semanas. Alguien que había hecho todo lo posible por apropiarse de un oro que no era suyo. Alguien que no era de fiar. Un elfo.

‘Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente, iré a los suyos.’ La voz de Bilbo era desafiante.

‘Bilbo...’ Más que decir su nombre lo gruñó. Bilbo sabía que había ciertos temas con los que nunca estaría de acuerdo con su esposo, pero era un ser cabezota y un hobbit adulto y no consentía que alguien le dijese lo que tenía o no que hacer.

‘No, Thorin. No. No vamos a tener esta conversación otra vez. Tolero que tengas como enemigo personal a Thranduil, hasta lo puedo comprender, pero Legolas no te ha hecho nada…’

‘¡Nos encerró en sus celdas y persiguió hasta dar con nosotros! ¿A eso tu le llamas nada?’ En momentos como ese Bilbo daba gracias a que las pareces fuesen de ancha roca, pues sino los potentes gritos del rey se oirían por toda la planta.

‘¡Eso fue por orden de su padre! Él no te ha hecho nada. Y aunque te hubiese hecho algo sería lo mejor que lo dejases en el pasado. No puedes pasarte toda la vida enemistado con el reino del Bosque Negro.’

‘¡No permito que me digas lo que puedo o no hacer en mi propio reino!’ Dijo Thorin acercándose a él.

‘¡Ni yo tampoco!’ Dijo Bilbo golpeando el duro pecho del enano con el dedo. ‘Así que escúchame bien, oh Rey bajo la Montaña, porque estoy cansado de repetir siempre lo mismo. No puedes pasarte la vida enemistado con todo elfo que provenga de ese bosque, porque necesitas cosas de ellos. Son tus vecinos y te guste o no tu pueblo necesita de sus defensas y su comida. Sabes igual que yo que es mejor tenerlos como aliados que como enemigos. Así que perdóname si intento que la mínima opción que hay de que ambos reinos se reconcilien, como en los tiempos antiguos de los que tanto te gusta hablar, suceda.’ Bilbo paró para respirar sin dejar de mirar a Thorin. Lo siguiente que dijo fue en un tono más dulce, sin elevar la voz y mirando hacia sus pies. ‘Legolas no es su padre. Hay algo en él que me dice que es digno de nuestra confianza.’

Se pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Segundo que a Bilbo le parecieron horas y cuando por fin se atrevió a subir la mirada se sorprendió al no ver la ira que había antes en los ojos del enano, en su lugar había un ligero deje de resignación.

‘Siempre has confiado en mi en asuntos importantes y sabes que lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti y los tuyos.’ Dijo Bilbo acariciando la hermosa túnica azul del rey. Aún con las capas de ropa podía notar el corazón del enano latir acelerado, por culpa de su discusión. ‘Hay algo que me dice que Legolas puede ser un gran aliado para tu reino. No sé porque, pero no siento.’

‘Depositas demasiado confianza en la gente.’ Dijo Thorin en un tono más suave, llevando sus manos a la cintura del mediano.

‘Y tu depositas muy poca.’ Contestó Bilbo poniéndose de puntillas para besar ligeramente al enano.

Cuando sus labios se separaron Thorin junto su frente con la de Bilbo.

‘Esta bien. Confiaré en ti en este asunto. Pero eso no quiere decir que me guste o que vaya a ser amable con él.’

‘No hace falta que lo seas, solo que dejes la conversación a mi.’

Se pasaron unos segundos en silencio, Bilbo masajeando el pecho de Thorin, siguiendo el intrincado diseño y Thorin simplemente disfrutando del olor del pelo de Bilbo. Su dolor de cabeza no había hecho más que aumentar con la pequeña discusión que había tenido con su esposo, y ahora solo quería relajarse antes de tener que afrontar la cena con sus invitados.

‘Ven.’ Dijo Thorin separándose y cogiendo la mano del mediano.

‘¿A dónde vamos?’ preguntó Bilbo sorprendido.

‘A tomar un baño.’ Thorin no dijo nada más, pero Bilbo no lo necesito y se dejó guiar con una sonrisa hasta el majestuoso baño que compartían.

Decir que las discusiones entre Bilbo y Thorin eran poco frecuentes era negar la evidencia. Ambos tenían temperamentos muy fueres. Ambos eran seres cabezotas y con una clara visión de lo que se debía o no hacer. Ambos eran seres con valores e ideales completamente distintos y propios de su raza. Eran dos criaturas completamente opuestas. Todo hubiese sido diferente si Bilbo hubiese sido un enano, y Thorin lo sabía. Si Bilbo hubiese sido un enano, aunque fuese su esposo, sería su súbdito, y estaría obligado moralmente a obedecerle y no llevarle la contraría de una forma tan brusca, pero Bilbo era un hobbit y los Hobbits no reconocían a la realeza. Que Bilbo se hubiese casado con uno no decía que fuera súbdito suyo, y eso le daba el derecho a tratarle como a un igual y a expresar siempre su punto de vista. Y, aunque Thorin nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, era una de las principales razones por las que le había elegido como su cónyuge. El hobbit le irritaba como nadie le había irritado nunca. Estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le llevase la contraria, a que todos le tratasen como a su rey y nunca antes había conocido a alguien capaz de plantarle cara, alguien que no fuera de su familia. Y toda persona con poder necesitaba a alguien que le dijese la verdad a la cara y que le desafiase en el buen sentido. Thorin necesitaba a Bilbo, no solo para ser mejor enano, sino para ser mejor rey; y eso era algo que tenía presente siempre. Aún así eso no significaba que fuesen a dejar de discutir. Pues como ya hemos dicho, no había nadie que irritase más al rey enano que su amado hobbit.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarse en la gran bañera. Thorin apoyado contra el mármol verde y Bilbo contra el torso del enano. Las manos de Thorin acariciaban la suave piel del mediano, recorriendo sus piernas y el interior de sus muslos, acariciando la pequeña tripa y las curvas tan características de su raza. Bilbo apoyó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Thorin y este aprovechó para besarle.

‘Si tienes en mente algo más que acariciarme deberías empezar ya. No tenemos toda la noche para nosotros.’

‘La falta de tiempo no es culpa mía. Y ya sabes que me gusta dedicarle tiempo a las cosas en las que pongo mi atención y mis manos.’ Dijo Thorin bajando las manos por la delgada línea de pelo que llevaba a la entrepierna de Bilbo.

Thorin estuvo un tiempo jugando con Bilbo mientras le besaba el cuello y Bilbo no tardó en empezar a moverse, haciendo que Thorin soltase un pequeño suspiro ante la fricción del cuerpo del mediano contra su miembro. Bilbo se irguió, poniéndose de rodillas de espaldas a Thorin y moviéndose hasta llegar al otro lado de la bañera donde había un frasco de aceite de belleza. Se lo ofreció a Thorin y se quedo con las manos y las rodillas apoyadas en el fondo de la bañera, esperando que Thorin cogiese la indirecta y empezase a prepararle.

‘Un poco ansiosos, ¿no?’ Dijo Thorin incorporándose un poco y acariciando el culo de Bilbo con sus grandes manos.

‘No. Simplemente práctico. Pues aún tengo que lavarte y arreglarte el pelo.’

Thorin sonrió, mojando sus dedos en el aceite y acariciando con ellos la entrada de Bilbo.

‘Habrá que volver a llenar la bañera.’

Bilbo bajó la cabeza, disfrutando de la sensación que tan bien conocía.

‘Contaba con ello.’

Thorin besó el fin de la espalda de Bilbo mientras le introducía un dedo. Bilbo gimió y sus brazos temblaron un poco, pero no tardó en acostumbrarse a la intrusión.

‘¿Qué pasaría si llegásemos tarde?’

Thorin estaba disfrutando del cuerpo de su esposo. Le encantaba ver como se abría a él, solo a él, como Bilbo dejaba de ser una criatura educada y correcta para pasar a ser un ser lleno de lujuria y pasión. Jugó con su dedo índice hasta que notó que había suficiente espacio para otro. No tardó en introducir otro dedo.

‘Thorin.’ Gimió Bilbo. Bien podía haber sido una reprimenda por la sugerencia de llegar tarde o por no ir lo suficiente deprisa.

‘Me puedo imaginar sus caras.’ Movió los dedos más rápido. ‘Esperando nuestra llegada’. Con la otra mano empezó a acariciar el miembro de Bilbo. ‘Y nosotros mojados. Y tu con una deliciosa cara de satisfacción y vergüenza.’ Echó más aceite e introdujo otro más. ‘Y ellos sabrían perfectamente el motivo de nuestra tardanza.’

Para entonces Bilbo no podía replicarle nada. Su brazos a penas le soportaban. Su mente solo estaba enfocada en el placer que sentía y en lo mucho que deseaba a Thorin, detrás de él, follándole hasta que se olvidase de su propio nombre. Thorin subió el ritmo con sus manos hasta que lo único que salía de Bilbo eran entrecortados gemidos. No había nada más erótico para Thorin que Bilbo en ese momento. No había necesitado tocarse para estar completamente duro, aún así quería disfrutar un poco más del momento, pues no siempre Bilbo estaba de humor para algo rápido y sucio. Ese era uno de los principales beneficios de sus rápidas discusiones, que ambos se quedaban con una energía e ira dentro que necesitaban sacar de una forma o de otra.

‘¿Qué es lo que quieres?’ Dijo Thorin con una voz grave, dejando de estimular a Bilbo.

‘Sabes lo que quiero.’ Dijo Bilbo, al cual dejar de sentir dicho estímulo le había aclarado un poco la mente.

‘Dímelo.’ Susurró Thorin colocándose encima de Bilbo pero sin apoyar su peso en el.

‘Quiero que me folles. Quiero que me folles tan fuerte que pueda sentirlo toda la noche. Quiero notar cada parte de ti. Quiero que hagas que me corra solo por estar dentro de mi y luego quiero sentir como te corres en mi.’ Todo esto lo dijo Bilbo mirando a los ojos a Thorin y este no tardó ni dos segundos en levantarse y salir de la bañera. Cogió a Bilbo y le sacó de ella. Sabía que al mediano no le gustaba que le moviesen como si fuera un niño, pero Thorin no tenía paciencia para que este saliese por su propio pie. Bilbo no tardó en ponerse de rodillas y agarrarse al borde de la bañera mientras Thorin untaba de aceite.

El único aviso que tuvo Bilbo fue la mano izquierda del rey recorriendo su espalda y apoyándose en su cintura, después de eso notó como el enano entraba en el con un movimiento decidido y como no esperaba a que Bilbo se acostumbrase a él como era habitual cada vez que hacían el amor. Pues en ocasiones como estas ambos necesitaban algo más salvaje y primitivo.

Bilbo tardó unos minutos en acostumbrarse a los rápidos empujones de Thorin, pues el rey enano trabaja su cuerpo con la misma intensidad con la que trabajaba la espada, pero cuando por fin sus gemidos pasaron a ser solo de inmenso placer no pudo evitar que sus caderas se movieran de forma involuntaria para unirse a los movimientos del enano. Thorin noto como las piernas de Bilbo empezaban a temblar y le agarró más fuerte de las caderas, con cuidado de no agarrarle muy fuerte para no dejar marcas. Sabía que tendría que utilizar todos sus recursos si quería que el mediano llegase al clímax de la forma en la que él quería, por lo que bajó el ritmo y empezó a dar empujones más lentos, sacando casi todo su miembro de forma lenta y entrando de nuevo en el caliente cuerpo del hobbit de forma rápida.

Bilbo no podía más. El cambio de ritmo era demasiado para él, todo su cuerpo le pedía que se rindiese, que se tocase y acabase con esta agonía, pues notaba su orgasmo cerca.

‘Thorin.’ Rogó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para hablar entre gemido y gemido.

Thorin volvió a cambiar el ritmo, haciendo que esa parte dentro de Bilbo que le llenaba de placer no tuviese descanso. ‘Esto es lo que querías, ¿no es verdad, mediano?’

‘Sí. No pares, no pares.’ Bilbo notaba como estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Thorin oyó como Bilbo susurraba algo y paró de moverse y con un brazo atrajo su cuerpo hacia el suyo, pegando su peludo y musculoso torso a la suave y pequeña espalda del mediano.

‘¿Decías?’

Bilbo gimió de placer con el cambio de posición y no pudo evitar girar la cabeza y besar lo mejor que pudo al enano. Fue un beso lleno de pasión donde Bilbo no dudo en morder el labio inferior de Thorin y este no pudo evitar moverse dentro del hobbit de nuevo.

‘Fóllame, mi rey.’ Le susurró Bilbo al oído y Thorin no pudo más que complacerle.

A los pocos minutos Bilbo se encontraba gritando de placer. El orgasmo le golpeó con más fuerza de la esperada y la mano de Thorin en su miembro no hizo más que ampliarlo. Bilbo no notó que Thorin seguía moviéndose en él hasta unos segundos después cuando pudo recuperar el sentimiento de realidad. Por los movimientos de Thorin supo que aún no estaba cerca. Era en momentos como esos en los que otra de las grandes diferencias entre razas salía a flote. Bilbo era capaz de llegar al orgasmo varias veces en una misma noche. Gracias a la predisposición de su cuerpo por las cosas que dan placer se recuperaba más rápido que cualquier otra raza. Los Hobbits podían pasarse toda la noche disfrutando de los placeres del cuerpo, de ahí que fueran una raza tan fértil. Los enanos, por el contrario, aguantaban más que cualquier otra raza. Habían sido creados para ser duros y resistentes y soportar las necesidades del cuerpo más que cualquier otro ser. Su forma de hacer el amor era más animal y fuerte, más larga y con un final tan intenso que les dejaba sin recuperación hasta pasadas unas cuantas horas. Era sorprendente como hobbit y enano habían conseguido sincronizarse tan bien en el terreno sexual, aunque siendo sinceros, se complementaban a la perfección en cualquier terreno.

Bilbo esperó a recuperar fuerzas, mientras Thorin trabaja en él acariciándole la tripa, y cuando se vio capaz le dijo que parase. Era lo último que Thorin quería, pero aún así lo hizo. Bilbo se movió y se colocó mirando al enano, sentado sobre sus rodillas. La diferencia de estatura de ambos venía muy bien en momentos como esos, donde Thorin seguía erguido de rodillas y Bilbo podía acercarse a su duro miembro sin tener que pegarse mucho al suelo.

Bilbo acarició un poco a Thorin, notando el peso en su mano y acariciando sus genitales. Thorin llevó una mano a los rizos de Bilbo y este no tardó en llevarse el gran miembro a la boca. Una de las buenas cosas de los Hobbits a la hora de dedicarse a los placeres de la carne era que estaba acostumbrados a comer y a meterse en la boca grandes porciones de comida, por lo que habían aprendido a evitar ese reflejo involuntario que hacia que te dieran arcadas.

Bilbo colocó sus manos en las poderosas caderas del enano para indicarle que podía moverse en él y Thorin no pudo evitar mirar como su miembro desaparecía en la boca del mediano.

 _‘Âzyungâl._ ’ Dijo acariciándole la cabeza y moviéndose en él. Estaba cerca, pues pocas cosas conseguían que Thorin se corriese rápidamente que follar la boca de Bilbo.

Bilbo no había contado con el olor del enano cuando pensó en su plan. Era intoxicante. La forma en la que se movía en su boca, el peso de su miembro, su fuerte olor a metal y fuego y algo que era solo de Thorin era demasiado para Bilbo. Notó como volvía a ponerse duro y llevó una mano a su erección moviéndola al mismo tiempo que los empujones de Thorin. No pasó mucho hasta que Bilbo se encontró con la mano y la boca llena de semen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a todos los que me comentáis porque sin vosotros no seguiría con esto. Y quiero dar especial gracias a sra_danvers, porque me siento súper honrada de que leas esto y porque te sigo en Tumblr y me encantan tus gustos y siempre que leo algo que me gusta veo que tu has comentado y que también te gusta y ya dejo de asustarte. Este capítulo lo escribí teniendo en mente tu deseo de más sexo, espero que sea de tu gusto.


	10. La invitación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cenan las 4 razas. Thranduil se entera de algunas cosas y Thorin revela a Bilbo el verdadero motivo de su matrimonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo! En serio. 
> 
> Ya me estoy acercando al final. Cosa buena, porque en un origen esto iban a ser dos o tres capítulos y mirad…. Pero tengo en mente otro fanfic, sobre como Thorin y Bilbo pasan a estar junos y si os interesa lo escribiré cuando acabe este.

‘¿Cómo ves esto?’ Dijo Fili girándose y enseñando a su hermano la nueva túnica que se había puesto.

‘¿No es un poco demasiado para cenar?’ Dijo Kili desde la cama. Iba vestido con una sencilla vestimenta, pues nunca había compartido la pasión por los adornos y las vestimentas estrambóticas. Lo único que resaltaba en él era el cinturón de plata y la pulsera de mithril que le había hecho su hermano hacía dos años.

‘Es una cena formal. Creo que un poco de esto.’ Dijo señalando la dorada túnica. ‘Esta bien para la ocasión.’

‘Como veas, pero yo creo que es demasiado.’

‘¿En qué? Si se puede saber, _nanadith_ ’

‘Pues en que pareces un sol.’

‘¿Te ciega mi belleza?’ Dijo Fili burlándose de la cara que había puesto su hermano a la hora de describirle.

‘En el mal sentido. Haz lo que quieras, pero yo me pondría la roja. Va mejor con tu pelo.’

Fili le miró, se giró, se vio en el espejo y decidió que Kili tenía razón. Era demasiado dorado todo.

 ***

Bilbo había decido que cenasen en el comedor privado del rey. Era una sala lo suficientemente grande como para sentar a unos veinte invitados, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una energía que la hacía íntima. También los rayos de la luna la iluminaban de una forma que a Bilbo le encantaba. Cada vez que celebraban una comida la antigua compañía de Thorin la celebraban ahí.

Para la ocasión tenía en el ciervo que Kili había cazado, ciervo del cual la familia real se sentía muy orgullosa. No era fácil cazar en el Bosque de los Elfos, pues los animales se habían acostumbrado a esconderse de los depredadores. Aún así Kili era un gran cazador y no era de los que se daban por vencido.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarse sentados a la mesa Thorin, Fili, Kili, Dís, Bard, Legolas y Bilbo. Al principio la cena era un poco formal y muy tensa, hasta que naturalmente Kili solucionó el problema del silencio con su particular forma de romper el hielo.

‘Bilbo no me ha dicho el motivo de tu visita, príncipe Legolas.’

Legolas miró a Kili como sorprendido de que le hubiese dirigido la palabra.

‘No es que sea una mala sorpresa, no me refiero a eso. Simplemente que no nos vemos desde…’

‘Desde el Tratado de Alimentos del año pasado.’ Ayudó Fili mordiendo parte de la pata.

‘Exacto.’ Kili miró a Legolas de esa forma en la que su cara era como la de un cachorro al que uno no le es capaz de negar nada. Thorin sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que el elfo no había ido a visitar a Bard sin motivo. Estaba de viaje por orden de su padre y si era así Thorin quería saber el porqué. Conocía lo suficiente a los elfos para saber que si estos no querían contestar una pregunta no lo harían, pero también conocía a su sobrino y sus miradas.

‘La verdad es que mi paso por Erebor ha sido casual. Estaba de camino a Dale para saber que sucedía con el suministro de bebida.’

‘¿Y has viajado solo por eso?’ Dijo Kili sirviéndose más patatas asadas.

‘Kili.’ Dijo su madre con un pequeño tono de reproche. ‘Estoy segura de que el príncipe Legolas no esta de viaje solo por eso y aunque así fuera servir a su reino es motivo más que necesario.’

‘No digo lo contrario, pero si Thorin me mandase viajar dos semanas por un asunto como ese…’

‘Pues irías.’ Dijo Thorin dejando claro que su palabra era la que importaba.

‘Claro.’ Se apresuró a decir Kili. ‘Pero sería una putada.’ Comentó por lo bajo a su hermano y este rió.

‘No estas del todo desencaminado.’ Dijo Legolas al fin. ‘Me apetecía salir un poco del Bosque y ver que sucedía en los alrededores.’

‘Puedes informar a tu padre de que seguimos vivos y Erebor sigue en pie. Y que va a seguir así durante muchos años.’ Dijo Thorin dando un trago a la copa.

‘Thorin.’ Susurró Bilbo por lo bajo.

‘No veo que tiene que ver mi padre con esto.’ Dijo Legolas intentado alejar el tema.

‘Nada. Nada.’ Se apresuró a decir Bilbo, pues lo último que quería era otra discusión.

‘Tener la osadía de venir a mi reino sin ser invitado es una jugada lo suficientemente arriesgada para no tentar más tu suerte. La parte en la que me mientes a la cara en mi propia mesa delante de mi familia, la dejas para otro día.’

El silencio que hubo después de que Thorin dijese esas palabras era tanto que se podían oír las respiraciones.

‘Pido perdón.’ Dijo Legolas atreviéndose a hablar ante la penetrante mirada del Rey Enano. ‘Es verdad, no solo estoy aquí por el tema del suministro de mi reino, sino porque mi padre quería saber cómo iban las cosas por estos lados. No lo he comentado dado que no quería causar tensiones. El único interés que tiene mi rey por tu reino es saber si todo sigue bien. No hay segundas intenciones, simplemente desea mantenerse al tanto de lo que sucede en el reino vecino al suyo, dado que la comunicación entre ambos es casi nula.’

‘¿Y la mejor manera de arreglar dicha comunicación es mandándote como espía?’ Dijo Thorin con un tono de voz menos amenazante, pero igual de serio.

‘No podrás negar que es la única forma que tiene mi reino de saber que sucede en el tuyo.’ Contraatacó Legolas cansándose de la actitud de Thorin. ‘Nos hemos pasado muchos años viviendo a las puertas con el dragón, y cuando por fin la situación cambia queremos saber como se desarrolla la Montaña, pues su desarrollo influye en nuestro Bosque.  Sé que no hemos tenido la mejor ni la más saludable relación, pero estamos dispuestos a que eso cambie. Sé que la relación que tenéis con mi padre y rey no va a cambiar, al menos no en corto plazo, y sí, estoy aquí como sus ojos y oídos, pero también porque quiero estar aquí.’

‘Comprendo tu situación y la curiosidad de Thranduil por el saber de mi reino, pero he de decirte que si lo que busca es restablecer la comunicación, una carta hubiese sido un gesto un tanto más reconciliador que mandar a su hijo a mirar por los resquicios de las puertas.’

‘Siento si me he expresado mal. Mi padre tiene el mismo interés que vos en restablecer la comunicación, y si por él fuera nunca más os hablaría, como creo que es también vuestro caso. Soy yo quién quiero que la situación cambie.’

‘¿Se puede saber el porqué?’ Preguntó Bilbo un tanto sorprendido.

‘Nuestros árboles están cambiando, ya no poseen el veneno de antaño. Los animales están regresando al Bosque, como se puede ver en esta cena. El Bosque esta recuperando su esplendor desde que los enanos volvieron a la Montaña y eso es algo que valoro inmensamente. La salud de mi Bosque me es muy importante y muchos años he tenido que ver como se marchitaba día tras día sin poder hacer nada. Muchos años me he sentido impotente ante la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el y ahora dicha oscuridad se está disipando. Y si el motivo de dicha desaparición tiene que ver con este reino entonces yo estaré agradecido y haré lo que esté en mi mano para que nunca más vuelva a esconderse el sol en el reino de mi padre.’

Thorin miró a Legolas con una nueva luz. Su opinión sobre él no había cambiado, bien sabía Mahal que sus criaturas era cabezotas y no dadas a cambios de opiniones, aún así reconocía el sentimiento de querer proteger y cuidar el reino de uno. Thranduil hacía ya bastantes décadas que se había retirado a vivir dentro de sus dominios sin importarle lo que sucedía en el exterior y Thorin hubiese hecho lo mismo si nunca hubiese tenido que dejar la Montaña, pero había vivido el suficiente tiempo entre otras razas como para saber que el desarrollo de una influía en el de la otra.

Thorin no quería a Legolas como amigo ni aliado, de hecho le quería lo más lejos posible de su Montaña, pero Bilbo podía tener razón, había algo en él distinto a su padre. Quizás podía utilizar eso en su favor.  Y como solía decir su abuelo al enemigo contra más cerca mejor.

‘Es un sentimiento muy noble.’ Comentó Thorin. ‘Y comprendo que sientas interés en mi reino, pero la próxima vez no hace falta que vengas con excusas baratas. Si lo que quieres es ver como le va a mi gente te invito a que nos acompañes el próximo mes en el cumpleaños de mi sobrino.’

Todos miraron dejaron de comer y miraron a Thorin. Bilbo no sabía que pensar. Había mandado las invitaciones hacía un mes a todos menos a los Elfos del Bosque por orden expresa de Thorin.

“Una cosa es que venga Elrond y otra muy distinta que mi reino se convierta en un punto de encuentro de elfos.” Le había dicho Thorin el día que había sacado el tema. Bilbo no había querido presionar. Bard había sido invitado junto con su familia y los acompañantes que quisiera traer, al igual que el Señor de la Ciudad del Lago, el cual ya había mandado su negativa.

Iba a ser una fiesta muy importante. No era un mero cumpleaños, se celebraba la mayoría de Kili y por consiguiente su entrada a ser Príncipe Heredero de la Corona, en el caso de que algo le pasase a Fili.  No era como si la gente considerase a Kili un niño, pues había probado su valía en contadas ocasiones durante la aventura, pero las leyes de los Enanos decían claramente que a los ochenta años de edad era cuando el infante enano dejaba de ser un niño y se convertía en parte de la sociedad adulta. Era una ley más escrita que puesta en práctica, aún así era un ocasión perfecta para una gran fiesta ahora que Erebor volvía a brillar como antaño.

‘Si a mi sobrino le parece bien.’ Dijo Thorin mirando a Kili.

Kili miró a su tío sin saber muy bien que decir durante unos segundos, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

‘Será un placer.’ Dijo con una sonrisa mirando al elfo.

Legolas no podía creerse lo que estaba viviendo. No podía esperar a ver la reacción de su padre cuando se enterase de que habían sido invitados a Erebor oficialmente.

‘El placer será mío.’ Dijo Legolas con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. ‘Muchas gracias. Se lo haré saber a mi rey nada más volver.’

‘He debido de ser yo el que no me he expresado bien esta vez.’ Dijo Thorin con… ¿una sonrisa? Bilbo no estaba creyéndose la cena que estaban teniendo. ¿Thorin sonriendo a un elfo? ‘La invitación es personal. Puedes traer dos acompañantes si así lo deseas, pero no abarca a tu padre.’

En ese momento Bilbo deseo que todo fuese una mala pesadilla y que Thorin no acabase de decir lo que acababa de escuchar.

  ***

 

‘¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso?’ Dijo Bilbo nada más Thorin cerró la puerta de sus aposentos.

‘Pensé que estarías contento. He acercado posturas con el elfo.’

‘No, Thorin. No. No has acercado posturas. ¡Has declarado una guerra!’ Bilbo estaba empezando a perder el control otra vez. “¡Malditos enanos!” pensó para adentro.

‘No he hecho nada por el estilo. Tu me pediste que diese una oportunidad a los Elfos del Bosque Negro y yo se la he dado. Creo que he sido bastante generoso invitándole al cumpleaños de Kili después de que viniese a mi reino a espiar.’

Bilbo le miró seriamente sin poder creerse lo que oía. ¿Era posible que Thorin no se diese cuenta de que al invitar a Legolas y no invitar a Thranduil había creado un problema muy gordo? ¿No se daba cuenta de que así no era como se hacían las cosas? No sabía como decirle todo esto, por lo que acabó gritándoselo mientras se peleaba con los botones del chaleco.

‘No me insultes, Bilbo. Soy perfectamente consciente de la reacción que mis palabras van a tener en Thranduil. Si hay algo con lo que ese elfo disfrute aparte de hacer mi vida más difícil es con las fiestas. Sé que no invitarle va a ocasionar que se enoje, pero también veré si las palabras de Legolas son ciertas y si puedo contar con él o si es solo un espía de su padre.’

Bilbo suspiró. El hecho de saber que Thorin era consciente de lo que había provocado le dolió más que el pensar que era otra de sus meteduras de pata. Thorin vio como Bilbo se desinflaba y se acercó a él.

‘Olvidas que me crié entre intrigas palaciegas. Es cierto que he pasado gran parte de mi vida exiliado y que en los últimos años he tenido que usar más mi fuerza que mi ingenio, pero no olvides que fui educado en el arte de la política y sus triquiñuelas.’

Thorin dijo esto con una voz más suave. Bilbo se giró y subió la cabeza para mirar los azules ojos de su esposo.

‘Puede que tengas razón, al fin y al cabo, qué sé yo de todo esto.’ Dijo Bilbo apoyando la cabeza en el amplio pecho de Thorin. ‘A veces se me olvida que no estoy en la Comarca, olvido que las cosas aquí son diferentes. Donde yo vengo es impensable hacer lo que tu has hecho, pero nosotros no somos reyes ni príncipes midiendo fuerzas y amistades. Somos simples hobbits invitándonos a tomar el té y pastel. No hay lugar allí para política ni intrigas ni alianzas.’ Bilbo respiró dejándose invadir por el aroma de Thorin. Olía a tierra, fuego y metal, y algo propiamente suyo. Era un olor que le reconfortaba. ‘A veces pienso que no valgo para ser tu Consorte, que hubiese sido mejor si me hubiese quedado al margen.’

Thorin cogió de las manos a Bilbo haciéndole mirarle a los ojos.

‘Ojalá esto fuese como en tu hogar, donde la única preocupación es cuantas porciones de tarta puedes ofrecer a tus invitados, pero no lo es. Comprendo que no entiendas algunas de mis acciones, pues no están en tu naturaleza, pero ni por un segundo pienses que tu presencia y papel como mi Consorte es equivocada. Cuando te pedí que lo fueras no lo hice para demostrarle a todo el mundo que eras mío, pues para eso solo hay que mirar cuenta que adorna tu única trenza, ni lo hice para demostrarte mi deseo de pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, pues no hacía falta que te convirtieras en mi Consorte para ello, lo hice por mi reino y por mi. Fue una acción puramente egoísta y, ¿sabes por qué?’ Preguntó Thorin. Bilbo negó con la cabeza. En todos los años que habían estado juntos Bilbo creía que Thorin se lo había pedido porque era lo correcto. En la Comarca cuando dos personas enamoradas querían vivir juntos y formar una familia se casaban, era lo normal. No esta bien visto que viviesen sin haber formalizado la situación. Pero parecía que eso no pasaba con los Enanos.

‘Me casé contigo y te convertí en mi Consorte porque tienes una forma de ver el mundo que ni yo, ni ninguno de mis consejeros tiene. Eres mi más valioso tesoro, _sanâzyung_ , pues gracias a ti soy capaz de ver el mundo con otros ojos y no encerrarme en mi pasado. No pienses que tu forma de ser y tu forma de interactuar con los que te rodean no es lo que necesito yo o mi reino, pues no podría estar más lejos de la realidad.’ Thorin besó la frente de Bilbo. ‘Siento que la situación te ponga nervioso, y la evitaría si pudiera, pero no es así. Aún así espero que me apoyes cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarse a Thranduil.’

Bilbo no sabía que decir. Estaba a punto de llorar. Muy pocas veces Thorin le abría su corazón y cada vez que lo hacía Bilbo pensaba que estaba viviendo un momento único y precioso. Era en momentos como esos los que atesoraba en su pequeño corazón más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, pues sabía que eran como las rosas en invierno, casi imposibles pero a la ver las más hermosas.

‘Siempre tendrás mi apoyo, Thorin. Siempre estaré ahí para ti.’

Thorin sonrió. Era una sonrisa cálida y llena de amor. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, como solían estar casi siempre, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que Bilbo rompió el momento.

‘¿Eres consciente de que has hablado ahora más que todo lo que has hablado a lo largo del mes?’

‘Y es lo máximo que voy a hablar seguido en todo el año, me temo.’

‘Una pena.’ Dijo Bilbo con una triste sonrisa. ‘Adoro el sonido de tu voz.’

  ***

‘No es cierto lo que dices.’ Dijo Thranduil girándose rápidamente y haciendo que su capa diese un toque más dramático al momento.

‘Es cierto, _ada_. Thorin me ha invitado al cumpleaños de su sobrino, a mi y a dos acompañantes, pero ha dejado muy claro que era una invitación personal.’

‘Lógicamente te habrás negado.’ Dijo Thranduil dirigiéndose a la mesa donde tenía la botella de vino.

‘Pensé que querías información sobre cómo le iban las cosas y ¿qué mejor manera que viendo los progresos con mis propios ojos?’

Thranduil se giró con la copa en la mano. Su cara que solía ser un cuadro de inexpresividad ahora demostraba el odio que tenía hacia el enano.

‘Has aceptado. Has aceptado la invitación aún sabiendo que su único motivo para invitarte es enfurecerme. ¿Por qué?’

‘Porque pensé que querías saber qué ocurría en su reino y porque aún siendo una forma de enfurecerte es una oportunidad para acercar posiciones.’

‘No hay nada que acercar.’

‘Ada, en algún momento tendrás que hablar con él. Es nuestro vecino, nos guste o no y por lo que veo afuera está haciendo un gran favor al Bosque.’

Thranduil se giró a su hijo, en su cara había enfado y un poco de decepción.

‘Si lo que quieres es ir y ver su reino no te lo prohibiré, pero no esperes que lo apruebe o que cambie mi forma de actuar hacia él. Conozco a su familia desde hace siglos y sé que el linaje de Durin no es de fiar. Cometí el error de ofrecerles mi amistad una vez. No volverá a pasar.’

Y con esto dio por finalizada la conversación.

 


	11. La llegada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond llega a Erebor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento de nuevo haber tardado en subir esto, pero AO3 no me dejaba, no se porqué. Y ayer no pude porque me fui a la premiere y morí porque tuve a menos de medio metro a todos y me firmaron y Martin me habló y Benedict me preguntó mi nombre y Richard nos miró a mi amiga y a mi (solo a las dos) en un momento. Muero.   
> En fin. Espero que os guste el capi nuevo. Decidme lo que pensáis. Pues se acerca el final. ;)

Bilbo estaba revisando el nuevo pedido de provisiones que había llegado de Dale. Cogió varios tomates, revisándolos uno a uno y suspiro ligeramente. No eran como los tomates que solía plantar en la Comarca, donde había conseguido durante cinco años el premio a los mejores tomates, ni eran como los tomates que plantaba en el jardín/terraza que tenía en Erebor, pero no estaban mal. Aún así hizo una nota mental de hablar del tema con el Rey Bard la próxima vez que fuera a visitar la ciudad. Quizás podría dar algún que otro consejo. Mîmo, el enano encargado de supervisar la comida que entraba en el reino le miró expectante. Bilbo dejó el tomate en la caja y le sonrió con una de sus sonrisas amables y cálidas que tan desconcertantes eran para los Enanos.

‘Están bien. Por favor, lleva la fruta a Bombur y dile que iré a hablar con él para su preparación. Lo demás que se coloque en las despensas, gracias.’

Mîmo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza en forma de respuesta y se fue a dar órdenes a los enanos a su cargo. Antes de que se llevasen el barril de manzanas Bilbo cogió una y le dio un mordisco. Hoy no había tenido segundo desayuno. Había estado muy ocupado organizando todo lo necesario para la gran fiesta de cumpleaños de Kili y, cuando por fin había tenido tiempo para él, sus obligaciones de Consorte le había llamado. Había tenido que aprobar el calendario para el mes que viene del mercado de Erebor y esto le había llevado unas dos horas, pues los jefes de los distintos comercios no se ponían de acuerdo sobre qué días era mejor sacar unos productos u otros. Por suerte Fili había estado allí para traducir lo que los enanos decían en un lenguaje que Bilbo entendiese y ayudarle a llegar a un acuerdo. Cuando por fin pensaba que podría ir a tomar una de las tartaletas de manzana que había hecho la tarde anterior le avisaron de que las provisiones habían llegado. En resumen, no había tenido segundo desayuno y eso no se gustaba lo más mínimo.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse a buscar a Bofur para ver si podía tomar el té con él, un enano de la guardia se le acercó.

‘Mi señor, el rey reclama su presencia en la sala del trono.’

‘¿He dicho sus motivos?’ Una pregunta absurda, bien lo sabía Bilbo, pues Thorin no era de dar explicaciones a la ligera. Aún así Bilbo lo preguntó.

‘No, mi señor, pero el vigía ha visto un grupo no muy numeroso de jinetes a caballo dirigirse hacía aquí. Por la forma de montar no parecen Hombres.’

“Elfos”. Fue lo primero que pensó Bilbo, pues era lo que le quería dejar ver el guardia. Bilbo empezaba a cansarse de que cada vez que viniese un elfo a Erebor tuviese que ir a hacer de intermediario. No era porque no le gustasen los elfos, pues todos conocían como adoraba y admiraba esa raza, era porque le gustaría darles la bienvenida sin tener que estar atento a cada palabra o gesto del poderoso Rey bajo la Montaña.

‘Muchas gracias por avisarme.’ Dijo Bilbo cordialmente. Y se dirigió a la sala del trono.

Había vivido unos cuantos años en Erebor como para haberse acostumbrado a la magnitud y esplendor de la ciudad de los Enanos pero, por muchos años que pasasen, nunca se acostumbraría a la sala del trono. No podía dejar de sentirse increíblemente pequeño mientras recorría el pasillo que daba al trono. Las gigantes estatuas de los anteriores reyes le miraban y Bilbo sentía como le juzgaban desde tu estancia de roca. Otra cosa a la que tampoco se acostumbraría era a ver a Thorin en su trono vestido de rey con su corona y toda su real vestimenta. Era una imagen digna de dejar a alguien sin aliento. Thorin era la viva imagen de lo que un rey enano debía ser. Fuerte, orgulloso, poderoso, con una mirada penetrante y con ese aire real que da la cuna. Nadie podía decir que estaba sentado en un sitio que no le correspondía. Y era en momentos como esos en los que Bilbo se sentía aún más pequeño y recordaba que era tan solo un Hobbit. Él no había nacido para codearse con reyes y grandes señores, su lugar no era vivir en una montaña y tener las responsabilidades de un gran señor. Él había nacido para vivir con la hierba a sus pies y el sol en la cara mientras disfrutaba de los placeres de la vida. Y era en momentos como el que estaba viviendo ahora, en los que se planteaba si no debería volver a la tierra que le vio nacer, si todo esto no le quedaba muy grande.

Bilbo pensaba eso cada vez que recorría ese pasillo y veía a su esposo sentado en el gran trono de mármol verde con la roca de hebras de oro cayendo cual cascada sobre su cabeza, y cada vez que los ojos de Thorin se podaban en él y una pequeña sonrisa, que casi pasaba inadvertida bajo la barba, adornaba su cara, Bilbo se olvidaba de todas sus dudas. Estaba donde debía estar.

‘¿Qué sucede?’ Dijo Bilbo acercándose a él. Thorin estaba rodeado de parte de su consejo y Balin, este último sonrió a Bilbo mientras se acercaba. Thorin hizo un gesto con la mano para que se quitasen de en medio.

‘Tu invitado se acerca.’ Dijo Thorin con voz grave.

Bilbo no tardó mucho en adivinar a quién se refería. Elrond. Una sonrisa sincera y llena de emoción apareció en su cara. Hacía mucho que no veía a su amigo.

‘El señor Elrond no llegará hasta dentro de unos minutos, quizás el Consorte quiere cambiarse de ropa antes de recibirle.’ Dijo Tuin, uno de los consejeros de Thorin. Tuin admiraba y respetaba a Bilbo como cualquier otro enano que viviese en Erebor, pero no entraba en su cabeza que el Consorte del Rey se pasease vestido con unos simples pantalones que no le cubrían los tobillos y una camisa remangada con un chaleco. No era una vestimenta real. El Consorte, aún siendo de otra raza, debía ir vestido con lo mejor que le Reino pudiera ofrecer. Así había sido siempre y así es como tendría que ser, lo contrario era mostrar que el Rey no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para agasajar a su pareja, aún menos a de preocuparse por su pueblo.

‘Gracias, Señor Tuin, estoy bien.’ Dijo Bilbo de una forma que no daba lugar a disputas. No le gustaba nada la forma en la que le miraba continuamente ese enano. Sabía que era alguien sabio y necesario en el consejo de Thorin, pero no sabía porque le molestaba que siempre le mirase como si no estuviera haciendo bien las cosas, como si no fuese digno del sitio que ocupaba.  ‘Aunque estaría bien que mandase traer mi corona.’

Tuin asintió y fue a dar la orden. Thorin se levantó y se acercó a Bilbo, alejándose un poco de los demás y dejando que Balin acabase de solucionar el problema del que habían estado hablando minutos antes con su consejo.

‘Gracias.’ Le dijo cogiéndole de las manos.

‘No tienes que dármelas. Que no me guste llevarla puesta no quiere decir que no sepa que debo hacerlo en momentos como este. Además, me la regalaste tu. Es una pieza preciosa de joyería. Demasiado bonita para alguien como yo.’

La pieza de la que hablaba era la corona que Thorin había mandado hacer cuando se desposó con su hobbit. Era una corona que más recordaba a las que los elfos se solían poner para decorar sus frentes que a la de los reyes enanos. Aún así era robusta, de oro, sencilla y ligera; no era una corona llena de piedras preciosas ni elaborados diseños, pues Thorin pensaba que ninguna de las dos cosas iba con los gustos de su hobit, y precisamente su sencillez y los pequeños detalles que la adornaban: como los finales en pico que formaban su silueta o las pequeñas flores de plata que estaban talladas junto a los motivos geométricos tan propios de los enanos era lo que la hacía una obra maestra. No se podía duda de que había sido hecha exclusivamente para Bilbo, pues le quedaba perfecta en su pequeña cabeza y el color del oro, más apagado que el oro puro, estaba en perfecta sincronía con el color de su pelo. A Bilbo le gustó nada más verla, pues no se podía negar la belleza de la pequeña corona, aunque solo se la ponía en eventos formales, dado que no pensaba que fuese con su forma de vestir y, a decir verdad, era un tanto incómodo ir con ella todo el rato.

‘No es lo suficientemente bonita para ti, _mizimel_.’

Bilbo se sonrojó. Nunca se acostumbraría a que Thorin le mirase así, con esos ojos que parecían que estaban mirando el tesoro más hermoso del mundo.

Fili y Kili no tardaron en entrar corriendo. Habían estado practicando con Dwalin y habían venido lo antes posible.

‘Vosotros dos.’ Dijo Bilbo soltando las manos de Thorin y mirando a los dos herederos. ‘¿No podíais haberos bañado antes?’

‘El guardia dijo que era urgente.’ Dijo Fili.

‘Hemos venido en cuento nos lo dijo.’ Acabó Kili.

‘El Señor Elrond no estará aquí hasta dentro de un rato. Más os vale ir a cambiaros y asearos un poco.’ Las palabras de Bilbo sonaban como las de una madre regañando a sus hijos por manchar el suelo con el barro de la calle. Fili y Kili se miraron. ‘Vamos. Rápido.’

‘Si, Bilbo.’ Dijeron los dos y se fueron corriendo.

Thorin levantó ligeramente los labios en lo que podía considerarse una sonrisa. ‘¿Tu no pero ellos si?’

‘No es lo mismo.’ Dijo Bilbo con su voz de Bolsón. ‘Yo estoy vestido de forma completamente aceptable, ellos no. A las visitas no se las recibe oliendo a huargo.’

***

No pasó mucho hasta que anunciaron la llegada de Elrond en Erebor y este recorrió el gran pasillo con su pequeño séquito. A su lado iban sus dos hijos, Elladan y Elrohir, tan parecidos que era difícil saber cual era cada uno, y detrás de él dos de sus guardias.

‘Nos volvemos a encontrar, Thorin, hijo de Thrain, Rey Bajo la Montaña, y he de decir que me alegra que así sea. Muchas décadas han pasado desde la última vez que estuve bajo estos techos y, auque el reino de tus antepasados siempre ha sido digno de elogio, he de decir que no recordaba Erebor tan hermosa. ’

Thorin inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. ‘Es un honor tenerte como invitado, Elrond, Señor de Rivendell, y espero que tu y los tuyos disfrutéis de nuestra hospitalidad y comodidades durante el tiempo que dure vuestra visita.’ Hacía mucho que un rey de Erebor daba la bienvenida a un Elfo con tan grandes palabras. Ese fue un detalle que no pasó desapercibido ni por enanos ni por elfos.

Elrond hizo un gesto con la mano y uno de los guardias suyos se acercó portando un cofre y lo abrió. Dentro estaba una exquisita colección de cubertería de plata con una vajilla a juego. Más tarde, cuando Bilbo inspeccionó los regalos, se dio cuenta que en dicha vajilla estaban dibujadas las Montañas de los Reinos de los Enanos.

‘Me he tomado la libertad de traer esto como obsequio y muestra de agradecimiento ante la invitación al cumpleaños de vuestro sobrino.’ Esto último lo dijo mirando a Kili. ‘Espero que tenga lugar en vuestra mesa personal.’

Elrond no había olvidado como la compañía de Thorin le había roto alguno de sus platos y robado parte de sus copas y cubiertos, esta era la forma en la que Elrond le recordaba al rey que no era idiota. Thorin tampoco se había olvidado y encontró el gesto del elfo inteligente a la par que divertido. “Maldición”, pensó para si mismo, pues Elrond estaba empezando a caerle no tan mal como quería pensar.

‘No es a mi a quien debéis dar las gracias por la invitación.’ Dijo Thorin mirando a Bilbo. Sabía que este quería dar la bienvenida a Elrond, aunque no podía hacerlo hasta que ambos hubiesen acabado con las formalidades propias de su rango. Bilbo le miró preguntándole con la mirada si ya podían hablar de forma cordial y Thorin asintió.

‘No he olvidado gracias a quién me hallo hoy aquí.’ Y Elrond miró al hobbit con una ligera sonrisa en la cara, pues estaba empezando a ver lo que Mithrandir veía en la raza de los hobbits, y sobretodo lo que le mago veía en Bilbo Bolsón.

 ***

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Elrond se encontró en los que serían sus aposentos durante los próximos días. Había llegado una semana antes del evento y pensaba aprovechar el tiempo del que disponía con su nuevo amigo e investigando Erebor, pues no todos los días un Enano dejaba las puertas abierta de su casa a un Elfo. Elrond sabía que su caso era una excepción y sabía que tenía dicho privilegio gracias a Bilbo, aún así estaba intrigado por el Rey Enano. Era cierto que en todos sus largos años de vida o había tenido gran relación con la gente de su pueblo, pues era bien sabido que los Elfos y los Enanos no se llevaban bien, aún así había algo en ellos que intrigaba a Elrond, que le hacía querer conocer más de su secreta cultural. Había visitado Erebor siglos atrás, pero por aquel entonces lo había hecho como el invitado de un joven Thrór y solo le había sido posible visitar las grandes salas. Fue en un tiempo cuando los Hombre, Elfos y Enanos tenían trato entre ellos y había paz. Mucho había sucedido desde entonces. Elrond nunca había sido alguien cercano al reino de debajo la Montaña, pero no había dejado de preocuparse y saber qué sucedía. Sabía de la enfermedad que había en el linaje de Durin, y tenía que reconocer que estaba seguro de que Thorin caería en ella, pues estaba destinado a ello. Lo que no podría haber previsto nunca con su profunda mirada de Elfo y su don de la premonición era el papel que iba a jugar el pequeño hobbit en toda esta historia.

La gran mayoría veía al hobbit al lado del rey y se preguntaban qué hacía una criatura como aquella al lado del rey enano más poderoso de la Tierra Media. Le veían como a alguien demasiado pequeño como para darle importancia, pues no era un gran guerrero ni un experto curador. Pero Elrond veía mucho más. Veía a alguien más fuerte de carácter que muchos de los Elfos u Hombre que había conocido a lo largo de su larga vida. Veía una criatura bondadosa y cariñosa capaz de hacer entrar en razón al más terco de los enanos. Veía a alguien que no era el más hermoso ni el más fuerte ni el más poderoso, pero sin embargo alguien con el suficiente valor de plantar cara no solo a un dragón, sino a todo aquel que se le pusiera por delante. Bilbo Bolsón era una criatura extraordinaria, y Elrond no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocerle en profundidad.

 Unos golpes en su puerta le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

‘Adelante.’ Dijo dejando la ropa que había traído en el hermoso armario de roble que había en su habitación.

Bilbo entró. ‘Venía a comprobar que todo es de tu agrado. Y a ver si necesitabas algo.’

‘Todo esta bien.’ Dijo el elfo. ‘Gracias.’

‘Me alegro. También venía para invitarte a tomar el té, si te apetece. Imagino que estarás cansado del viaje y sé que esta noche tenemos una cena más formal, pero si quieres te puedo invitar a un té con tarta, si es de tu gusto.’

Elrond miró al hobbit durante unos segundos sin decir nada, y justo cuando Bilbo pensaba que su invitación no era de su agrado, este habló.

‘Acepto la invitación con mucho gusto.’

***

Los guardias se sorprendieron al ver al elfo dirigirse a las puertas que separaban el Ala Real del resto del palacio, pero al ver que el hobbit iba con el se apresuraron a abrir las puertas, no sin antes mirarse entre ellos sorprendidos.

‘Buenas tardes.’ Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa.

El elfo no dijo nada, simplemente siguió al hobbit.

‘Tengo entendido que los Hobbits aprecian el hogar y su confort por encima de muchas cosas. No debió ser fácil cambiar tu agujero hobbit por esto.’

‘La verdad es que no.’ Dijo Bilbo sorprendiéndose a si mismo. No solía ser tan sincero sobre sus sentimientos de vivir en Erebor, pero había algo en el elfo que hacía que Bilbo se sintiese capaz de abrirle su corazón. ‘No fue nada fácil. No me entiendas mal, Erebor es precioso, pero no deja de ser una montaña. Y todo es tan grande, los techos son tan altos. Bueno, imagino que no son tan altos para ti, pero para mi son muy altos.’ Bilbo se paró delante de una puerta de madera labrada con escritos con runas. ‘Por eso estoy tan agradecido del regalo de Thorin por nuestra boda. Puede parecer una tontería, pero a mi me hace sentir que estoy en casa. Que por mucha locura que suceda durante el día tengo un sitio de paz en el que poder refugiarme.’ Y dicho esto abrió la gran puerta y Elrond entró en una estancia como nunca había visto antes, pues dentro de la Montaña Solitaria, en la parte más escondida donde los adornos y las arquitectura eran el esplendor de la cultura del Enano, se escondía un agujero hobbit. Era una estancia sin igual, pues una vez dentro nadie podría advertir que no se hallaba en la Comarca, de no ser porque la puerta no era redonda, el techo era más alto y no había tanta luz natural como en las estancias principales de Bolsón Cerrado. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un pequeño trozo de hogar, como Bilbo lo llamaba. 


	12. El jardín

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond y Bilbo hablan. Elrond le cuenta a Thorin algo sobre su familia que desconocía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale. Todo lo que aparece aquí sobre la historia de Thorin y Elrond es totalmente inventado. Que quede claro. Pero creo que viene a cuento, dado que Elrond dice en la película que conocí o al abuelo de Thorin y yo creo que la abuela de Thorin murió dando a luz y su abuelo sintió tanta pena que nunca más se habló de ella y se centró en su reino y su riqueza. SI; BABIES. 
> 
> Decidme que os parece!

‘¿Qué sucedió? Si puedo preguntar.’ Dijo Elrond aceptando la taza de té que le hobbit le daba.

Bilbó paró la tetera, recordando el momento en que se había decidido quedarse en Erebor y siendo incapaz de encontrarlo. Sirvió su taza de té y se sentó en frente del elfo.

‘No lo sé. Supongo que siempre quise volver, pero nunca era buen momento. Al principio pensé que Thorin no sobreviviría a sus heridas y, bueno, después de hacer las paces con él no podía irme, no podía dejarle sin saber cuál iba a ser su suerte. También estaba el asunto de que Kili no había despertado. No podía irme sin saber que ellos estaba bien y que se recuperarían. Luego, no sé. Una cosa llevó a la otra. Un día estaba a fuera de la tienda de Thorin esperando noticias suyas al otro estaba hablando en su nombre con el Rey Bard. Aún no sé cómo me eligieron a mi para hablar en nombre de nadie, pero supongo que el trato para la paz había sido que yo les daría mi parte del botín, por lo que tiene sentido.’

‘Podías haberte vuelto una vez el linaje de Durin se hubiese recuperado y Erebor estuviese segura.’

‘No. No podía. Yo quería volver. Quiero volver. Hecho de menos la Comarca, sus verdes praderas, sus arroyos. Pero no puedo. No sé cómo ni cuando, pero pertenezco a este lugar.’

‘Thorin.’ Dijo Elrond como di con el nombre del rey enano Bilbo entendiese a qué se refería.

‘No es solo por él. Aunque en gran parte. No. Es por los demás. He pasado por muchas cosas a su lado y, sé que parecerá una tontería, pero para mi son como mi familia. Mi corazón está aquí, con ellos. Por mucho que eche de menos la Comarca no puedo imaginar mi vida si hubiese vuelto a ella después de lo que he vivido aquí.’ Bilbo dio un sorbo a su té. ‘Aunque no te voy a engañar. Si ha Thorin le hubiese pasado algo.’ Bilbo no podía decir muerto, era algo que no quería ni imaginar, pues había estado demasiado cerca de convertirse en realidad. ‘Seguramente hubiese vuelto. No me imagino estando aquí sin él.’

Ambos estuvieron un rato en silencio mientras disfrutaban del té y de las tartaletas que había hecho Bilbo. Justo cuando Elrond acabó su taza de té y Bilbo le ofreció otra este habló de lo que había estado queriendo preguntar durante años.

‘He vivido mucho tiempo y he visto muchas parejas a lo largo de mi vida, mas no había oído nunca hablar de una como la que hacéis tu y Thorin.’

‘¿Un hobbit y un enano? Si. La verdad es que no sé en que estaba pensando. Ni en que pensaba él. La verdad es que sigo sin saber muy bien en que pensamos los dos.’ Dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

‘Me refería a alguien con el carácter y la forma de ser del Rey Bajo la Montaña y alguien con tu carácter y forma de ser. Aunque ya que lo mencionas, no negaré que el hecho de que seáis de dos razas distintas es llamativo.’

Bilbo miró a Elrond con una ligera sonrisa. Durante los tres años que había vivido en Erebor se había mandado cartas con él. Al principio solo para agradecerle el tiempo que les había tenido como huéspedes, luego porque quería saber más de esa raza que tan fascinante le parecía y veía en Elrond a alguien de confianza y dispuesto a hablar con él sobre su cultura. Pero no fue hasta hace un año cuando realmente empezaron a tener confianza el uno con el otro. Bilbo no sabía cómo había surgido ni qué había hecho para merecer la amistad de alguien como el Señor de Rivendell, pero no pensaba desaprovechar la ocasión, pues veía en el a alguien con quien poder hablar de asuntos con los que nunca podría hablar con ningún enano, entre ellos su relación con el Rey.

‘¿Crees que tenemos un futuro o es solo una locura pasajera?’ Preguntó Bilbo en un tono mucho más serio.

‘¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta?’

‘Gandalf me dijo que aunque los elfos son capaces de ver más allá que cualquier otra raza, tú tenías el don de poder ver en el futuro.’

‘¿Eso dijo?’ La cara de Elrond era sería y su mirada severa y por un momento Bilbo tuvo miedo de haber hablado más de la cuenta, aún así asintió con la cabeza. Elrond se relajó al sentir al hobbit nerviso y ver que no hablaba con una intención oculta, sino desde el corazón.

‘Es cierto lo que Gandalf te ha comentado, más no puedo ver todo lo que va a suceder. Tu futuro y el de Thorin es algo que no está en mi mano leer, no puedo decirte qué te depara la suerte a su lado.’

‘¿Y puedes decirme lo que le depara a él?’ La voz de Bilbo era baja pero segura. Elrond sonrió interiormente, el hobbit era una criatura lista.

‘Vuestros futuros están interlineados, decirte lo que le depara a él influiría a la hora de ver el tuyo, es un gran peso saber que tus acciones están ligadas a la vida de otra persona. Aún así lo que yo veo no es un futuro exacto, veo lo que sucederá si todo sigue como hasta ahora. ¿Sigues queriendo saber?’

Bilbo asintió. Su curiosidad y preocupación por el bienestar de Thorin eran demasiado grandes como para decir que no.

‘Las únicas dos cosas que impedirían a Thorin ser un gran rey, uno incluso mejor que sus antepasados, son su orgullo y la enfermedad que corre en su familia, y mientras tu estés a su lado ambas cosas pueden contenerse. No hace falta ver el futuro para darse cuenta del papel fundamental que juegas en la vida del rey, mi querido hobbit. Thorin no es un simple enano. Es alguien que ha vivido mucho tiempo lleno de dolor y sufrimiento. Es un rey que ha sido privado de su trono y que ha visto como su pueblo pasaba a ser mendigos y exiliados. Es descendiente del más importante de los Siete Padres de los Naugrim, en él están las más puras características de su raza. Su carácter es terco, su orgullo su perdición, y sobre él pesa la enfermedad que llevó a la ruina a su abuelo. Sin embargo, y ante toda idea posible de cambio, te encontró a ti. Un hobbit, una criatura completamente distinta a él, con una forma de ser y ver el mundo que ningún enano, u otra raza, puede acabar de comprender, pero aún así su perfecta mitad.’ Elrond miró al hobbit con ternura mientras este se sonrojaba. La cara de Bilbo había pasado de preocupación, a enojo, a ternura, en cuestión de segundos. ‘Puede que pienses que tu papel aquí no es importante, Bilbo Bolsón, pero no es cierto. Este reino te debe lo que es, y eso es algo que Thorin sabe perfectamente. Su futuro, siempre y cuando te tenga a su lado, será uno bueno.’

 

 

Y Elrond no quiso decir nada más. Bilbo intentó sonsacarle más tarde algo, pues no sabía muy bien que hacer con la información que el elfo le había dado, pero Elrond eludió el tema y pasó a hablar del jardín de Bilbo, y eso hizo que el hobbit olvidase el tema. Por el momento.

 ***

Elrond, y sus hijos, cenaron con la familia real y dio gracias al ver que la cena no iba a acabar en una pelea de comida. Para sorpresa del elfo,D Thorin fue cordial e incluso le preguntó por sus dominios y qué sucedía en sus tierras con interés. Más tarde la princesa se retiró, pues había quedado con una amiga y los príncipes invitaron a sus hijos a enseñarles una de las salas donde se guardaban las armas más antiguas de Erebor, Elrond conocía a sus hijos lo suficiente como para saber que no se resistirían, por lo que no tardaron en quedarse solos el hobbit, el enano y el elfo.

‘Dijiste que conociste a mi abuelo.’ Dijo Thorin al cabo de unos segundos de silencio. ‘¿Cuándo fue eso?’

‘Hace mucho tiempo.’ Dijo Elrond con la voz de alguien que ha vivido mucho. ‘Al poco de ser nombrado Rey. Se celebró una fiesta en su honor, y yo no había sido invitado, pues no tenía trato con él, más por aquel entonces me encontraba por estas tierras, no recuerdo ahora por qué motivo. Recuerdo que fue tu abuela quien me instó a venir.’

Thorin miró a Elrond con asombro. No había conocido a su abuela, pues esta había muerto muchos años antes de que él naciera, y su abuelo nunca había hablado de ella con él, era un tema que le dolía demasiado.

‘Me encontraba en el Bosque Verde, cuando sin saber como cayó una tormenta sobre mi y perdí mi camino y mi séquito. Al cabo de unos días llegué a los alrededores de la Montaña, por el otro lado, donde no hay civilización, y tu abuela me encontró. Yo no sabía quién era ella, pero supuse que una enana de gran importancia, por las joyas y la guardia que llevaba. Ella me preguntó mi nombre y yo se lo revelé, fue entonces cuando me invitó a Erebor y vi el interior de la Montaña por primera vez. Todavía recuerdo la cara de tu abuelo al verme. No estaba muy por la labor de invitar a cualquier desconocido a su reino, pero la reina habló con él y me invito a quedarme. Tuve mucho trato con ella durante unos años, pues le fascinaba la armería élfica y sentí mucho su pérdida al enterarme de su muerte. No he vuelto a Erebor desde entonces.’

‘Me hubiese gustado mucho conocerla. Parece que era una gran enana.’ Dijo Bilbo con un deje de pena en su voz.

‘Era toda una reina.’ Le contestó Elrond.

 

 

Thorin miró al fuego mientras daba un último sorbo al vino. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por conocer a su abuela, y nunca se hubiese imaginado que el elfo hubiese sido un amigo de ella. Por un momento Thorin pensó en Orcrist y en lo mucho que hubiese disfrutado su abuela de la espada, si la pasión de ella por las armas élficas era cierta, como decía el elfo. Quizás podría descubrir más cosas de ella en futuras cenas.

***

Pasaron unos días donde Bilbo estaba ocupado con los últimos retoques de la fiesta y pasando tiempo con Elrond. Este había accedido a enseñarle su lengua y Bilbo no quería perder la oportunidad. Sabía que sería imposible aprenderla en la corta estancia del elfo, pero este le había prometido mandarle libros para ayudarle.

Una tarde, a tres días de la celebración de la fiesta, Bilbo se encontraba en su jardín, abonado las lilas. Cogió la pequeña pala del nuevo set que Thorin le había hecho y cavó para hacer hueco a las nuevas semillas de margaritas que iba a plantar.

 

_‘¿Qué es?’ Preguntó Bilbo al ver la tela que había encima de la mesa._

_‘Un regalo.’ Le respondió Thorin._

_Bilbo fue a desenvolver el regalo y vio un precioso juego de jardinería dentro de una funda de cuero que llevaba sus iniciales en oro. Era un juego precioso, digno de un rey, más bonito que le que Thorin le había regalado años atrás._

_‘¿Es de tu agrado, ûrzudith?’ Preguntó Thorin ante el silencio de Bilbo._

_‘Es precioso. Sí, que lo es. Muchas gracias.’ Bilbo se giró y le abrazó fuertemente. ‘No hacia falta.’_

_‘Habías dejado de trabajar en tu jardín.’ Dijo Thorin como si eso lo explicase todo. Bilbo le miró lleno de cariño. Los gestos de Thorin nunca dejarían de llenarle de ternura._

_‘Con que me hubieses remplazado la pieza que faltaba hubiese sido suficiente. No necesitaba un nuevo set.’_

_Thorin le miró sin saber si sentirse ofendido pues su regalo no era lo que el mediano quería._

_‘Aún así me encanta. Es precioso, Thorin. Muchas gracias.’ Y Bilbo se puso de puntillas y besó al enano, borrando la expresión de preocupación de su rostro._

Cuando Bilbo acabó de echar las semillas se sacudió las manos y levantó del suelo, admirando su trabajo. No fue hasta unos minutos después, cuando se dio la vuelta para coger la regadera, que vio que Thorin estaba apoyado contra la puerta de la gran terraza.

‘Es de mala educación espiar a la gente.’ Dijo Bilbo al sobreponerse del susto.

‘No estoy espiando, simplemente observo.’

‘No sabía que mi jardín te interesase tanto.’ Dijo Bilbo recogiendo las herramientas. ‘En todos estos años nunca has mostrado interés por la naturaleza.’

‘No son las flores o tus verduras lo que vengo a observar.’ Dijo el rey con un tono dulce pero a la vez grave.

Bilbo le miró un poco sonrojado. La forma en la que Thorin le hablaba a él cuando estaban solos no era una forma a la que Bilbo estuviese acostumbrado. Ningún hobbit respetable hablaba así, y por mucho tiempo que pasese nunca dejaría de sonrojarse con sus comentarios.

‘Te ves precioso bajo el sol, rodeado de todo esto.’ Dijo Thorin acercándose.

Bilbo miró hacia su izquierda para ver su jardín. No era un verdadero jardín, era un terraza enorme dentro de la montaña que no se veía desde el exterior, y que al estar situada en la parte superior, era imposible considerarla una entrada a la Montaña. Bilbo la había descubierto al poco tiempo de vivir en Erebor y al darse cuenta del potencial del suelo había empezado a trabajar en ella. Con los años se había convertido en un hermoso jardín donde cultivaba las verduras que más le gustaban, como sus famosos tomates.

Thorin se pegó a él y miró hacia abajo para ver al hobbit. No cabía duda que era en ese entorno en el que pertenecía. El sol caía sobre él iluminando su pelo y haciendo que pareciese hecho de oro. Su piel tenía un color pálido pero sano, lleno de vida. Incluso su aroma, era más dulce de lo normal. Los hobbits habían sido creados para estar en contacto con la tierra y Thorin lo recordaba cada vez que veía a su consorte trabajar en el jardín. Verle le llenaba de alegría, pero a la vez le provocaba remordimientos, pues lo único que separaba a Bilbo de su amada Comarca era él.

‘Estaba pensando en poner unas margaritas. Creo que querían bien con las azucenas.’ Dijo Bilbo mirando el jardín. Thorin le cogió la barbilla suavemente haciéndole mirarle a los ojos. ‘Creo que puede dar un bonito contraste…’

Thorin llevó sus dedos a los labios de Bilbo, acariciándolos. ‘Eres precioso, _mizimel_.’

Bilbo le miró sin saber qué decir. Pero Thorin no quería que dijese nada.

 _‘Menu sigim bundul_.’ La voz de Thorin era profuda y dura, como siempre que hablaba en su lengua secreta, pero aún así se podía diferenciar la devoción con que decía esas palabras.

En todo el tiempo que Bilbo había estado en Erebor nadie le había enseñado nunca khuzdul. No era común que un extraño aprendiese el lenguaje que Mahal les enseñó a los enanos, aunque ese extraño fuese el Consorte del Rey. Bilbo todavía recordaba lo que Thorin le dijo el día que le pidió que se lo enseñase.

 

_‘No puedo enseñártelo. Lo siento.’ Dijo Thorin acariciando sus rizos. En su voz había pena._

_‘Pero voy a vivir aquí. He prometido casarme contigo y ser tu Consorte. ¿No se supone que debería saber el idioma que habláis?’ Bilbo se apoyó en el colchón para mirar a Thorin._

_‘Si por mi fuese te lo enseñaría, sanâzyung. Pero ni mi consejo ni mi pueblo lo verían bien. Aunque todos te quieran y te respeten por lo que has hecho, hay algunos que piensan que el papel de Consorte esta destinado a alguien de nuestra raza.’_

_Bilbo se dejó caer en el pecho de Thorin. Sabía que era imposible que todos aprobasen la idea de Thorin de convertirle en su Consorte, aún así Bilbo quería agradar._

_‘Pero no lo entiendo. Tanto si les gusta como sino voy a ser tu Consorte. ¿No debería el Consorte del Rey conocer la lengua de su pueblo?’_

_Thorin no pudo evitar el calor que recorrió su corazón al oír a Bilbo decir “su pueblo”, aún así no podía enseñarle el idioma._

_‘Sé que es difícil de entender, pero hay cosas que ni siquiera alguien tan cabezota como tú podrá cambiar en la forma de pensar de toda una cultura. Lo siento.’_

_Bilbo resopló. Desde la primera vez que había odio el idioma en su agujero hobbit se había sentido intrigado por él. Sonaba tan profundo y pasional. No era elegante y melodioso como el de los elfos, o rápido como el de algunos hombres, aún así a Bilbo le pareció fascinante._

_‘Eso no quiere decir que no puedas aprenderlo por tu cuenta.’ Dijo Thorin al cabo de un rato, mientras bajaba su mano y acariciaba la tersa espalda del mediano._

_‘¿A qué te refieres?’_

_‘Me refiero a que si oyes palabras y relacionas esas palabras con cosas y lo aprendes sin que nadie te lo enseñe, solo por escucharnos… Bueno, nadie puede decir entonces que te lo hemos enseñado, aunque lo hayas aprendido.’_

_Bilbo miró a Thorin con una sonrisa pícara._

_‘¿Sanagung?’_

_‘Sanâzyung.’ Repitió Thorin. ‘Sanâzyung. Significa perfecto amor.’_

_‘Sanâzyung.’ Dijo Bilbo imitando la gravedad de la voz del Rey. Thorin asintió y Bilbo se incorporó para besarle._

‘ _Menu gamut khed_.’ Dijo Bilbo sin dejar de mirar a Thorin, pues la belleza del enano bajo los rayos del sol era hipnótica para Bilbo.

‘Solo porque te tengo a mi lado.’ Contestó Thorin antes de bajar la cabeza para besar a su hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si Peter no subtitula el khuzdul yo tampoco ;)
> 
> Mizimel: jewel of all jewels  
> Menu sigim bundul: You are greater than words  
> Menu gamut khed: You are wonderful person


	13. El desayuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día del cumpleaños se acerca y con el llegan invitados inesperados

Tilda sabía que no debía separarse de su hermana, pero no pudo evitarlo. Los enanos le fascinaban. Desde que los vio por primera vez entrando en su casa quiso saber más de ellos. En especial de Bofur. Bofur era un enano gracioso que siempre le regalaba algún pequeño juguete precioso que era la envidia de los demás niños. Precisamente por eso no pudo evitar separarse de su hermana para ir a la búsqueda del juguetero nada más puso los pies en la Montaña. Su hermana estaba ocupada llevando a cabo el encargo que su padre les había pedido y Tilda aprovechó para escabullirse e ir a buscar a su amigo.

Miró todos los puestos del mercado de Erebor pero no le encontró, por lo que decidió preguntar a un enano que le resultaba familiar, aunque no recordaba su nombre.

‘Disculpe, Señor Enano. ¿Me podría decir donde puedo encontrar al Señor Bofur?’

El enano en cuestión se quedó mirando a la niña, recordando que era la hija del Rey Bard y le contestó con una sonrisa.

‘Se encuentra en el Gran Salón, ayudando a la preparación de la fiesta.’

‘¿Me podría decir cómo llego allí?’

‘¿No deberías estar con tu hermana o hermano? Eres muy pequeña para ir sola por esta gran montaña.’

Tilda le miró con mucha seriedad. Estaba cansada que todos dijesen que era muy pequeña, no era cierto. Era más lista que muchos niños de su edad.

‘Mi hermana está ocupada. Pero si me indica el camino seguro que no me pierdo.’

El enano se lo pensó dos veces, pero al final le indicó el camino, pues esa parte de la Montaña estaba abierta al público, y él no era quien para prohibir algo a la hija del rey.

Tilda siguió las indicaciones hasta llegar a una esquina y se paró al oír cantar. Podía oír voces graves y vibrantes, llenas de alegría, cantando una hermosa canción sobre días pasados y la alegría de que esos días hayan vuelto por fin. No tuvo que andar mucho hasta que llegó a la gran puerta y vio en su interior a decenas de enanos cantando y decorando la Gran Sala con estandartes malvas y dorados, colocando mesas y sillas, limpiando las paredes y todo ello bajo el son de la gran canción colectiva. La sala entera exhumaba vida y alegría y era contagiosa. Tilda no pudo evitar sonreír y moverse al son de la música mientras miraba todo suceder ante sus ojos. Cuando acabó la canción aplaudió y algunos enanos se giraron a mirarla mientras otros seguían riendo y colocando. El que estaba más cercano a ella le preguntó si se había perdido. Ella pidió que le indicase dónde estaba Bofur y el enano señaló al fondo, donde un gorro se diferenciaba de los demás. Ella se acercó y vio que su amigo estaba hablando con Bilbo.

‘Hola preciosa Tilda.’ Le saludo Bofur con una sonrisa amplia.

‘Hola.’ Dijo ella sin saber muy bien qué hacer ahora que le había encontrado.

‘Hola Tilda.’ Dijo Bilbo. ‘¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?’

‘No. Solo quería decir hola. He venido con mi hermana al mercado a por un encargo que padre nos ha mandado y quería saludar.’

‘Es todo un detalle que hayas venido a saludar.’ Dijo Bilbo siempre cortés, pues su naturaleza hobbit se lo exigia y la niña le caía muy bien. ‘Espero que tu hermana sepa que estás aquí.’

Tilda miró al suelo sin responder.

‘Oh, cielos.’ Dijo Bilbo preocupado. ‘Debe de estar buscándote. Debes volver con ella inmediatamente.’

‘Pero yo quiero escuchar otra canción. Era tan alegre. Y los enanos hacían malabarismos con las sillas y platos. Me gusta.’

Bofur respiró orgulloso y miró a Bilbo, pero este suspiró. Por mucho tiempo que pasase nunca, nunca, nunca, se acostumbraría a la forma que tenían los enanos de tratar la vajilla, y estaba esperando el día que rompiesen un plato para sacar su lado Took y decir “ves, dije que se iban a romper”.

‘¿Porque no te cantó yo una de camino a tu hermana? Me sé algunas muy buenas.’

Tilda sonrió, contenta de pasar tiempo con su amigo, aunque tuviese que irse del salón.

‘Además.’ Continuó Bofur. ‘No querrás ver la sala arreglada antes del banquete. Sino la sorpresa se estropearía.’

Y con eso y una rápida pero cálida despedida por parte de Bilbo se fueron la niña y el enano a encontrar a la hija mayor de Bard.

Thorin salía de la reunión con su jefe de minas cuando oyó la canción que provenía de la Gran Sala. Se encontraba en la parte superiror y desde donde estaba podía ver la preparación y a su pueblo feliz cantando. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que las grandes salas de Erebor se llenaban de música y alegría y el corazón del rey se encogió de cariño y contento al escuchar de nuevo las voces de su pueblo. Ese era el verdadero motivo de su lucha por recuperar la montaña, no solo las riquezas que había dentro de ella, sino el hogar que les había sido arrebatado.

Bajó la mirada y vio a una pequeña figura junto a Bofur y Bilbo. A los pocos segundos Bofur se fue con lo que parecía una niña, y Thorin supuso que la hija pequeña de Bard. Esa niña estaba fascinada con su raza y el rey no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o insultado, aún así la trataba con respeto y cortesía.

Vio a Bilbo dando órdenes y sonrió. Su hobbit se había acostumbrado muy rápido a mandar a trece enanos y parecía que tener bajo su mando a unos cuantos centenares más no le impedía seguir sintiéndose cómodo haciéndolo.

Thorin se fijó en el Gran Salon y se sintió orgulloso. La fiesta era mañana pero parecía que era una fiesta de cuando él era pequeño y Erebor brillaba por su majestuosidad y belleza. No podía dudar que Bilbo era muy bueno organizando fiestas.

 ***

‘Fili, Fili, Fili.’ Dijo Kili saltando encima de su hermano.

‘¿Qué?’ Contestó el príncipe rubio tapándose la cara con la manta, intentando huir de su hermano pequeño para tener unos minutos, u horas, más de sueño.

‘Gandalf está aquí.’ Dijo Kili quitándole la manta y sentándose en las piernas de su hermano.

‘¿Y qué?’

‘¿Cómo que “y qué”? Que ha venido. Después de casi dos años sin verle. Ha venido a mi cumpleaños.

Fili, dandose cuenta de que iba a ser imposible volver a dormir se incorporó.

‘Quizás ha venido por otro asunto.’

‘¿El día de mi cumpleaños?’ La mirada de Kili no admitía lugar a dudas.

‘No sé. Es un mago. Ya sabes que va y viene según le apetece.’

‘Precisamente. Y ha venido hoy. Es genial. Quizás quiere algo, o quizás no. Pero me parece un detalle que haya venido. Quizás hace un truco de los suyos. Esos fuegos artificiales de los que Bilbo tanto habla.’ A mitad de la frase Kili había empezado a saltar encima de su hermano, por lo que este decidió tirarle de la cama, como cuando eran niños, o como cada vez que Kili se emocionaba demasiado. Kili cayó al suelo con una sonrisa.

‘Bueno, solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.’ Dijo Fili. Al poco tiempo los dos príncipes estaban de camino para encontrarse con el mago grís.

  ***

 ‘¿Me estás diciendo que el único motivo de tu visita después de dos años es el cumpleaños de mi sobrino? Déjame que lo dude.’

‘¿Me llamas mentiroso, Rey Bajo la Montaña? Porque no he venido hasta aquí para esto.’

‘Para nada. Nadie te llama nada.’ Dijo Bilbo intentado apaciguar un poco los aires. Thorin y Gandalf no se habían despedido en la mejor de las formas, aunque seguían llevándose bien y confiando el uno en el otro, Thorin no había perdonado que no hubiese llegado cuando prometió antes del día de Durin, tres años atrás.

‘Es simplemente que llevamos mucho sin verte.’

‘Eso es porque he estado ocupado, mi querido Bilbo. Pero pasaba por aquí y he recordado el cumpleaños de Kili y oí en la Ciudad del Lago que se iba a dar una gran fiesta. No he podido evitar dejarme pasar.’

‘En un momento muy oportuno.’ Dijo Thorin.

Gandalf le miró con sus ojos expresivos y sus cejas pobladas y el rey no dijo nada más del asunto. Indicó que se preparase un aposento para el mago y le invitó a desayunar con ellos.

‘A este paso va a haber más extraños que enanos en la Montaña.’ Le dijo a Bilbo Thorin por lo bajo.

‘No son extraños. Son amigos.’ Le reprimió Bilbo dándole un codazo.

‘Son tus amigos.’ Dijo al ver entrar a Lord Elrond en la sala. Iba vestido con una túnica gris con un chaleco largo, que tocaba el suelo, de color caoba. A Thorin le superaban las ropas de los elfos. No comprendía para qué necesitaban tanta tela. Aún así inclinó la cabeza saludando al elfo. Elrond al ver a Gandalf fue a saludarle y se sentó a su lado, dejando el hueco para los dos príncipes. Dís no estaba con ellos, pues estaba encargándose de los últimos retoques de la fiesta.

No tardaron mucho en sentarse y en que trajesen las bandejas con la comida. Fue en ese momento en el que entraron los dos príncipes.

‘Gandalf.’ Gritó Kili nada más abrir la puerta. ‘Qué alegría verte.’

‘La alegría es toda mía.’ Dijo el mago levantándose y abrazando al enano. A Fili, que se había quedado detrás de su hermano, le saludó con poniéndole una mano en el hombro y con una amable y cariñosa sonrisa. ‘Me tenéis que poner al día de en que lios os habéis metido últimamente.’ Dijo Gandalf volviéndose a sentar.

‘En ninguno.’ Dijo Kili muy serio. ‘Tampoco es que podamos, con todas las clases y Fili siempre ocupado.’ Dijo entre dientes pero aún así Thorin le oyó.

‘Y tu estarías ocupado con él si quisieses. Fili tiene obligaciones como heredero, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas acompañarle de vez en cuando.’

‘No quiero ofender, tío.’ Dijo Kili sentándose al lado de su hermano. ‘Pero no es precisamente lo más divertido del mundo leer tratados sobre política y familias.’

‘Ser heredero de Durin no es algo divertido.’ Dijo Thorin con el tono duro que ponía siempre que hablaba de algo relacionado con su linaje y la corona. ‘Es algo con lo que se nace y un día tu hermano será rey y no vendría mal que dejases tu arco de vez en cuando y te pusiese a estudiar con él, pues necesitará a alguien a su lado cuando llegue el momento. Alguien que sepa de lo que habla y que le pueda serle de ayuda a la hora de tomar decisiones.’

‘Pero para eso faltan siglos. Lo dices como si te fueras a morir mañana.’

Fili intentó no reírse del tono de su hermano, pero no pudo evitar que saliese una pequeña carcajada de sus labios. Su tío le miró severamente pidiendo una explicación.

‘Tío, lo siento, pero Kili tiene razón.’

‘Increíble.’ Dijo Thorin sirviéndose salchichas y huevos con jamón. A veces se sorprendía de que esos dos fuesen sobrinos suyos. Parecía mentira que les hubiese criado él. Estaba seguro que si su abuelo estuviese con vida sería una historia muy distinta.

El desayuno fue ameno, con una animada conversación por parte de todos los participantes. Al cabo de una hora se despidieron, pues todos tenían cosas que hacer, aún así Elrond le pidió a Bilbo que si podía acompañarle a su cuarto, pues había algo de lo que quería hablar con él.

‘Por supuesto. Permíteme unos minutos y en seguida estaré allí.’ Dijo con su cordial sonrisa. El elfo asintió y se fue de la sala donde solo quedaban el rey, el hobbit y el mago. Gandalf estaba junto a la gran chimenea, encendiendo la pipa. Thorin y Bilbo se encontraban al otro lado de la sala, donde daba a la puerta grande de salida.

Bilbo quería saber qué tenía que contarle Lord Elrond, pues en los últimos días habían estado hablando de muchas cosas y su relación se había estrechado, aún así el elfo no era de los que se veía impaciente por hablar. Era más de escuchar. Bilbo tuvo que dejar a un lado su curiosidad pues había algo que quería solucionar antes. Thorin se disponía a reunirse con Gandalf en los sofás junto a la chimenea, pero Bilbo le paró cogiéndole del brazo.

‘¿A qué hora llegaste ayer?’ Le dijo en un tono de voz bajo para que su conversación se mantuviese privada.

‘¿A qué te refieres?’ Le contestó el rey parándose y girándose para mirarle a los ojos.

‘Me refiero a la hora a la que llegaste anoche a nuestro cuarto, si es que llegaste, pues no te vi llegar ni te he visto salir esta mañana.’

‘¿Es esto un interrogatorio?’ Su voz era dura, pero nada a lo que Bilbo no estuviese acostumbrado.

‘Thorin, no te pongas difícil conmigo. Estoy preocupado. Últimamente llegas muy tarde a nuestra cama, y siempre muy cansado. Y cuando me despierto ya no estas. Llevo una semana sin verte.’

‘Nos vemos todos los días.’ Le replicó el rey.

‘Por asuntos oficiales. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cenamos juntos? ¿O que dimos un paseo? ¿O que pasamos un rato sin hablar de algo relacionado con Erebor? A solas.’ Dijo para especificar.

Thorin no quería hablar del tema. Su primo Dain le había mandado varias cartas pidiendo su presencia en las Montañas de Hierro para un consejo con los pueblos del norte de las mismas. Le había explicado los problemas que tenía recordándole de forma poco sutil, como él fue a su encuentro cuando Thorin estaba en apuros. Thorin se había pasado la última semana evitando ir y buscando una solución y excusa, pues no quería dejar su Montaña ni su reino por motivos que no le incumbían.

‘Bilbo, soy un rey, estoy ocupado. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que dar paseos con un hobbit.’ Tan pronto como dijo eso se arrepintió. No podía evitar defenderse hiriendo a la gente, sobretodo a la gente que más le importaba. Pero lo que más le dolió a Thorin fue la cara que puso Bilbo. La tristeza y el dolor de su respuesta se leían en los ojos del mediano, aunque este intentara disimularlo. Bilbo dio media vuelta para irse, ero Thorin le cogió del brazo, parándole, pero el hobbit no le miró.

‘No pretendía decir eso. Lo siento.’

‘Suéltame.’ Dijo Bilbo secamente.

‘Bilbo.’

‘He dicho que me sueltes.’ Las palabras de Bilbo eran como estacas de hielo. Thorin le soltó y Bilbo se fue.

‘Veo que sigues teniendo el mismo tacto de siempre.’ Comentó Gandalf desde el otro lado de la sala. Thorin respiró profundamente intentando manejar la situación y fallando estrepitosamente.

 ***

Bilbo respiró antes de entrar en la habitación de Elrond. Sabía como era Thorin, pero a veces no podía evitar desear haberse enamorado de una persona que no le hablase así. Sabía que no quería dañarle, que su forma de defenderse ante una situación que no le gustaba, y ante casi todo, la verdad sea dicha, era herir al otro con su gran bocaza, y la mayoría de las veces Bilbo lo llevaba bien, pues sus palabras no las dirigía hacia él, sin embargo hoy no. Él solo quería saber qué le sucedía y pasar más tiempo con él. Y aunque supiese que Thorin no había querido decir lo que le había dicho, eso no evitaba que no le hubiese dolido.

Elrond abrió la puerta justo cuando el hobbit iba a llamar.

‘Pasa, por favor.’ Y Bilbo lo hizo.

‘Sé que es el cumpleaños del príncipe Kili, aún así me he tomado la libertad de seguir una de las tradiciones que tenéis los hobbits.’ Dijo mientras cogía un regalo cuadrado envuelto en una bonita tela roja. Se acercó a Bilbo y se sentó en la cama para estar a la altura del mediano.

‘¿Para mí?’ Dijo olvidando por un momento el malentendido con Thorin.

Elrond asintió y Bilbo lo cogió dándole las gracias. No iba a negar que echaba de menos la tradición suya de recibir regalos el día del cumpleaños de alguien. Lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente y leyó la portada del libro “La Balada de Leithian”. Bilbo abrió el libro y vio que en el, con una letra élfica clara y estilosa, estaba escrito en las páginas izquierdas del libro un poema en lengua westron y en las páginas derechas en quenya.

‘Cuenta la historia de mis antepasados, el humano Beren y la elfa Lúthien. Es, sin lugar a dudas, la historia más venerada de mi gente. Pensé que conocerla te vendría bien, no solo para que sepas más de mi cultura, sino para que te sirva de ayuda en los momentos en los que dudes en tu relación.’

Bilbo miró el libro acariciando con sus manos las hojas.

‘Es precioso. No sé que decir.’

‘No hace falta que digas nada.’

Bilbo miró al elfo y no pudo evitar abrazarle mientras le daba las gracias. Elornd no se esperaba la muestra de cariño. Aún así rodeo con sus brazos al mediano y le correspondió el abrazo. 


	14. El arpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo encuentra una forma de que Thorin se arrepienta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LO SIENTO!!! LO SIENTO!! Si sigues leyendo esto, querido lector, estoy más que agradecida. Antes de que me juzgues por lo corto del capítulo déjame que me explique.
> 
> Me fui de vacaciones a mi país. Y eso llevo a otras vacaciones cuando volví a donde estoy viviendo ahora. Y eso llevo a un fin de semana fuera. Y eso al comienzo de clases. Y eso a "Oh-dios-mio-para-cuando-es-la-presentación" y muerte. Se que no es excusa pero la vida me la ha jugado y ha hecho que pierda el flujo de escribir, por lo que no me sale escribir tanto como antes, pero eso no quiere decir que vayan a ser así de cortos todos lo capis, ya voy a volver a coger el ritmo, promise!!
> 
> Solo quería daros las gracias y agradecer a Michunet por su mensaje que ha hecho que vuelva a esta historia. Para ti va!!

Thorin se pasó el resto del día de mal humor. Para aquellos que no conocieran al rey enano estaba igual que siempre, pero para sus amigos era claro que algo no andaba bien. Algunos supusieron que sería por la presencia de elfos en Erebor, por lo que dejaron correr el tema, otros como Bifur eran demasiado observadores. No necesitó más que ver como el hobbit dejaba casi intacto su segundo desayuno para saber que algo no andaba bien.

‘¿Qué sucede?’ Le preguntó en khuzdul.

‘Nada.’

Bifur le miró sin creerse ni una silaba.

‘Nada, en serio. Es solo que hace mucho que no veo a Thorin y creo que trabaja demasiado.’ Dijo confiando sus problemas en su amigo.

‘Es rey. Es normal.’ Dijo Bifur.

‘Lo sé. Pero también un rey tiene derecho a descansar. Y a divertirse.’

Ambos estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Bifur golpeó la mesa. Bilbo le miró confuso.

‘El baile.’ Dijo.

Bilbo no entedió.

‘Esta noche. En el baile. Haz que toque el arpa.’

Bilbo le miró intentado deducir por donde quería ir el enanos. Bifur sabía que su conocimiento de khuzdul era limitado, por lo que le hablaba usando las palabras más concisas y claras para que el pudiese entender.

‘Thorin se relaja con la música. Haz que toque el arpa.’

Bilbo comprendió y sonrió. Era una gran idea. No solo conseguiría que Thorin se relajase, sino que podría presumir de su talento delante de elfos. Siempre había querido que otras razas escuchasen a Thorin tocar el arpa. Todos pensaban que ese instrumento solo lo perfeccionaban los elfos, lo que Bilbo también pensaba, hasta que oyó al enano. Desde entonces se propuso que conseguiría que otras razas, en especial la de los elfos, le escuchasen tocar. La música era lago que alegraba a Thorin y de paso conseguiría que Elrond viese otra faceta del enano, pues Bilbo quería por encima de todo que se llevasen bien, o al menos se tolerasen.

Por unos segundos estuvo contento hasta que recordó que tenía que estar enfadado con él por las palabras que le había dicho esta mañana. “Bueno”, pensó para sí, “puedo utilizar mi enfado a mi favor, hacerle tocar el arpa como modo de arrepentimeinto”. Era un gran razonamiento para un hobbit. Solo para un hobbit, pues son criaturas que ante todo aman la paz y la calma por encima de cualquier cosa.

 ***

Thorin y Bilbo no se volvieron a ver hasta más tarde, cuando el enano dejó sus obligaciones y se fue a sus aposentos a cambiarse para el banquete. Lo primero que notó nada más entrar es que su gran arpa de plata que estaba al lado de la gran chimenea de la sala de estar no estaba allí.

‘Bilbo.’

Nadie salió a su encuentro.  Pero sabía que su consorte estaba allí. Thorin entró en su habitación y se fue al baño. Allí, metido en la gran bañera, estaba su hobbit.

‘¿Dónde está mi arpa?’

‘Buenas tardes a ti también.’ Dijo sin mirarle Bilbo.

Thorin respiró. De repente recordó lo que había pasado con el esa mañana y bajo el tono y la dureza de su voz.

‘Bilbo. ¿Qué ha sucedido con mi arpa?’

‘He hecho que la llevasen al Gran Salón.’

‘¿Por qué?’

‘Para que puedas tocarla esta noche.’

Thorin respiró. No quería volver a perder los papeles otra vez, pero le estaba siendo muy difícil.

‘¿Y qué te ha hecho pensar que voy a tocar delante de todos nuestros invitados?’

‘A tus sobrinos les encanta oírte tocar.’ Dijo limpiándose los dorados rizos. ‘A mi me gusta oírte tocar y a ti te relaja tocar. No veo donde esta el problema.’ Dijo antes de sumergirse en el agua.

‘El problema es que no quiero tocar, y no quiero tocar esta noche, y no quiero tocas en frente de todos nuestros invitados.’

‘Siempre os pasáis el día quejando de cómo los elfos tocan el arpa de “tristemente”. Yo lo veo como una gran ocasión para enseñarles como la toca un enano.’

‘Bilbo.’ Dijo Thorin quitándose la pesada sobre túnica y el cinturón de plata. ‘Comprendo que sigas enfadado conmigo por esta mañana. De verás que lo siento como te hablé. Aún así no creo que sea motivo para lo que me pides.’

Bilbo se giró y Thorin no pudo dejar de respirar por unos segundos al contemplar como los rizos mojados se pegaban a su cara y como las gotas recorrían su cuerpo.

‘No te voy a negar que me dolió, pero conozco tu carácter. Lo del arpa lo hago porque creo que te hará bien.’ Bilbo hizo una señal para que Thorin se acercase y él lo hizo. ‘Tocas preciosamente, Thorin. Nunca había oído algo así. Y eso que estuve escuchando música élfica durante semanas en Rivendel y en el Bosque Negro.’ Thorin se arrodilló para colocarse a la altura del mediano. ‘Creo que deberías tocar una canción esta noche. No solo porque tocar te hace feliz y hace semanas que no lo haces, sino porque también quiero que la Gente Grande vea lo hermosa que puede ser vuestra música.’

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio en los que Bilbo acarició la melena de Thorin, estudiando su cara.

‘¿Si lo hago lo tomarás como signo de arrepentimiento por mis palabras de antes y por no haber pasado tiempo contigo?’

Bilbo asistió.

‘Esta bien. Lo haré.’

Bilbo movió la cabeza de Thorin para poder besarle.

‘Gracias.’ Thorin le besó, no queriendo separarse de él. ‘Aún así quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos.’ Dijo el mediano entre beso y beso.

‘Podemos empezar ahora.’ Thorin se separó de él para quitarse la túnica.

‘No. No hay tiempo.’ Dijo Bilbo mirando como se desnudaba el rey.

‘Habrá que darse prisa.’

‘No.’ Insistió Bilbo saliendo de la bañera y cogiendo una toalla. ‘No quiero darme prisa. A nosotros los hobbits nos gusta deleitarnos en los placeres de la vida. Bañate, oh, Rey. Cuando acabe el banquete tendremos tiempo.’

Y dicho esto dejó a Thorin de rodillas sobre el suelo de mármol blanco.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que es corto. El próximo será más largo. como antes. lo prometo


	15. Los postres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El banquete ha llegado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho el retraso de este capítulo. De verdad. He de decir que he tenido problemas para terminar esta historia, pues no sabía muy bien dónde dejarla. Tengo grandes ideas para mi otro fic y de ahí que este vaya a terminar dentro de poco. Lo siento, pero nunca pensé que escribiría algo así de largo. Esto iba a ser un fic de unos cuatro o cinco capítulos, nada más. Y mira ahora! De todas formas quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leéis esto y me comentáis, sin vosotros no podría seguir.   
> Espero no decepcionaros.

La Sala donde se celebraba el banquete era lo más espectacular que Bard había visto en su vida. Los altos techos de Erebor estaban repletos de guirnaldas y lámparas que hacían que las vetas doradas de las paredes brillasen todavía más. Todo estaba decorado de una forma elegante y majestuosa, a juego con la familia real que residía bajo la piedra y roca. Bard había sido anunciado junto con sus hijas. Se dirigió a la mesa real y se inclinó ante el Rey y su Consorte. Uno de sus caballeros había traído consigo el regalo que iba a presentar al príncipe.

‘Príncipe Kili, te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y espero que mi presente, por humilde que sea comparado con los que ya habrás recibido, sea de tu agrado.’

El caballero entregó el regalo a Kili que lo abrió con una gran sonrisa. Dentro de la gran tela se encontraba un tapiz donde se podía ver el árbol genealógico de su familia. Su hermano y él habían sido añadidos posteriormente, aunque con el mismo diseño que los anteriores retratos. A Kili le encantó el regalo.

‘Muchas gracias Rey Bard.’ Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. ‘Es un gran regalo. ¿De dónde lo habéis sacado?’

‘Ha estado en la Ciudad del Lago desde que tengo memoria. No ha sido hasta hace poco que lo volví a encontrar y lo mandé reparar y actualizar. Me alegro que sea de tu agrado.’

Después de esto Bard se sentó donde había sido asignado, al lado de Legolas, el cual había traído como regalo una daga élfica. Legolas se encontraba un poco fuera de sitio, a decir verdad. No sabía muy bien qué hacer. Había asistido con una escolta, pues Tauriel había sido asignada a controlar la parte oeste del bosque. Legolas estaba seguro que su padre la había mandado allí solo para castigarle por querer acercar posiciones con los enanos. En momentos como esos no sabía muy bien ni porqué se molestaba por aquella raza.

Fue entonces cuando el Señor Elrond fue anunciado. Entró acompañado de sus dos hijos. Se dirigió a la mesa principal, donde tenía reservado un sitio al lado de Bilbo y presentó sus respetos y su regalo a Kili.

‘Recuerdo la primera vez que os vi, príncipe Kili, pues había algo en vos distinto de todo enano al que había visto. Seguramente eso lo consideran algunos una desventaja, sin embargo la experiencia me ha enseñado que lo diferente tiende a ser bueno y rejuvenecedor. De ahí mi regalo.’

Elladan abrió la caja que había traído y la colocó delante de Kili. En ella había un precioso arco. La madera con la que había sido tallada era de un tono marrón claro, un árbol sin duda propio de Rivendel, aún así no era un arco élfico ni humano. Había sido construido a su medida y el hierro que había en las puntas y en el centro se conectaba con pequillas venas que formaban un dibujo geométrico parecido al de las puertas de Erebor. Era un arco precioso y Kili no pudo evitar sacarlo de la caja y acariciarlo.

Thorin no necesitó más de dos segundos para darse cuenta de a valía del arco. Alguien que se había pasado décadas como herrero sabía identificar una obra maestra cuando la veía.

‘Es una gran arco.’ Le dijo a Elrond. No añadió nada más y el elfo supo que había sido el mayor cumplido que le había dicho a alguien de su raza en muchos años. Elrond inclinó la cabeza en señal de entendimiento. Puede que él no fuese rey ni un gran elfo de Valinor, pero sabía de armas y de letras, no sin razón la espada de Isildur se custodiaba en sus dominios.

‘Es una maravilla. Muchas gracias.’ Dijo Kili sin saber muy bien que decir ante tamaño regalo.

Legolas se había quedado mirando el arco asombrado. Era una obra maestra propia de su pueblo, no era para un enano, sin embargo había sido construido para las manos y la talla de un enano. Nunca hubiese pensado en hacer tamaño regalo a un enano y lo que más le sorprendió fue la reacción del príncipe. Lo miraba como si fuese lo más maravilloso que le habían regalado nunca. Legolas no acababa de comprender como a un enano le podía hacer más ilusión un arco que una daga.

‘Quizás podamos ponerlo a prueba antes de nuestra partida.’ Dijo Elrohin.

‘Por supuesto.’ Dijo Kili emocionado. Los tres elfos saludaron y se sentaron cada uno en sus respectivos sitios. Todos los invitados habían llegado, todos los regalos habían sido presentados y llevados a una parte de la sala donde se habían colocado en una gran mesa. El rey habló y el banquete comenzó.

La música era alegre, la comida deliciosa y el vino abundante. Los enanos en las otras mesas empezaron a hablar despreocupadamente. Fili se puso a hablar con su hermano y los dos gemelos elfos, pues se habían sentado a su lado.

‘Mis felicidades. Es un banquete maravilloso.’ Le dijo Elrond a Bilbo.

‘Me alegra que sea de tu agrado.’ Contestó el hobbit.

‘Le visitado el Boque hace poco y lo he visto mucho más mejorado’ comentó Gandalf a Legolas lo suficientemente alto como para que los que se encontraban cerca, que eran Bard, Thorin, Bilbo y Elrond, lo escuchasen. ‘Me alegra saber que la oscuridad poco a poco lo abandona.’

‘No ha sido fácil, pues había partes donde la oscuridad se había hecho presa del bosque desde hacía muchos años, aún así se esta recuperando.’

‘¿Tenéis pensado rehacer los caminos?’ Preguntó Bard.

‘No es nuestra prioridad, hay otros asuntos más importantes.’

‘Deben de ser realmente importantes.’ Comentó Thorin en tono de voz neutral.

‘¿A qué os referís?’

‘Pues que si mi memoria no me falla, antiguamente había cuatro caminos que comunicaban el centro del bosque con cada punto exterior. Ahora solo hay uno, y dicho camino esta en unas condiciones que hacen que se deje de llamar camino.’

Thorin no lo dijo con todo de burla ni ofensa, sino con intención de dejar claro su punto. Aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, necesitaba la reconstrucción de los caminos del Bosque, pues era la única forma de poder hacer comercio con las tierras de Eriador.

‘El camino que comunica Eriador con Erebor esta perfectamente accesible.’ Dijo Legolas.

Thorin hizo un ruido que algunos confundirían con un resoplido, pero que en verdad era una de esas risas que salen de dentro y uno intenta evitar.

‘Erebor estaba en mejores condiciones después del dragón que vuestro camino.’

Legolas le miró como si hubiese insultado a su familia. Qué sabría ese enano de caminos en un bosque. Alguien que destrozaba la naturaleza por su propio beneficio, alguien que no respetaba la vida salvaje del Bosque. Pero no tuvo tiempo de intervenir pues Gandalf habló.

‘Lo que nuestro querido rey quiere decir es que el camino ha visto mejores días. No negaré que aunque siendo un buen camino los años han caído sobre él. No estaría mal ponerlo como prioridad.’

‘Es cierto.’ Comentó Elrond. ‘Es verdad que hacía mucho que no me aventuraba tan hacia el este, más uno se aventuraría más si hubiese mayores facilidades.’

‘¿Y cual es vuestra solución?’ Dijo Legolas mirando al elfo. ‘Mi pueblo esta bastante ocupado limpiando el bosque y curándolo como para ponerse a reconstruir un camino por el que no transita. El Bosque es nuestra prioridad.’

‘Comprendo vuestra preocupación, aún así no podrás negar que con un camino mejor construido el comercio entre Eriador y Erebor sería más sencillo.’ Dijo Gandalf poniendo en palabras el pensamiento de Thorin.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, donde Legolas bebió, no sabiendo muy bien si responder la verdad o hacer como su padre.

‘No tenemos suficientes elfos para ambas cosas, Mithrandir. Mi padre es consciente de la situación, aún así nuestra prioridad está en el Bosque.’

‘Eso es fácil de solucionar. Por suerte para todos los enanos no tienen igual en construir o rehabilitar cualquier estancia, como puede verse en esta gran montaña.’ Dijo Gandalf señalando los altos techos de Erebor. ‘No tenéis más que contratar sus servicios. Estoy seguro que el Rey bajo la Montaña no se opondrá a algo que es beneficioso para todos.’

La mirada de Thorin no fue la única mirada hostil que recibió el mago.

‘No pongo en duda su maestría con la roca, pero un bosque es algo completamente diferente.’ Dijo Legolas.

Bilbo sabía que tenía que decir algo urgentemente, pues sino la conversación iba a acabar en una batalla por la mirada de su esposo. Aún así no fue él quien evitó las palabras hiriente de Thorin hacia el elfo, sino Elrond.

‘Es cierto que el bosque es un material vivo, nadie lo sabe mejor que nosotros, aún así no conviene olvidar que muchas de las estancias más hermosas de Beleriand fueron construidas por enanos.’ Elrond dejó un momento de silencio antes de continuar para que sus palabras causaran el efecto deseado. Justo cuando iba a continuar los sirvientes quitaron la comida para traer los postres.

‘Quizás podamos continuar el tema después de los dulces.’ Ofreció Bilbo con una sonrisa pues notaba como el ambiente empezaba a caldearse.

‘Buena idea, mi querido Bilbo.’ Dijo Gandalf cogiendo una porción de tarta de manzana. ‘Dime si me equivoco, pero ¿no es esta la receta de tu madre?’

‘Así es.’ Contestó Bilbo ilusionado por el hecho de que el mago reconocieses la receta y por el cambio de conversación. ‘La cosecha ha sido estupenda esta temporada en Valle y pensé que sería un buen uso de tan estupendas manzanas.’ Dijo el mediano sonriendo a Bard.

‘Es cierto que ha sido una buena temporada, pero el éxito no es nuestro. Sin vuestra ayuda no hubiésemos podido conseguir tamaña producción.’ Dijo Bard sirviéndose un trozo.

‘Eso no es verdad. Los terrenos eran fértiles y tenéis estupendos trabajadores.’

‘Cierto, pero ambas cosas serían inútiles sin el conocimiento adecuado.’

Bilbo sonrió un poco sonrojado. Él no lo veía así. Él simplemente había querido ayudar con el cultivo dado que era lo que mejor sabía hacer, al fin y al cabo era un hobbit, y además sería beneficioso no solo para los humanos, sino para los enanos también.

‘No se si será por ser un hobbit, pero Bilbo tiene un talento innato con las cosas que crecen.’ Dijo el rey enano con una voz cálida mirando a su consorte.

‘No es un don. Es trabajo y dedicación. Nada más.’ Le contestó Bilbo. ‘Además no soy un experto. Nunca me he dedicado al cultivo o al perfeccionamiento de la agricultura. En la Comarca solo me dedicaba a mi jardín por divertimento. Lo que enseñé a tu gente lo hubiese sabido cualquier hobbit. Créeme, rey Bard, cuando te digo que si mi jardinero, el bueno del Maestro Hamfast estuviese aquí, la producción de Valle sería cinco veces más fructífera.’

‘La Comarca debe de ser un lugar donde la comida no escasee nunca.’ Comentó Legolas.

‘Así es. Nuestros prados están verdes durante todo el año, por lo que nuestro cultivo es continuo, solo cambiando el producto dependiendo de la estación.’

‘Debe de ser un lugar precioso, lleno de verde y flores.’ Comentó Bard.

‘Lo es. Uno puede pasear por cualquiera de las cuatro Cuadernas y apreciar los arroyos y las colinas. Especialmente en primavera, cuando casi toda extensión de tierra está cubierta por flores.’ Bilbo había empezado a hablar ilusionado, pero poco a poco se había dado cuenta de que una pequeña parte de él echaba de menos dichos prados y colinas. ‘Es una zona única.’ Dijo por fin.

Thorin no pudo evitar que el sentimiento de culpabilidad que sentía cada vez que recordaba que el hobbit no pertenecía en la Montaña, sino en sus verdes prados rodeado de flores y sol, se hiciese tan grande en su pecho que le fue difícil decir nada. Solo pudo mirar a su hobbit con infinita pena y culpabilidad.

‘Debes echarlo de menos.’ Dijo Legolas. ‘Habiéndote criado en un lugar tan hermoso debe de ser difícil vivir en un sitio tan distinto.’ El elfo quería entender porque un ser de la naturaleza, alguien como él, acostumbrado a los árboles y la luz, había decidido vivir en la sombra, rodeado de fría roca.

‘Ahora vivo rodeado de otro tipo de verde. Y Erebor es hermoso de una forma distinta a la Comarca.’ La voz de Bilbo era segura. Sin dejar de mirar a Legolas cogió la mano de Thorin. ‘Además, hay cosas mucho más valiosas para mí que verdes prados y campos llenos de flores. Es cierto que de vez en cuando echo de menos el que fue mi hogar, pero no cambiaría el que tengo ahora por nada en todo Arda.’

Bilbo miró a Thorin y en los ojos del mediano vio esa luz más pura que la de cualquier diamante a la luz del sol, más hermosa que la Piedra del Arca. La pena y la culpabilidad desapareció de su cara y se volvieron a encerrar en ese pequeño rincón que tenían destinado dentro de las emociones del enano. Thorin veía amor en los ojos del mediano. Un amor duradero, incondicional y cálido, como la tierra de la que provenía, y Thorin sonrió.

‘Creo que es hora de que nuestro Rey nos deleite con una canción.’ Dijo Bilbo cambiando su tono a uno más jovial. Thorin asintió. Por mucho que no le gustase reconocer que tenía una debilidad, Thorin sabía que por su hobbit haría cualquier cosa.


	16. La noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin le confiesa a Bilbo sus preocupaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aqui esta este capitulo. Seguramente no lo que tenías en mente, pero tranquilos, no me olvido de lo prometido.

Decir que los invitados se sorprendieron al oír las primeras notas que salieron del arpa de plata de Thorin era quedarse corto. Toda la sala se había quedado en silencio cuando el rey anunció que tocaría en honor a su sobrino. Fili y Kili no pudieron evitar mirarse con una gran sonrisa. Cuando eran pequeños Thorin les solía cantar si se lo pedían con los ojos que ambos sabían que su tío no podía decir no. Un día fueron a una tienda de instrumentos y Thorin les tocó una canción de tiempos pasados y lugares felices. Para los dos sobrinos no había nada mejor, sin embargo el tiempo pasó y las canciones tuvieron que quedarse atrás, pues tenían que convertirse en grandes guerreros como su tío, pues era su deber. Aún así, todavía recordaban las hermosas canciones que su tío les solía cantar. Kili no había podido pedir un regalo mejor.

Elrond no sabía muy bien qué esperar. Había sido testigo de lo que los Enanos consideran buena música y sabía que difería de sus gustos, aún así las notas le cautivaron. Mithrandir tenía razón, al fin y al cabo. Había cultura y educación en ellos, aunque no fuesen partidarios de mostrarla a los extraños.

Las notas eran suaves y lentas, aún así tenían vida y hacían que no pudieses apartar la mirada de las rudas manos que acariciaban tan delicado instrumento. Pasaron unos minutos donde solo se oía la música del rey, hasta que este empezó a cantar. Cantó la canción que tantos años atrás les había cantado a sus sobrinos en la pequeña tienda de instrumentos. Su voz era profunda, pero suave y melodiosa. Bilbo la conocía bien. Era la misma voz que le había embrujado la primera noche que la escuchó, tanto tiempo atrás, en su agujero hobbit. Era una voz capaz de hacerte ver lo que cantaba, capaz de cautivarte y convencerte de la verdad de sus palabras. Era una voz digna de un Rey.

Legolas nunca había oído a enanos cantar así. No pensaba que fuesen capaz. Su padre le había enseñado que eran un pueblo rencoroso, con malos modales y sin saber estar. Un pueblo sin una cultura que mereciese la pena aprender, pero eso no era lo que él veía. Lo que tenía delante era sin lugar a dudas una de las estancias más hermosas de toda la Tierra Media. El oro de las paredes brillaba con luz propia grancias a la tenue luz de las lámparas. La música era hermosa, embriagadora, y en la atmósfera Legolas podía ver la cultura de ese pueblo. Sus tiempos de sombra pero también de luz. El coraje y la lealtad que habían en sus habitantes. Legolas vio que si bien la apariencia de los Enanos no era hermosa, había algo en su cultura, en la forma del Rey de cantar, que hacía que el príncipe elfo se replantease lo que su padre le había enseñado.

 ***

Bilbo quería decir algo, pero no sabía el qué. No sabía muy bien cómo leer a Thorin. Sabía que le había alegrado tocar, aunque solo fuese por las caras de felicidad de sus sobrinos o por las de sorpresa de los elfos, aún así la conversación previa con ellos le había molestado. Thorin había dicho muy poco después. Bilbo sabía que deseaba retirarse de la fiesta, pues Thorin nunca había destacado por ser una persona sociable, y Bilbo se había escusado diciendo que estaba cansado, dando una escusa a su esposo para abandonar la gran sala. Thorin no había dudado en acompañarle, sin embargo Bilbo no sabía que decirle. No estaba cansado. No quería retirarse todavía, pero no sabía que podían hacer.

‘Sé que no estas cansado, Bilbo.’ Dijo Thorin sin dejar de caminar y sin mirarle.

‘No. No lo estoy.’

‘No es una noche muy fría, si quieres podemos pasar un rato en tu jardín.’

‘Me gustaría mucho.’ Dijo Bilbo ilusionado.

Thorin asintió y ambos de dirigieron al jardín privado del hobbit.

 

‘Thorin, ¿qué es lo que te molesta?’ Dijo Bilbo rompiendo el silencio. Habían llegado al jardín y Thorin había puesto su capa en los hombros del hobbit para que este ni tuviese frío. Ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, viendo el paisaje y los rayos de la luna formar figuras en la pequeña fuente que había en medio.

Thorin arrancó un poco de césped. ‘Me molesta que vengan aquí y me hablen con ese tono. Como si no supiese de qué hablo o como si no fuera capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones.’

‘¿A qué te refieres?’

‘Al mago, y a los elfos y a mis consejeros.’ Thorin tiró el césped. ‘Últimamente no paran de decirme qué hacer, o cómo hacerlo. Siempre me he sentido que me manipulaban para conseguir sus propios medio. No, Bilbo, es verdad. Gandalf no nos ayudó a recuperar Erebor porque se interesase por mi pueblo, sino porque quería deshacerse del dragón. Los elfos nos dieron la espalda, pero bien que tienen la osadía de venir a exigirme tratos. Lo mismo sucede con Bard. No paran de venir a pedir, como si mi papel fuera el de dar.’

Thorin se giró y miró a Bilbo.

‘Sé que necesitamos tener tratos con ellos para sobrevivir, sé que necesitamos los unos de los otros. Pero me gustaría que dejasen de mirar a mi pueblo como si solo fuésemos medios para conseguir un fin. Como si no fuesemos un pueblo digno de tener en consideración. Puede que no seamos hijos de Iluvatar, pero eso no nos convierte en segunda clase.’

Bilbo supo que Thorin se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que miraban a los enanos las demás razas. Sabía que conocía lo que los elfos pensaban al verles cantar y trabajar, pues él también lo había pensado en su momento; pero Bilbo se había equivocado. Puede que los enanos se comportasen de una forma a la que él, u otros, no estaban acostumbrados, pero Bilbo nunca había conocido una raza tan leal y con corazones más grandes que la de los Enanos.

‘¿Sabes lo primero que pensé cuando os presentasteis en mi casa? Que nunca había visto seres con tan mala educación en mi vida. Es serio, estaba aterrado. Tu no lo viste, pero no paraban de mover mis cosas de sitio sin un “por favor”, o un “si fuese tan amable”. Nada. Saquearon mi despensa. No paraban de tirar la comida por toda la sala. Se pasaron mi vajilla por los aires mientras cantaban para irritarme. Atroz. En serio, Thorin. Atroz.’

‘¿Por qué viniste sin tan barbáricos te parecimos?’ Preguntó Thorin con una voz dura.

‘Porque te oí cantar.’ Bilbo miró a Thorin a los ojos y sonrió ligeramente recordando el momento. ‘Porque algo dentro de mi se despertó entonces y quise ir a ver las Montañas de las que hablabas, y escuchar los pinos y las cascadas, y explorar las cuevas. Quería ver con mis propios ojos las preciosas joyas que solo los enanos son capaz de crear. Todo eso se despertó en mi al oírte cantar, Thorin, y supe que no podíais ser tan barbáricos como aparentabais. Luego os llegué a conocer, y créeme, no son un pueblo que confíe en extraños, tu eres la mejor prueba, pero me alegro tanto de haberlo hecho. No os cambiaría por nada.’ Dijo el mediano cogiendo la mano del rey.

‘Por eso quise que cantases hoy, porque quería que los demás viesen lo mismo que veo yo en vosotros. Sé que mis palabras no son un gran alivio y siento no poder hacer nada para librarte de la carga que llevas encima, pero ten seguro de que después de esta noche solo un ciego no vería el valor de tu pueblo.’

El amor que Bilbo sentía hacia el pueblo de Durin era tan claro que Thorin no pudo evitar sonreír. El rey dentro de él quería que su pueblo fuese tratado como antaño, con el respeto que se merecían, pero también sabía que no podía conseguirlo de la noche a la mañana. Aún así las palabras de Bilbo le habían dado esperanza. Si un hobbit había conseguido dejar su hogar y a su raza para irse a vivir con ello, su gente era capaz de conseguir el respeto de cualquier ser.

‘Tus palabras me ayudan, _âzyungel_.’ Thorin acaricó la mejilla de Bilbo. ‘Ven. Empieza a refrescar. Entremos.’

Thorin se puso de pie y ofreció la mano a Bilbo.

‘Siento haberte molestado con mis pensamientos.’ Dijo el rey.

‘No. Quiero que lo hagas. Quiero que me cuentes lo que te preocupa, sino no sé como ayudarte.’

Thorin asintió. Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Bilbo.

‘Y no pienses que me voy a olvidar de que has mencionado a tu consejo.’ Dijo el hobbit al pasar. ‘De eso hablaremos más adelante.’

Bilbo no lo vio, pero Thorin sonrió al cerrar la puerta siguiendo a su consorte a sus aposentos.


	17. La cama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varios me habéis pedido que escriba el momento en el que por fin están a solas Bilbo y Thorin. Bueno. Pues aquí está.   
> Para todos aquellos que no quieran leer una escena sexual, que se salten esto. No influye a la historia, es solo y puramente lo que pone en el resumen: sexo.  
> Disfrutad y por favor, decidme lo que os parece. ;)

Thorin se desabrochó el cinturón de plata y lapislázuli. Se quito el largo chaleco y lo colocó en el sofá junto con su cota de metal. Se quitó la túnica gris claro que había llevado debajo. Se sentó en la cama y se desabrochó las botas de piel. Las colocó juntos con los demás pares y los gruesos calcetines en la cesta de la ropa sucia. Con solo los pantalones se dirigió al tocador y se sentó. Empezó a quitarse las cuentas de plata que adornaban su pelo. Oía el agua correr desde donde estaba. Imaginó a su hobbit bajo la corriente, relajado después de tan estresante día. Sonrió. Dejó las grandes cuentas que sujetaban su melena por detrás y que no eran capaz de apreciarse a no ser que su pelo se moviese de determinada forma. Su padre siempre le había reñido por decorarse poco el pelo. Era heredero de Durin, un día sería rey. Su pelo debería ser reflejo de su rango, y sin embargo a Thorin nunca le había justado dedicarle tiempo. Llevaba las dos trenzas a cada lado de cara, trenzas que representaban su rango y su cuna. Y otras dos cuentas más, detrás de la cabeza, que le ayudaban a que la espesa melena no estuviese más suelta de lo normal. Cuando había trabajado en la fragua solía recogerse el pelo en una coleta, no por estética, sino por comodidad. Comprendía que parte de su cultura era el trato al pelo, pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de tratar el suyo. Eso no quitaba que no apreciase un bonito peinado. De joven siempre se había sentido atraído por enanos y enanas que llevasen su pelo recogido con laboriosos trenzados. Le gustaba imaginar como sería tranzarles el pelo, sentarse detrás de ellos y ayudarles en ese acto tan sagrado que solo compartían parientes cercanos o parejas. Mientras se quitaba las trenzas, Thorin pensaba lo gracioso de la situación. Había acabado casándose con la única raza de toda Arda donde los varones llevaban el pelo corto.

Thorin no notó como Bilbo se colocaba detrás de él, solo notó su presencia al sentir sus manos acariciando sus hombros.

‘¿En qué piensas?’

‘En nada importante, _mizimel_.’

Bilbo cogió el peina de púas anchas y un fragmento de la melena de Thorin y empezó a desenredarla. Thorin no hizo nada, se recostó en la silla y miró a su esposo através del espejo.

Bilbo comenzó a tararear una canción que su madre le había enseñado cuando era un pequeño hobbit. Cogió otro mechón de pelo y repitió el proceso. No se dio cuenta de que había empezado a cantar, su voz era suave y dulce. No era una gran voz, pero tenía un efecto relajante en Thorin que ni las mejores voces de su reino conseguían en él. Al cabo del tiempo la espesa capa estuvo desenredada. Bilbo se movió y cogió el cepillo. Le llevó un tiempo limpiar y ordenar la melena, pero al final consiguió recoger todo el pelo en una especie de moño bajo. Thorin le miró sin comprender.

‘Tengo algo pensado para esta noche, y no quiero que se te manche el pelo.’ Dijo Bilbo dando un beso en la cabeza del enano. El hobbit se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cama.

‘¿Qué tienes en mente?’

‘Acaba de desvestirte y túmbate.’

Thorin le miró con una sonrisa que Bilbo conocía muy bien.

‘No me mires así, maestro enano, solo te voy a dar un masaje.’

‘Solo un masaje.’

‘Eso he dicho.’ Bilbo sabía que no. Sabía que acabaría dándole algo más que un masaje, pero este era su juego y por Yavanna, iban a jugar bajo sus reglas. ‘Ahora túmbate en la cama.

Thorin así lo hizo, se acabó de desvestir y se tumbó en la cama. Notaba las sábanas frías contra su piel. Las habían cambiado hoy. Abrazó la almohada y olió el suave aroma de la lavanda. A Bilbo el gustaba la lavanda y eso era algo que su servicio personal se había encargado de averiguar nada más enterarse de que el hobbit compartiría cama con su rey. Pequeños gestos como esos hacían feliz a Thorin. Saber que su gente quería al hobbit le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

Bilbo no tardo en quitarse la bata y situarse al lado de Thorin. Tenía el aceite florar en una mano y una pequeña toalla en la otra. La parte Bolsón de él no paraba de gritarle que para dar un masaje no tenía porque estar desnudo. Que no era propio ni estaba bien visto. Pero esa pequeña pero poderosa parte Tuk suya no para de gritarle “pero si estas vestido, ¿dónde esta la gracia?”. Por desgracia para su padre, Bilbo tendía a escuchar a esa pequeña parte más de lo que un hobbit con sentido común debería.

Bilbo vertió parte del frasco en los hombros de Thorin. Este se movió ligeramente. El líquido estaba frío, pero las manos de Bilbo no tardaron en seguir. El hobbit empezó por los hombros, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que desde su posición actual no era capaz de llegar a ambos lados, por lo que colocó ambas piernas a cada lado de Thorin y se sentó en la parte baja de su espalda.

Thorin soltó un pequeño gemido. No sabía que Bilbo estaba desnudo, ni mucho menos que iba a colocarse así. Giró la cabeza, intentado mirarle, pero desde su posición no veía más que sus rodillas a cada lado de él.

‘Si peso mucho házmelo saber.’ Bilbo no supo porqué había dicho eso. Sabía que no pesaba mucho, de hecho Thorin era capaz de aguantar el peso completo de su cuerpo sin inmutarse. Más de una vez se habían dormido después de una apasionada noche Bilbo encima del rey, cubriéndole como una manta, y Thorin no se había ni inmutado.

La respuesta que tuvo Bilbo fue una mezcla entre gemido y gruñido. Lo tomó como un “no digas tonterías y prosigue”.

Bilbo llevó sus manos a los hombros de Thorin. Empezó con el hombro cubierto con el amplio tatuaje. Sus manos daban círculos, tratando de relajar los músculos, recorriendo los dibujos que la tinta había marcado tanto tiempo atrás. Bilbo notaba cada alteración de la piel. Notaba como estaba más suave donde la tita, notaba donde había un nudo debido a la tensión y cómo debía presionar más fuerte. Se fue al otro hombro y repitió el proceso, tiendo cuidado con las cicatrices que había. Sabía que se había curado años atrás, aún así no quería dañar el tejido. Cuando termino llevó sus manos a ambos lados y, mientras masajeaba el cuello, se fijó en lo pequeñas que eran sus manos en comparación con la espalda del enano.

Bilbo se había acostumbrado al cuerpo de los enanos, se había acostumbrado a sus redondas orejas y cortas piernas, a sus largas barbas y a sus amplias espaldas. Bilbo se había más que acostumbrado al cuerpo de su esposo. Conocía cada recoveco, cada cicatriz, cada lunar. La mayoría de las veces no prestaba atención y simplemente se dejaba llevar por el placer que Thorin le ofrecía. Otras, como ahora, el observar el cuerpo del rey le producía un calor en el estómago que poco a poco, según masajeaba su espalda y veía como sus grandes y fuertes músculos respondían a sus pequeñas manos, se expandía por todo su ser y se transformaba en un fuego intenso. Bilbo notó como empezaba a tener una erección solo con el mero acto de tocar y contemplar la espalda de Thorin. Bilbo sabía que no era algo para estar avergonzado, pues la espalda de Thorin era digna de ser admirada y más de medio reino daría parte de su cabello por estar en la situación de Bilbo.

Thorin cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Notaba las manos de Bilbo como seda por su piel. Sentía como cada músculo respondía a sus caricias. Notaba como el estrés y las preocupaciones que le habían atormentado durante los últimos días desaparecían y nada habitaba en su cabeza más que el placer que Bilbo le brindaba. Deseaba dejarse querer. No quería ser Rey bajo la Montaña, no quería tener que pensar en todas las obligaciones y reuniones y tratados que tenía que hacer al día siguiente. Por una noche quería ser solo un enano, nada más, quería mirar a Bilbo y que este le devolviese la mirada llena de esa luz blanca que solo él veía.

Notó las manos bajar por su espalda y no pudo evitar suspirar. Notaba su erección contra las sábanas, aún no lo suficiente como para ser molesta, pero sabía que si Bilbo dedicaba la misma atención al resto de su espalda como había dedicado a sus hombros, acabaría siendo molesta.

Los minutos pasaron y con ellos los gemidos de Thorin se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, hasta que llegó un momento donde no pudo evitarlo y gimió el nombre de Bilbo. Este sonrió. Tenía al enano bajo su merced. Recorrió la espalda de Thorin una última vez y notó como este respondía a su tacto, como su cuerpo le llamaba y supo lo que el rey quería. Thorin no pudo ver la sonrisa tímida pero decidida de Bilbo. Pocas veces se encontraban en la situación en la que estaban, Bilbo contento con sentir a Thorin rodeándole y Thorin contento con dedicar toda su atención y cariño al cuerpo de su amado. Hoy no. Hoy sería Bilbo el que se encargaría de que Thorin se dejase llevar.

Bilbo se levantó y se sentó entre las piernas de Thorin, cogiendo un poco de aceite y untándose los dedos con él. Empezó a masajear la parte del final de la espalda del enano, y cuando llegó a donde empezaba su culo, Thorin movió las caderas, indicándole que continuase y permitiendo a su erección colocarse de una forma menos incómoda.

Bilbo sabía que era capaz de correrse solo masajeando el culo de Thorin. Más de una vez un pequeño deseo de hacerlo, de dejar a Thorin como estaba y aliviar su deseo sobre sus glúteos, surgía en él. Bilbo quería decir algo. Quería decirle lo hermoso que le parecía, lo irresis∫tible que estaba así, bajo su merced. Quería decirle que nunca habría nadie más, que había conseguido que cualquier otra persona, daba igual lo atractiva que fuera, pasara inadvertida ante los ojos del mediano. Quería decirle lo mucho que le amaba, lo mucho que apreciaba que él le amase tanto como para ser vulnerable delante de él. Pero Bilbo no dijo nada. Thorin ya sabía todo eso. Lo podía leer en sus ojos, en la forma en la que Bilbo le tocaba, en los delicados besos que plantaba por su columna.

Thorin notó el dedo de Bilbo recorriendo su espalda y su respiración se paró cuando este no se detuvo en su cadera. No se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar hasta que lo notó dentro de él. Bilbo acarició la tersa piel de Thorin mientras se abría paso en él. Poco a poco, mientras preparaba al enano, notaba como su paciencia iba desapareciendo, como sus ganas caricias y suaves besos daban paso a ese fuego que había empezado a crecer en él nada más empezar sus actividades. Quería a ese enano, quería oírle gemir su nombre, quería hacerle perder la noción del tiempo.

Bilbo movió sus dedos, ya tres, más rápido. Notaba como el cuerpo de Thorin, poco acostumbrado a su tacto, luchaba contra sus caricias, pero Bilbo siguió moviéndose en él mientras se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Thorin y besó su espalda. Le hubiese gustado besar el cuello de Thorin, recorrer con su lengua ese punto donde sus orejas de unían al cuello, pero su estatura lo se lo permitía, por lo que le bastó con el cuello. Thori giró la cabeza y miró a Bilbo. Notaba sus dedos en él, notaba como su cuerpo se acostumbraba a la intrusión, pero no era suficiente, Thorin lo quería todo.

Bilbo salió de él y se dirigió a sus labios. Al hacerlo Thorin se dio la vuelta. Bilbo aprovechó el momento para quitarle la cuerda que ataba su precioso pelo. Los labios de Thorin era calientes y sus besos duros y apasionados. Bibo se colocó en su torso y le besó con la misma intensidad, hasta que consiguió dominar la boca de Thorin. Las manos de Bilbo recorrieron el cuerpo de su marido, deleitándose en los fuertes músculos de sus brazos. Thorin le cogió la cara con una suavidad que chocaba con la fuerza con la que le besó a continuación.

‘ _Ghivashel’_

Bilbo se separó de él. Fue bajando por su cuerpo, sembrándolo de besos, hasta que llegó a su miembro. Bilbo lo tomó en su boca y Thorin no pudo evitar golpear su cabeza contra la cama. Los dedos del mediano acariciaron la delicada anatomía hasta llegar a su apertura. Bilbo comprobó que Thorin estaba preparado, se separó de él, cogió un cojín y lo colocó debajo del enano, se untó poco más de aceite antes de colocarse entre sus piernas y mirarle.

‘Mírame.’ Era lo primero que le había dicho Bilbo desde que había empezado el masaje. No sabían como, pero habían estado casi dos horas sin hablar.

Thorin lo hizo y Bilbo dedicó unos segundos a mirarle, solo a mirar sus preciosos ojos azules, antes de entrar en él. Desde ese momento Thorin olvidó que los reyes no gimen, que los reyes no son dominados, que los reyes no suplican, y empezó a responder a los movimientos de Bilbo, diciéndole en kunzhul todo lo que su corazón anhelaba. Bilbo no era capaz de entender, pero no lo necesitaba, pues era capaz de leer el cuerpo de Thorin y ver lo que este quería. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus movimientos se hicieron más erráticos, los gemidos de Thorin más graves, la respiración de Bilbo más entrecortada. Fue entonces cuando Bilbo salió de él. Thorin le miró y Bilbo le tocó indicándole que se diese la vuelta. Thorin no tardó en colocarse de rodillas, Bilbo no tardó en entrar en él otra vez, Thorin no pudo evitar enderezarse un poco, notando a Bilbo más dentro, sintiendo sus empujones más profundos, Bilbo no pudo evitar coger la cadera de Thorin con una mano y su melena con la otro, enredando con sus dedos el suave pelo que tanto le había costado desenredar. 

El hobbit notaba como estaba cerca. No sería capaz de aguantar mucho más. Thorin lo notó. Le cogió la mano que tenía en su cadera y la llevó a su erección. Bilbo movió la mano juntó con su cadera, haciendo que el rey se acercase cada vez más a su liberación.

‘Thorin.’ Suspiró Bilbo. Estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca.

‘ _Sulnul men, melekún.’_

Bilbo lo hizo. Gritó el nombre de Thorin mientras se corría en él. Thorin notaba como Bilbo tiraba de su pelo, como el mediano se perdía en su cuerpo, como una ola de placer le envolvía al notar la prueba del placer del hobbit en él. Bilbo se separó, tumbándose en la cama, sin poder moverse. Thorin continuó masturbándose, disfrutando de la cara de placer de Bilbo. Al cabo de unos segundos el mediano abrió los ojos y vio a Thorin. Estaba agotado, notaba como sus manos, cansadas de tanta actividad, le pedían parar, aún así Bilbo se movió. Quitó la mano de Thorin de su erección y le besó haciendo que el enano se tumbara en la cama. Bajo por su cuerpo y le tomó en su boca. Thorin gritó. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Bilbo recorrió su cuerpo como lo había hecho antes hasta encontrar la entrada. Cuando Bilbo introdujo dos dedos Thorin gritó, moviendo sus caderas sin querer y poniendo a prueba la capacidad de Bilbo de no ahogarse. Había dolor. Su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a tanta actividad y había empezado a cerrarse al notar que Bilbo ya no estaba en él. Aún así era un dolor agradable. Bilbo no tardó en moverse dentro de él, utilizando su semen como lubricante. Thorin agarró la cabeza de Bilbo, avisándole, pero Bilbo no pesaba moverse de donde estaba. Thorin gritó su nombre mientras se corría en su boca. No recordaba un orgasmo tan intenso en mucho tiempo. Bibo no dejó de moverse, ayudando al enano a prolongar su orgasmo lo máximo posible.

Cuando los dos estuvieron más o menos limpios, con las sábanas cubriéndoles y Bilbo apoyado en el pecho de su marido, acariciando el pelo de su pecho, fue cuando por fin volvieron a hablar.

‘Un día de estos vas a tener que enseñarme lo que significa lo que me dices mientras hacemos el amor.’

‘No veo por qué. Según mi experiencia me entiendes perfectamente.’

‘Que sepa leer lo que quieres no significa que te entienda. Además, me gustaría saberlo.’

Thorin miró los rizos de Bilbo y sonrió.

‘Seguro que son cosas obscenas.’ Continuó Bilbo.

‘¿Perdona?’ Dijo Thorin con un tono ofendido un poco falso.

‘No me lo quieres decir por eso, ¿verdad?’ Bilbo le miró y Thorin apartó la mirada. ‘Lo sabía. Debajo de esa apariencia noble y real se encuentra un enano al que le gusta decir cosas obscenas en la cama.’

‘No siempre.’ Se defendió Thorin. Bilbo le miró seriamente. ‘Está bien. Son cosas obscenas, pero créeme, estás mejor sin saberlas. Dudo que quisieses acostarte conmigo si las supieras.’

Bilbo se volvió a tumbar en su pecho.

‘Como veas.’ Dijo por fin Bilbo. ‘Yo estaba pensando en un intercambio de información, tu khunzul por mis pensamientos, mis obscenos pensamientos, pero ya que no quieres. Pues nada.’ Bilbo se separó yéndose a su lado de la cama.

Thorin le miró como si le viese por primera vez. ¿Bilbo? No. No podía ser. Él era un hobbit. Con idea más correctas y propias y aceptables…

‘ _Ubzar._ Significa más profundo.’

‘Undar.’ Dijo Bilbo dándose la vuelta.

‘ _Ubzar_.’ Repitió Thorin.

‘ _Ubzar.’_ Dijo Bilbo con un acento no tan cerrado como la palabra lo pedía pero lo suficiente como para que se le entendiese.

‘Tienes una lengua talentosa.’ Dijo el rey colocando su brazo en la cintura del mediano.

‘Eso me han dicho.’ Dijo Bilbo con esa mirada pícara que reservaba solo para el rey.


	18. La explicación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin comprende el misterio que tenía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me odias. Lo sé, siento vuestro odio. Sé que es un capítulo muuuuy corto, y un final muy repentino, pero prometo que este era el final original. Iba a ser una historia sencilla, con poca cosa, inspirada por la historia que cuento aquí. (INSPIRADA, no os echéis encima mío porque me haya tomado ciertas libertades, por favor). 
> 
> Así que aquí esta el último capi. Tardé tanto en publicarlo por motivos técnicos y de tiempo, espero que os guste, y tanto si sí o si no estaré encantada de leer vuestros comentarios.

Thorin volvía de revisar las nuevas gemas que habían sacado de la montaña cuando se encontró con Elrond. No tenía ninguna gana de hablar con él, para ser sinceros no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Le quedaba un día muy largo por delante y no quería comenzarlo con elfos. Aún así el elfo se le acercó y Thorin no pudo evitar tener que pasear a su lado.

‘Buenos días, Thorin hijo de Thrain.’

‘Buenos días, Elrond, señor de Rivendel.’

Solo alguien experto en las expresiones del elfo sería capaz de ver la fina sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

‘Fue una gran velada la de ayer.’

‘Si.’ Thorin no tenía ganas de hablar. No veía el porqué tenía que darle conversación. No era su invitado, era el de su consorte.

‘¿Vais a tomar la oferta de reconstruir los caminos del Bosque Verde?’

‘Ninguna oferta se me ha hecho, y dudo mucho que se haga. El Bosque no es asunto mío.’ Comentó el rey sin mirar a su interlocutor.

Elrond no dijo más. Sabía que dicha petición vendría. Pero no se había encontrando con Thorin para hablar sobre asuntos que no eran los suyos, pues otros eran sus motivos. Después de unos minutos en silencio Elrond habló.

‘El señor Bolsón parece que se ha adaptado bien a vivir en la Montaña.’ Lo dijo con ese tono casual que ponía siempre, como no dando importancia a sus palabras.

Thorin se paró en seco. No le gustaba que el elfo hablase de Bilbo así, como insinuando que no pertenecía en su reino. No importaba si últimamente había descubierto que toleraba a Elrond más que a cualquier otro elfo.

‘¿Qué insinúas?’ Su voz era dura.

‘No insinúo nada, maestro enano, simplemente hago una observación. Después de todo es extraño ver como un ser de la luz, creado para vivir rodeado de naturaleza y cuya mayor felicidad es ver crecer su jardín vive rodeado de roca y sombra.’

‘Bilbo tiene un jardín y todo el sol y naturaleza que quiera en el exterior; no vive prisionero aquí. Eligió Erebor.’

Thorin miró el elfo con una expresión dura, como desafiándole a que dijese algo más sobre el tema. Elrond no dijo nada más, pues su mirada y su silencio lo dijeron todo.

‘Él es feliz aquí.’ La voz de Thorin era segura, y fue entonces cuando Elrond no tuvo ninguna duda. No había querido aceptarlo al principio, pues no era posible, pero eran muchos los eventos que sucedían a los que él no podía dar significado.

‘¿Cuánto sabes de Thingol, Señor de Beleriand?’

Thorin le miró sin comprender. La lógica de los elfos se le escapaba. No sabía que tenía que ver una cosa con otra, pero mucho atrás había dejado de comprender a tan extraña raza. Thorin no dijo nada. Conocía la historia de Thingol solo en lo que a su raza correspondía, pues nunca había sido una gran alumno cuando era joven ni nunca se había interesado por algo que no fuera de vital importancia.

‘Thingol, cuando era llamado Elwë, iba a dirigirse a Valinor, junto con su pueblo, pero no lo hizo. Hubo algo que le retuvo aquí. Algo que vio que hizo que no necesitase ver otra luz, ni siquiera una tan pura como la de Valinor.’ Elrond miró a Thorin, esperando una pregunta de él, pero el enano no dijo nada.

‘Es una historia que deberías conocer Rey Bajo la Montaña, pues en lo que ha esa parte de la historia se refiere compartís algo en común.’

‘No puedo ver que tengo que compartir con alguien como él.’

Thorin de dio la vuelta y empezó a irse. Había tenido suficiente conversaciones extrañas con elfos, no necesitaba más.

‘Dicen que la Piedra del Arca tiene una luz única. Una luz pura y hermosa. Más hermosa que cualquier otra.’

‘Así es.’ Dijo Thorin volviéndose a él.

‘Una luz que cualquiera daría su bien más preciado para poder contemplar.’

Thorin asintió, no le gustaba por donde iba Elrond. Se puso tensó, en posición de ataque de una forma inconsciente.

‘Sin embargo su poseedor no la mira. ¿Qué puede ver su poseedor que sea más hermoso que dicha luz?’

Y con esas palabras Elrond se giró y se fue, dejando a Thorin sin saber qué decir. Se pasó unos minutos intentando averiguar las palabras del elfo, sin conseguir averiguar a que se refería. A los pocos minutos dio un gruñido, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su estudio, donde Balin le estaría esperando.

 ***

‘¿Qué sabes de Thingol?’ Preguntó Thorin a Bilbo esa noche, mientras el mediano limpiaba los platos de la cena.

‘¿El rey elfo?’

Thorin, desde la mesa con la jarra de cerveza en la mano asintió.

‘No todo lo que me gustaría, para serte sincero. Conozco su historia gracias a algunos libros que mi madre tenía, y a las historias que mi madre me contaba, pero nada que pueda serte de interés. ¿Por qué?’

Thorin miró su jarra, no sabía porqué estaba investigando su conversación con Elrond, pero intuía el elfo no había hablado de dichos temas sin un motivo desconocido para él.

‘¿Qué sabes de su comienzo? De cuando iba de camino a Valinor.’

Bilbo se giró. Cogió un trapo y se secó las manos.

‘No es que no me guste que te intereses por los elfos, Thorin, sin embargo no comprendo a qué viene esta conversación.’

‘No pasa nada. Olvidalo.’ Dijo levantándose con intención de irse, pero Bilbo le paró, colocando sus manos en su pecho.

Thorin le miró y vio la pequeña sonrisa del hobbit y como sus labios formaban la palabra “ven”. Bilbo se dirigió a las butacas de delante del fuego y esperó a que Thorin se le uniese.

‘Es una historia muy romántica. Mi madre me la solía contar cuando era muy pequeño. Siempre tuvo debilidad por las historias románticas.’ Dijo con un tono de voz triste. Thorin le cogió la mano, animándole a continuar.

‘Mi madre me contó que Thingol fue uno de los grande reyes elfos de la Primera Edad. Me contó todo lo que sabía de él, que no era mucho, pero sí me contó lo que más le gustaba.’ Bilbo se aclaró la garganta. ‘Mi madre me decía que Thingol tenía la opción de irse a Valinor, que es donde van los elfos y donde la luz es tan pura que ninguna se le puede igualar. Sin embargo, mientras iba de camino, se encontró con la maia Melian. Mi madre me decía que era Melian no era una elfa, sino un ser mágico, extremadamente hermoso y que no pertenecía a ese lugar, sino a Valinor. Thingol vio a Melian, y en sus ojos vio una luz tan pura e intensa que se quedó completamente hechizado por ella. Ambos se enamoraron en ese momento y Thingol se perdió en el bosque donde ella moraba. No fue hasta cientos de años más tarde cuando su pueblo finalmente le encontró.’

‘¿Y qué pasó con Melian?’ Preguntó Thorin.

‘Se quedó con él. Unió su vida a la del elfo y renunció a irse a Valinor.’

Bilbo sonrió, siempre le había gustado esa historia y la forma en la que su madre se la contaba.

‘Es curioso que me lo preguntes, pues Elrond me ha regalado un libro donde se cuenta la historia de su hija, Luthien, y la historia de amor que tuvo con Beren, un humano.’

Bilbo siguió hablando, pero Thorin no le escuchaba. Había comprendido lo que el elfo tanto le quería decir. No sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca se había parado a pensar en ello, pero ahora estaba claro. Sin lugar a dudas era un señal, pues algo debería significar. Thingol había visto la luz en los ojos de Melian, la misma luz que le había hecho no querer volver a ver otra que no fuese ella. Él veía esa luz en los ojos de Bilbo. Era esa luz la que hacía que no quisiese volver a ver la Piedra del Arca, esa luz la que mantenía su enfermedad a raya, la que le guiaba a la hora de ser rey, la que había hecho posible que él crease el metal de sus ancestros.

No sabía muy bien como sentirse. No le gustaba lo más mínimo que alguien le comparase con el elfo que había insultado y menospreciado a su raza. Sabía que no era lo mismo. Melian era una maia, un ser más poderoso que cualquier elfo, enano o mortal. Bilbo era un simple hobbit, sabía que no era nada especial, sin embrago no dudaba que la luz que veía en sus ojos se asemejaba a la que Thingol vio un día en los de su amada.

Miró a Bilbo y vio que seguía hablando entusiasmado sobre no sabía qué, y Thorin sonrió.

‘No me estas escuchando, ¿verdad?’ Dijo Bilbo.

‘Claro que sí, _lukhudel_.’

‘¿ _Lukhudel_?’ Preguntó Bilbo, pues nunca había oído esa palabra.

Thorin le cogió de las manos y le miró a los ojos.

‘Significa luz de todas la luces.’

Bilbo sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos brillaron y Thorin supo en ese momento que no importaba lo que sucediese, pues mientras viese esa luz en los ojos de su amado podría con cualquier cosa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta el próximo!

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Sugerencias? ¿ideas? ¿Opiniones?
> 
> Por favor, dejad algún comentario, por pequeño que sea. Me ayuda a seguir con esto.
> 
> ¿Kudos?


End file.
